


Mimic

by AmberGalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, BLUE IS STUCK IN THE 90S, Blue is very insecure but in the end he just wants to kiss red, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mimikyu understands inadaquacy, Namelessshipping, Red/Blue - Freeform, Red/Green - Freeform, all sorts, blue cant shut up, maingameverse, or just friends to lovers i guess, red is a selective mute and also has a stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/pseuds/AmberGalaxy
Summary: When Red and Blue head to Alola to take part in the Battle Tree tournament, it's a rare opportunity to spend time together after all the years that Red has trained at Mount Silver. Only Blue can't work out if he's happy to see his old rival again or not. He's definitely not happy to see that damn Pikachu again though. Red/Blue. Purely based on the English translations of the main series games. (So yes, Green is Blue.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, the first Pokemon centric fic I've written since I was about eight! Things have gotten significantly gayer since then. 8) Pokemon Moon has had me falling in love with Pokemon again in general, both on the current side and the nostalgic side, so I just had to write this.
> 
> It started out as a one shot but just kind of spiraled out of control! It's definitely going to be a story on the shorter side though, with perhaps four chapters at the very most. I'm hoping to get it all finished before Christmas, so without further ado, please enjoy! 8D

Blue had to admit that he wasn't exactly ready to jump up and down with excitement when his grandfather called to tell him that Alola finally had a champion and an established Pokémon league. Blue wasn't quite as competitive as he was in his younger days (ugh, he felt old), but there was still something a little frustrating about being constantly surpassed as a trainer to this day. There was still always a feeling that he was letting himself down, and his Pokémon too, and it wasn't fair. Nowadays though, Blue found himself quite content in filling his Pokédex and traveling round the world to become as strong as he could. He'd come to accept that perhaps he'd never quite feel a satisfactory amount of self worth when it came to being a trainer (and especially a Gym Leader) and while it stung, Blue recognized that he was still a well respected figure in Kanto and was somewhat content with that.

Even so, upon his return to Kanto from Kalos, Blue couldn't help but grimace as he was greeted by a band of giggling girls raving about the great Pokémon Master whom had hailed from the quaint little town of Pallet, Blue didn't even have to guess who they were talking about.

“Did you hear? He's finally back! Do you think we'll see him?“

“Huh? No way? I heard he was back training at Mount Silver, y'know, in Johto?"

“No! I totally saw him at Oaks lab! He's so handsome and grown up now!"

“ _Seriously?_ No way!"

Blue sighed, stalking past the girls and down the path to town, Ratata's scattering from his feet. It was amazing how little Pallet had changed over the years, though it wasn't like he never visited or anything. He checked in on Daisy, who fussed over all of his party, gifting Jolteon with some Pokéblocks she'd ordered from Hoenn. She was engaged to some guy from Vermilion it seemed, and he promised to try and make it to the wedding, but after Daisy started chiming about if Blue had a special someone in his life, he made his excuses to leave.

Blue would usually check in on Red's mother too, who was always fretting about her son. He would always assure her that there was no need, he was the longest running champion in the world for goodness sake, but he supposed that mothers couldn't help it. Not that he'd know. This time, he left it, since if Red was home like the girls said, they were probably having some family time. It was probably best to head straight for the lab. He'd visit... later, since he'd not seen Red since he'd left for Kalos. Blue... wanted to see him.

It turned out though, that Blue didn't have to wait long. At the door of the lab, he was greeted by a rather grating and familiar sound.

“ _PikaPikaaa!~_ “

Red's Pikachu bounded over the lab floor, greeting Blue by licking it's paw delicately. Blue wasn't fooled, he knew this small rodent was a savage beast, fooling the world with it's sickly sweet cuteness. He swore he could feel Gyarados tremble within the Pokeball at his belt. Blue smiled down at Pikachu with a smile that was just as sickeningly sweet.

“Hi, ya rat. I know you're like, level one hundred, but it's not too late. I got a Thunderstone right here in my bag, you could become _significantly_ more likeable in seconds, if you like.“

Over by the PC, Professor Oak tutted, and sitting by him... was Red, a rare smile faintly dusting his usually hardened features. Blue felt his hit points rapidly decreasing by the second. He waved it off and tutted right back, sloping over to sit with them. He gave Red a vague wave, as if they'd only seen each other yesterday.

“Hey Gramps. Hey Red, long time no see. Mount Silver just not remote enough anymore?“

Red shrugged, and idly stroked Pikachu's head as it leapt into his lap. Oak, rolled his eyes, but there was a trace of fondness in his expression now. He handed Blue some tea, not wasting any time in cutting to the chase.

“I'm amazed you both turned up when I summoned you. Lance is at an absolute loss with the challengers at the league, Red."

There was a trace of guilt that flashed over Red's features as he glanced away. Blue smirked at him, but it didn't last long.

“And as for you!“ Oak pointed at Blue with such vigor, that it actually made him jump. “Viridian Gym has been locked for nearly a year now!"

“I was studying in Kalos!" Blue protested, practically pouting.

“And you gave no notification at all! Honestly, Blue. It's hire Gym trainers, or run your damn Gym!"

Red and Blue just shuffled, determined to not look embarrassed. Blue didn't quite manage it. Oak sighed, shaking his head.

“Anyway, I didn't ask you both all the way here to lecture you. There's an opportunity to spread some good publicity out there for both of you, and I don't want you to miss out on it."

Oak clicked a window on the PC, and an article flashed up. Blue recognized it as the news story about the first champion of Alola, and the Aether Foundation there, and how there'd been a secret branch uncovered that had been cruelly testing on Pokémon. What Blue didn't realize, is that they'd been creating Pokémon too. His eyes speedily read ahead, before swiveling to look at Red, who was clearly reading through it more slowly. His expression became stricken when he reached the part about Aether, and the allusive Type: Null that had been rescued by the presidents son.

Blue didn't have to guess what he was thinking about. All those years ago, when he'd still been only been a child, Red had discovered discarded files about the Mew clone operation at Cinnabar Lab, and he'd recklessly charged into Cerulean Cave, determined to find the Pokemon that had been so cruelly sewn together from the experiments. Mewtwo remained the only Pokemon at Red's arsenal that remained distant and broken. It still troubled Red greatly that he couldn't help it. Blue's brow furrowed in concern, and he suddenly piped up.

“Hey man, it's okay. Some kids stopped them, right? They'll always be someone like you there to stop people like that."

Red look surprised at Blue's words, but he seemed to appreciate them, even if there was still doubt etched into his expression. He nodded slowly, and went to read the rest of the article. While he did, Oak pressed on.

“With the league being established over there, I'd like you both go over to Alola and help set up the Battle Tree. Take part in a few tournaments there, there's nothing like a Champion and a former Champion to show them how it's done, hm?"

Blue groaned. “Are you serious? Gramps, I know your memory isn't great, but I was Champion for all of two minutes before Mr Sunshine here came and knocked me off my high horse."

He could see Red smiling smugly slightly out of the corner of his eye. Ugh! Oak at least had the decency to look a little sheepish this time, so he should. Perhaps back then, Blue had been an extremely thoughtless trainer, but he knew much better now, and still he was no match for Red.

“Now Blue, being Champion at all is a great honor. It doesn't tarnish your place in the hall of fame at all. Besides, this won't involve you and Red competing against each other. The Battle Tree specializes in double battles, rotation battles... All sorts. Need I say more?"

Blue sipped at his tea, giving Red a sly side glance. As usual, it was pretty hard to tell what he was thinking, though Blue thought that maybe he had a better idea than most people. Red wasn't really known for working with other trainers, aside from when a Pokemon's well being was at stake. A tournament didn't really seem like his bag. He surprised Blue though, and nodded after a long pause. Oak seemed just as surprised, but he didn't question it, moving on quickly, as though worried that Red would change his mind.

“Very good, in that case, I will arrange a ferry from Verm-"

“Um, hang on! I never said that I would yet!“ Blue whined, almost spitting out his tea. Oak shook his head, already back at the PC booking the ferry.

“Blue, we both know that this isn't the kind of opportunity that you'd turn down."

Blue furiously pouted, but said nothing, because his Grandfather was right. Pikachu clambered on to Red's shoulder, cooing at him tauntingly.

* * *

Alola was very bright, the sky was bright, the flowers were bright, the people wore bright clothes... Even the water seemed to shine a brighter blue than it did in Kanto. Even though the summers in their homeland were hot, there was something fresh and tropical about this kind of heat. Blue quite liked it, and it gave him the excuse to wear all the really cool summer clothes he'd bought from Kalos again.

Red on the other hand, seemed to be struggling a little, which was no surprise really, considering he spent most of his time training in a freezing cold mountain. He kept his hand at his red cap, as if doing this would shield his face from the sun better. At least Pikachu was enjoying himself, nearly everyone in Alola wanted to make a fuss of it. The electric rodent seemed to be even more popular here than most places, and that was saying something. There was also the factor that Red's Pikachu was debatably the Pikachu that started the whole Pikachu craze in the first place. His fight against LT Surge's Raichu had made headlines and the whole world seemed to fall in love with the underdog that refused to use a Thunderstone.

Then when Red vanquished Team Rocket and became Champion with Pikachu at his side, it became the Pokemon everyone wanted. Red had obviously worked very hard to train Pikachu into a Pokemon that could stand on it's own, without even the use of an evolite. It was quite an astounding feat, Blue couldn't deny. His own Pokemon were nearly all at their final stages of evolution. They were just much stronger that way, but Pikachu was a beast. Blue felt he knew that better than anyone.

Red turned to him with a slightly irritated expression, and Blue realized that he'd been glaring at Pikachu for the last five minutes. Blue held up his hands in dismissal, before glancing away just as moodily. He'd never really traveled with Red like this before, usually he was the one seeking Red out, and when it was just the both of them in Mount Silver, things... were good. Red even spoke once or twice, and Blue sometimes felt as if he lived for moments like that. It was... a weird feeling, but it was a nice one. It didn't really matter regardless, even when Blue was a bratty child, he still somehow always knew what Red was thinking. Perhaps it was that telepathic rival sense. Though he supposed that right now, they weren't rivals at all, and maybe they hadn't been for a long while.

“I know you only came here to check out Aether," Blue suddenly said, “But we've got to do this Battle Tree thing for at least a month, okay? Up until they find some replacements. With the league in place, it shouldn't take too long..."

Red nodded, but then he looked at Blue thoughtfully, eyes boring into him. Then he smiled and gave Blue a light punch to the shoulder. Blue's face turned as red as a Charmeleon, and he rubbed his shoulder defensively, as though Red had laid a massive karate chop to it.

“You can't play that game with me, if I was part of the reason you were doing this, you'd had come home to Pallet years ago."

Blue hadn't meant for this to come out so sharply, bickering like this was always their game, but Red seemed to take it personally, a wave of regret overcoming his features. Pikachu whined a little sadly, as if emoting for him. Blue rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward.

“C'mon. You know I was joking, you're the longest running champion. You got a big destiny and all that. I'm... I'm just saying it'd be nice for you to visit your Mom once in a while. Sometimes I think I'm the only one that gets to see you, and even then, it's not much. Eh, forget about it. I seriously was just kidding around.“

Red stared for a little longer, and nodded again. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the walk, and it wasn't in their usual companionable silence.

* * *

The trainers at the Battle Tree were a spirited bunch, but it was clear that serious battle wasn't really a massive thing in Alola yet. They were greeted enthusiastically by the hosts, who as always, seemed much more interested in Red, who as always, was not very interested in them. Blue did most of the talking, and it didn't take long for arrangements to be made. As night fell upon them, Red disappeared somewhere quiet, and Blue decided to take advantage of the stadium. It reminded Blue lots of Fortree City in Hoenn, and after a few warm up battles with other members of the tournament, he let Exeggutor loose for a wander. One of the trainers gasped in delight, and Blue turned his head, wondering why Exeggutor had piked her interest of all things. Alright, Exeggutor was awesome, but usually it didn't get much attention from girls. None the less, she bounded over, reaching out to stroke it's leaves delicately, Exeggutor grunted with appreciation, all three of it's faces baring a docile grin.

“Wow... They're so soft and shiny! I never thought I'd be be able to touch the head of an Exeggutor like this...!"

Blue couldn't help preening, patting Exeggutor proudly. “He's a big softy really, better watch out for him in battle tomorrow though. He's a tank, but he can sweep up a team anytime, especially when he uses Psychic."

The girl gawped. “ _Psychic?_ Your Exeggutor knows Psychic? That's so cool! I wanna go to Kanto so bad, all the Pokemon there sound so amazing..."

Blue looked a little perplexed, there was something he didn't know here, but he didn't really want to let on. “Well. Yeah. There's a Psychic specialist in Fuchsia City. That's where I caught him too."

“Oh! At the Safari Zone? I heard that's one of the best places for catching Pokemon in Kanto! Though it's so funny that over there Exeggutor are considered rare. Though I suppose in a way, your Exeggutors are!" A man called the girl over, and she sighed, reluctantly giving Exeggutor one last pat. “I better go, but I'm super excited to see you battle tomorrow Mr Oak. Goodbye!“

As the night stretched on even further, Red reappeared in time for them both to be greeted by Oak's cousin, Samson. A man that looked more like his brother than his cousin. When Blue pointed this out, he let out a loud laugh that made Red shift a little uncertainly.

“Hah! I get that all the time! I suppose you could say I'm his Alolan form!“

“ _So that's it!_ Pokemon take on different forms here?“ Blue said accusingly, as if Samson had intentionally kept the information for him. Red cleared his throat, and Blue whipped around to look, just in time to see Red toss a Pokéball in the air to reveal the strangest looking Raichu he'd ever seen. Pikachu clapped it's little paws together in delight, and Samson joined him.

“Oho! This one already has it figured out I see!“

Blue was seething. “We've been here a day and you're already caught that thing? That can't be a Raichu, surely not."

Raichu puffed up it's cheeks, small sparks leaping from them as it balanced on it's tail.

Samson chucked. “It certainly is. It seems that in Alola, Kanto Pokemon have grown to have different forms, just like this little fellow here. He's a Psychic type too.“

Blue grimaced. It wasn't like he didn't know about forms, he'd learnt about most types of strange Poképhenomenon over the years, but sometimes it felt like he couldn't keep up with it all. His specialty was always the hard hitting simplicity of his beloved Kanto Pokemon. To learn something about them like this was troubling. He supposed he'd have to take this trip as an opportunity to learn more. Red withdrew the strange Raichu and gave Blue a gentle pat on the shoulder, a faint smile over his features. Blue couldn't help but awkwardly smile back, thinking that maybe learning all these new things with Red would make the experience all the more memorable.

* * *

 The next morning, Blue expected that Red would have shaken off his difficulties with the bright sun, but it was quite the contrary. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he was more silent than ever. It didn't look like he'd slept much. Blue frowned, they were due to meet the Alolan Champion today and Red wasn't the best at giving first impressions at the best of times. The new Alolan champion was a kid, sure, but the two of them knew better than most that it certainly wouldn't mean that she wasn't clever or perceptive. Even Pikachu looked concerned, it kept pawing at Red's cheek, as if it were willing him to smile. Blue sighed, finishing up his breakfast before heading over to him.

“You gonna eat something? I think Pikabrat here has eaten more food this morning than you have over the last entire week.“

Pikachu growled, but it seemed too concerned with Red to bother with Blue much, especially when Red just shook his head. Blue raised an eyebrow.

“What's up? Are you sick?"

Red shook his head again, looking away this time. Blue just tutted.

“Fine, be that way. I better go practice my tonsil waggin', since I'm the only one that's going to be talking to the press today. Smell ya later.“

Once again, something that Blue had intended to come out a light and teasing, came out more than a little bitterly, but there was no time to dwell on it now. He left Red to it, before getting ready for the day ahead, carefully selecting an extremely slick outfit for showing off to the public. Blue always put the highest amount of effort into making both him and his Pokemon look cool as possible when battling. When he battled the Alolan Champion today, whether he won or lost, he'd look damn good doing either. He selected his favorite party, with Alakazam at the helm, and was ready to set off.

When Red finally appeared, he at least looked more put together, wearing a more summery variation on his usual outfit. It was almost strange seeing him look more casual, but it was kind of nice too. He looked a great deal older in a T-shirt that clung perhaps a _little_ too tightly to his muscles, though his everyday red cap still kept him looking familiar. Blue caught himself staring a few more times than he'd have liked. Red didn't look back once, he didn't even keep in step with Blue and he obviously didn't say a word, but Blue hadn't been expecting that anyway. When they arrived at the Battle Tree, he stalked off again and Blue sighed, looking vaguely apologetic at the trainers there to greet them.

“Don't mind him. He's uh. Stomach ache.“

The woman hosting the tournament vaguely nodded, looking at the door that Red at stormed through, but then she smiled back at Blue, shaking his hand.

“It's an honor to have you both here. We never thought so many Champions would turn up to our little set up, especially two such prestiged Champions of Kanto.“

Blue preened proudly, since it wasn't often that he was acknowledged as anything higher than Gym Leader these days. Perhaps the people of Alola were a little more easily impressed due to the league being newly established, but it was still nice to be admired. It wasn't long before he was weaving a long story about to a growing group of people about how he'd singled-handedly stopped Team Rocket at the age of only nine, before becoming the youngest Gym Leader in at the time, and while he was embellishing a lot of details (It had obviously been Red that stopped Team Rocket, and he was actually eleven at the time, but the part about the youngest Gym Leader was true) it was still a lot of fun to be happily boasting to a willing audience again.

After the crowd cleared, the girl who'd been admiring Exeggutor yesterday appeared. She looked like she'd dressed for the occasion, wearing a pretty, floaty dress that was decorated with hibiscus flowers. Gold bangles went up and down her slim, brown arms and her hair waved prettily at her shoulders.

“Blue! It's so good to see you again! I realized I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Alani. I'm going to be one of the competitors here. I'm a bit nervous, but it's exciting." She then winked, tapping her nose coyly. “Am I going to get to see the wonderful Exeggutor unleash his amazing Psychic powers?“

Blue smirked, picking Exeggutor's Pokéball from his belt, tossing it up and down in his palm. “I should think so. He's ready for a good battle. We're going up against the Champion today.“

Alani squealed with delight, but then the man from yesterday called her over again, sounding a bit sharper than he previously had. Alani huffed, but then she smiled again.

“That's my boyfriend, I should... probably go. But I'll have my eye on you Mr Oak!" With that, she giggled and daintily ran off to join said boyfriend. Blue couldn't help but sigh wistfully, but he wasn't really all that bothered.

When he turned though, someone seemed much more bothered. Red had apparently been behind them the whole time, giving Blue such a icy stare, that Blue thought he'd turn to stone. There was a stretching awkward silence between them, even Pikachu looked uncomfortable.

“...Um. Red...? What's your problem?“

Red just tutted furiously, about to storm off again, but then the woman from reception spoke over an intercom, announcing that the Champion had arrived. Of all the times. This wasn't a good enough reason for Red to stay, but Blue caught his arm, hissing to him furiously.

“Look. I'm sorry I can't tell what's up with you, but we're going to go out there, and put on a good show, alright? Everyone's here to see the great Champion of Kanto.“ Blue spat this out, bitterly as ever. This time Red didn't flinch or look sad. He just glared and glared, fist clenching at his side. Then the moment passed, and he composed himself, walking towards the Battle Tree's entrance. Blue tutted quietly, feeling incredibly churned up, but he followed all the same.

Alola's Champion was a small, skinny girl with a slightly unnerving smile. She seemed vaguely dazed upon becoming Champion, as if it had all happened at once, beyond her expectations. Blue couldn't say he recognized the feeling. He'd been a child Champion too, but it hadn't made him nervous or confused, it had filled him with nothing but raw drive, but even that hadn't been enough against Red. Blue teased him cheekily in front of the Champion, but he still said nothing. No congratulations, or even a greeting. He wasn't glaring anymore, but his expression was still stony. The Champion didn't look particularly bothered by this though, and when Blue asked who she wanted to battle, she immediately chose Red. Typical. Despite his foul mood, Red accepted, letting Pikachu leap from his shoulder, light ball clutched tightly in it's paws.

After an explosive battle, Red came through victorious and the crowd went wild, delighted to see Red's famous Pikachu in action. Alola's Champion looked a little pained, but accepted her defeat gracefully. After all, losing to Red was probably the smallest dishonor a trainer could face when it came to losing. That's what Blue told himself anyway.

After a full day of battling at the Tree, Red and Blue retired at Samson's place once more. More famous trainers from around the world had shown up, and tomorrow, Sinnoh's former Champion Cynthia would be taking the stage. Blue decided to take the opportunity to explore the islands a little more. He saw to Pidgeot, rubbing some massage oil he'd bought from Johto on it's wings, before feeding it a Masala he'd bought earlier in the day. It stretched contently, squawking quietly in confirmation when Blue quietly explained their route for tomorrow. As it settled down to sleep, Blue withdrew it into it's Pokéball, feeling a gentle sense of pride of how far he'd come in this department at least.

Feeling his good mood on the brisk of returning, Blue went to find Red, with the intent of asking him if he wanted to join him tomorrow. He found him out in the garden, petting Pikachu's sleeping head as he looked up at the moon.

“Hey."

Red turned, only looking vaguely surprised before turning to look back up at the sky. Blue blew his fringe out of his eyes in exasperation, walking down the garden steps to go sit with him.

“Your silent treatment feels colder than usual.“

Red of course said nothing, but his brow furrowed slightly. Blue rolled his eyes, and let them sit in the quiet for longer, the silence only punctuated by the sound of fluttering Ledybas and Pikachu's soft snoring.

“So, are you going back after this? To Mount Silver, I mean.“

Blue expected Red to nod immediately, but instead, after another long pause, he shrugged. Blue couldn't help but feel a twinge of hopefulness somewhere in his heart. Red looked up, before glancing pointedly at the Pokéballs at Blue's belt and Blue was gently brought back to his page.

“I thought she was going to choose me, to battle I mean... But thinking about it now, they always choose you, don't they? The great Red. I'm just the kid who lost to Red because he didn't look after his Pokemon properly.“ Blue laughed hollowly, and looked straight ahead. “People love a silent hero, y'know? Not some mouthy brat like me.“

Blue didn't see Red vehemently shaking his head, but his ears didn't miss what came next. Red's lips parted and croaked out a slightly raspy voice that obviously hadn't been used for a long time. His strong, tall frame and broad jaw didn't exactly fit well with the stuttered sound that came out.

_“Yy-you've come... f-ffar."_

Blue felt stupid for suddenly wanting to cry. He clenched his fist and took a shaky breath, entirely unsure of how to feel. Having Red back had all the feelings of inadequacy he thought he'd buried come bubbling to the surface, but at the same time, he didn't want Red to leave again either. The thought made his heart hurt. Blue suddenly clenched his teeth, grabbing a Pokéball from his belt to brandish it, almost wildly.

“Let's battle. Now. For old times sake."

Red suddenly looked very tired, and simply shook his head, Blue felt infuriated.

“C'mon, you're the Champion, right? You're obligated to accept any challenge that comes your way.“

Red shook his head again, looking away this time. Pikachu stirred in his arms and he stroked it's head, trying to quieten it like a child. Blue just felt more annoyed, letting out a strangled cry of frustration.

“You don't respect me at all, do you? I get that you're Mr Soft Touch when it comes to Pokemon but... but... couldn't you think about the humans in your life for once...?“

This time, it was Blue's turn to storm off, furiously slamming the backdoor behind him in a tantrum reminiscent of his ten year old self.

It was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, the feedback I've had from this fic already has been lovely and unexpected, thank you all so much for reading! Here's the second chapter, and here's my tumblr if anyone is interested. http://starryamber.tumblr.com/ I was hoping to get this finished by christmas, and while that's still a possibility, I've had a few more ideas for it that might make it a bit longer, though I still doubt it'll go further than 4 chapters.
> 
> EDIT: LOL, THIS WENT FURTHER THAN FOUR CHAPTERS... But I'm glad it did 8D
> 
> But yes! Please enjoy! Writing Pokemon battles is hard, haha.

Blue felt elated, fire was burning in the pit of his belly. He was sat upon a grand throne, bright gold in colour and embellished with rubies and sapphires. Blue looked so cool, felt so powerful and he knew exactly where he was. Kanto's champion chamber. He's been here before... or is this the first time? Either way, it doesn't matter. He's not a child this time around, he's a full fledged Pokemon master, an this time, it was going to stay that way. 

The sound of a heavy door creaking open piqued Blue's attention and he let out a single laugh, throwing back his head and letting it echo through the vast room. He didn't need to see who was coming in, he already knew. 

"I was looking forward to seeing you, Red."

Blue stepped down from the throne, plucking a Pokeball from his belt. He could see Red clearly now, standing at the other side of the stadium, the floodlights casting a harsh light on his equally harsh features. He certainly wasn't a child this time round either, standing tall with a build that was almost on the burly side. It didn't matter though, Red wouldn't be the one doing the fighting. Blue went on.

"My rival should be strong, to keep me sharp."

At this point, Blue noticed something strange. Pikachu wasn't perched at Red's shoulders, and there wasn't any Pokeballs at his belt. Strange... Though Blue didn't let this break his demeanor, Red must have his Pokemon somewhere, this was  _Red_ , after all. Blue brushed the oddity off and carried on.

"While working on the Pokedex, I looked all over for the most powerful Pokemon!"

Ah, it felt good to boast. He was champion, not Lance, not Red. Blue was Champion. He'd show that Red just how good it was. No one else mattered, as long as Red knew.

"Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokemon type!"

Blue felt that this didn't exactly apply to his team in this day and age, where Pokemon with wildly different type combinations were being discovered everyday, but somehow it didn't matter in the moment. He had faith in his Pokemon to hit hard with an all out offence. Trickery and abilities didn't matter when you got one hit KO'ed. 

"And now! I'm the Pokemon League Champion!"

The words tasted luscious in his mouth, and he could see Red struggling, his usually stoic features were strained, and his face was pink. Obviously from frustration. Blue cackled and went on to his big finish.

"Red. Do you know what that means?"

Blue let the words hang in the air sweetly, walking towards his rival with an obvious swagger. Red started walking toward him from the other side, so they met in the middle of the stadium. Blue smirked right in Red's face, raising himself up slightly on the balls of feet. Red wasn't going to answer, but Blue never needed him to.

"I'll tell you."

Red's eyes were burning, Blue was sure his own looked the same. He was going to win this time, win and defend his honor.

"I... am the most powerful trainer in the  _wo-wollmhph_...!!"

Blue's last boast dissolved somewhere in his throat, because suddenly Red was kissing him. Red swept Blue up in dramatic embrace, as if they were both in a glamorous movie, dipping Blue back with ease. Blue spluttered into the kiss, his emotions suddenly darting wildly into a million different directions, but he didn't pull away, instead clutching at Red's shirt with his fingers. He blinked in confusion as Red pulled away, and Red looked no less composed, his eyes wide and hopeful, as if expecting some sort of response. Only, how could Blue respond to that? How was Blue supposed to react to his rival kissing his face off in the middle of a stadium? His heart was going a mile a minute, and the seconds ticked by tortuously. Blue ran a tongue delicately over his lips, before opening his mouth to speak.

Unfortunately, he was cut off by the sound of wild applause and suddenly the stadium lit up. Everyone was there, watching them awkwardly embrace, and they were clapping. The Elite Four were there, his Grandfather was there (wiping a tear from his eye) and Daisy was there too, cheering wildly. Even Pikachu was there, padding it's little paws together with strengthened vigor. 

Suddenly, they weren't in the Champions Chamber anymore, and Blue didn't feel bewildered any more. He was in a chapel, wearing the finest suit he'd ever bought, Red at his side looking stunningly handsome. Behind the stand, stood the president of Silph Co, a string of bejeweled Master Balls round his neck, snapping the book in his hands shut. He smiled at them both, nodding proudly,

"You may now kiss the bride."

Blue frowned.

"The bride? The bride? I shouldn't be the bride, I'm the Champion. I'm the  _Champion_ , got it?" He suddenly whirled around to face Red, jabbing him harshly in the chest. "I'm better than you, got it? I'll always be better than you, I'll always be a step ahead. I don't  _want_  you here, so push off back to Mount Silver. _Okay?_ "

Blue sat bolt upright in bed, a sheen of cold sweat covering his brow. The nights were uncomfortably warm in Alola, but Blue still felt a chill searing through him like it was the dead of winter. At the foot of his bed, Jolteon bristled with concern. A dream. A stupid, stupid dream. Ugh. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, his PokeNav started ringing loudly, making Blue almost leap out of his skin. Jolteon cocked it's head, not really knowing how to react to it's trainer being so jittery. Blue flustered furiously as he scrambled for the device, turning stubbornly away from Jolteon to answer the video call.

"Hi Blue! What's up?"

Blue glared at the image of his sister on the screen, frowning at the clock in his room in the dim light. "Daisy? Do you know what time it is?"

Daisy giggled, but she had the decency to look a little guilty, waving her hand dismissively. "Sorry... I do know the time difference, I just forget sometimes! You travel so much, I can never keep track."

Blue sighed, but he wasn't in any hurry to get back to sleep. Upon hearing Daisy's voice, Jolteon nuzzled close to sit in his lap, and he stroked it's head absently, moodily puffing up his fringe. "It's fine, I was awake anyway."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "I'll say! You look like you've seen a ghost! Been having strange dreams?"

Blue balked, feeling that it was immensely unfair that his older sister could read him like a book, even when he was thousands of miles away. Though the reason for his strange dream had probably been because he'd had to listen to Daisy gush about her upcoming wedding before heading on the trip. That must be it. Yeah.

"Ugh. Why are you calling anyway?"

"To check up on you!"

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I do. It's my job. 'Sides. Grandpa says you and Red aren't speaking. Mr Samson called and said."

Blue glared and glanced away. "Well, that's nothing new. Red has said like, two words ever."

Daisy sighed with exasperation, before taking a sip of tea. She looked thoughtful for a couple of moments. "It's a shame, the two of you haven't had a chance to hang out like this for so long. I daresay since you were both children even."

Blue shrugged. "Pokemon training is busy work."

"I don't doubt it, Blue. But.. You and Red... You both love Pokemon so much, but things have changed so much since you were kids. You barely see rookie trainers with rivals anymore."

Blue sniffed at that, but suddenly a smirk quirked at his lips. "Well. That's no fun."

Daisy giggled, setting the tea down. "That's it! But what I'm saying is... you could both be really good together. Two of the best trainers in the world, I'd wager. And... I don't know. You both understand each other in a way no one else can. Even when you were the mouthiest little kid, Red was still always there with you."

Blue paused, his eyes fixed on the hand he was petting Jolteon with. When the pause went on too long, Daisy sighed, but before she could speak, Blue got in first.

"...It's not a big deal, Red and I might have some mutual understanding or whatever, but that's only because we've been through such similar experiences. When it comes to everything else...? We're just too different. When this trip his over, I'll go back to Viridian and he'll go back to training in Johto by himself. I don't see why everyone is getting so wound up over it."

Why did it feel like he was talking himself out of something? Blue just tutted lightly. Daisy frowned.

"It seems like you're getting quite wound up over it, little brother."

Blue didn't answer. When the silence stretched on even longer than before, Daisy sighed.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep. Please try and make things right with Red before you leave, okay? Bye-bye Blue! Bye-Bye Jolty!"

Jolteon gave a soft woof in response, and Blue wrinkled his nose. "He ain't called  _Jolty_. Smell ya, Sis."

Daisy just giggled and gave a little wave, and Blue switched the PokeNav off, moodily tossing it aside. He rolled over, staring at the wall, knowing that Red was sleeping in the next room. Blue furrowed his brow a little, wondering just what sort of things Red thought about at this hour. If he had weird dreams, or if he muttered quietly to Pikachu, or if he thought about what Blue was thinking about.

...Hm. Unlikely.

Blue tutted, feeling frustrated with himself. Then he turned over in an attempt to drift off, but it was a long time before sleep took him again.

* * *

 The next morning, Samson told Blue that Red had already left without a word. Blue tried to appear nonchalant, shrugging it off and muttering some excuse for him. Samson didn't look terribly convinced, which just served to irritate Blue even more. Was it really so hard to comprehend that two people couldn't get along sometimes? After mumbling a thank you for his breakfast, Blue grabbed his bag and made for the door, but then Samson called after him.

"Ah, Blue? You received a message from Miss Cynthia today. She's interested in meeting both of you."

Blue didn't even bother turning back, his eyebrows practically touching his hairline. "Yes. Well. One of us is out of commission. Both of us are about to be. Later."

With that, Blue was out the door, and it was maddening, because he wanted so much to battled Cynthia. She was one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world, battling her would be a earth shattering experience, for both Blue and his Pokemon. If he could beat Cynthia in front of everyone... But Cynthia obviously wasn't interested in battling Blue, no one ever was these days. Blue wanted to punch himself, it wasn't fun feeling so pitiful and down on himself, being confident and self assured was much more fun. He wondered if Red felt that way, surely he had to. That much glory as a trainer surely had to come with mental strength, the silent act was obviously just part of the cool element. 

Yet when Blue remembered the single, short sentence Red had barely croaked out last night, it made his heart feel strange. Red never felt the need to show off in front of him, or in front of anyone, he was just Red. Just Red, and he didn't even have to try.

Blue tutted and stared up at the vibrant sky, plucking a Pokeball from his bag. If he was in Alola, he might as well take the opportunity to explore. Anything to get his mind away from his silent travel companion. With a burst of light, Pidgeot appeared, cooing at the sight of Blue with glee. Blue smiled sheepishly with appreciation. 

"Hey. Mind giving me a lift?"

Pidgeot ruffled it's feathers with delight, crouching so Blue could clamber on. It spread it's great wings, and they were away.

* * *

 Alola was vast and colourful, and Blue found a myriad of things to distract him from thoughts of Red. He got to work catching some of the regions local Pokemon, and by lunchtime, he'd added a Salandit, a Hakamo-mo and a Wishiwashi to his party. He took the time to cautiously greet each one, patting their heads and welcoming them to his team. Blue still felt a little awkward communicating with his Pokemon, but it was a lot easier when no other people were around. Having Pidgeot there too was helpful, the Pokemon took one look at it and seemed almost bowled over, as if they longed for it's strength. They could see Blue's other Pokemon and knew he was a good trainer, Blue knew Pokemon understood that much.

All the same, he knew his connections weren't on the same level as Red's Pokemon. He could communicate with his Pokemon without saying a single word. Even in battle, he never needed to call out attacks, directing them with nothing but a single look. Blue had to admit, it was ridiculously cool. If Red wasn't so awkward at every single thing that didn't involve Pokemon, he almost looked like the most charismatic man in the world. It wasn't... fair. Blue huffed a little, irritated that he'd let his thoughts drift to Red again. He patted Pidgeot's head, looking up at the darkening sky.

“One more. Then we'll head back.”

Pidgeot nodded, and Blue climbed back on board, holding on tight as Pidgeot took to the air again. They soared over the islands, and Blue cast a sharp eye to the ground, looking for an unusual spot. There were a few places, but over the years, Blue knew that the rarest Pokemon were always in the last place you could expect. There was a vast lake, with a shrine in the centre, but nothing aside Ratatas lurked in the grass there. He spotted a Litwick, wandering round a graveyard, but these were all Pokemon he already owned. He wanted something new. Finally, they flew over a vast market that obviously hadn't been touched for a long time, and Blue knew this would be the place. He gestured to the market, and Pidgeot dived down, landing gracefully outside the building.

Blue withdrew Pidegot, since it looked like he was a little too big for the door. He considered sending out his knew Salandit, but then he paused. The market was quiet, It was almost too quiet, and Blue couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He reached for a Pokeball, ready to battle in case something or someone jumped out...

...Then his PokeNav started ringing loudly, nearly shocking Blue out of his skin. He sighed sharply and pulled it from his bag.

“Damnit, Daisy. This better be good!”

But when he looked at the caller ID, it wasn't Daisy at all, it was... Red. Did Red even know how to use a phone? Blue's finger hovered above the answer button, biting his lip slightly. Red never called him, Red never called anyone. What was the problem...? What could Red possibly have to say to him that couldn't wait until he got back?

…

Blue shook his head, a pained expression etched into his features. He snapped the PokeNav shut and shoved it back into his bag, striding into the broken down market like he owned it.

The air of the market was instantly familiar, and almost creepily nostalgic. It reminded Blue a lot of the Pokemon Tower in Lavender town, and sure enough, a Gastly bobbed cheekily into view, sticking it's tongue out. Blue just raised an eyebrow in response, returning the gesture. Gastly chucked with approval, and didn't attack, instead drifting to the back of the store, no doubt going to alert the other Pokemon around. Blue wasn't particularly worried, he'd raised a Gastly from Kanto, and knew the evolutionary line very well. They were far from a threat if unprovoked, and seemed much more interested in having fun rather than battling. He also knew that they were a pretty solitary line, so there probably wouldn't be many more types of Pokemon living in here, bar a Zubat of course, because Zubat's seemed to get everywhere. Sure enough, a bold Golbat swooped down, and Blue casually sent out Jolteon. With a short warning zap of electricity, it fluttered away. Blue didn't really get much out of battling weaker wild Pokemon, it seemed extremely unfair to pit them against his much more experienced monsters.

Blue exchanged a glance with Jolteon, and they walked on, though Blue's intrigue with the building was rapidly decreasing. He sighed but decided to at least check through to the back, clambering over the shelves and discarded Pokedolls all over the floor. He noticed a large Pikachu one slumped over in the corner, it's eyes almost seemed like it followed him round the room. Blue shivered, but brushed it off, figuring that it was probably another Gastly possessing it.

“Red would like that.” He muttered to Jolteon, which did nothing but give a short woof in response. Blue pouted down at it, as if Jolteon was directly accusing him of thinking about Red all the time. “I mean. Guy's got Pikachu on the brain. Only a total weirdo like him would want something like that.”

Jolteon continued to look unconvinced, but then something else caught it's eye, and it growled. Blue looked in the same direction, blinking blearily in the dim light.

“...Was that there before...?”

At the back of the store was a large door, Blue could have sworn he'd looked to the wall before, and it had been completely bare. His heart sped up as he stared, and he could hear a Haunter tittering like mad somewhere behind him. He exchanged a glance with Jolteon, and headed over cautiously, looking the door up and down. It seemed undoubtedly real, and when Blue reached out to touch it, it felt real too. Hard, solid and cold against his fingers.

“Weird...”

Blue felt a pang of excitement pulse through him, and he pushed the door open. Perhaps it was just the work of a Gengar, but it had to be a particularly strong Gengar if this was the case. Blue wasn't against catching more Pokemon of the same type if they showed potential. He went into the room, and Jolteon's spines crackled with sparks as it followed.

“ _Kkyuu...Pckk..kyuu.._.”

Blue raised whipped his head around the tiny room at the sound, it was barely bigger than a cupboard, yet it was entirely empty bar a few smaller items strewn about the floor. It was hard to see exactly what they were though, since this room was darker than the rest of the building.

“Flash,  Jolteon.”

Jolteon's spines lit up with a glow that shone intensely, before dimming down to a light bright enough for the room to be entirely visible.

“ _Kyuu..._ ”

The sound was almost mournful now, and Blue was pretty sure he'd never heard a Gengar make that sound, though he also knew it wasn't beyond a Gengar's capabilities to change it's voice. All the same, now that Blue could see, this definitely didn't look like the kind of place a Gengar would live. The items on the floor were _Pikachu_ dolls. Some looked very old, like they'd been hand knitted, or produced by some low end factory years ago. Some were like action figures, and there was one Blue even recognized from his childhood. A short, fat little figure with a slightly discoloured belly. Blue remembered it's cheeks used to light up when you pressed the button, though it looked beyond working order now. There were newer looking dolls too, some even looked brand new, and he'd seen them on sale in lots of the shops around Alola.

The pictures on the wall were even stranger. More Pikachu. Pikachu's _everywhere_. There were posters from Pikachu movies, Pikachu from Pokemon Magazines. Weird childlike drawings of Pikachu... There were even articles about Pikachu. Most of them Blue didn't recognize, but right in the centre of the room, was an article about... Red's Pikachu. It was pinned next to the front page of a magazine that Blue remembered from the time that Red became champion. Red hadn't really been the type for posing for photo shoots, but Pikachu had lapped the attention up, resulting in the ridiculous Pikacraze that followed. One that seemed to torment Blue to the very day.

Blue had to admit, of all the tricks he'd seen a ghost Pokemon pull, this had to be... the most genuinely creepy one. He went pale, feeling goosebumps raise all over his skin. Maybe... maybe he didn't need another Gengar.

“Come on, Jolteon. Let's... let's...”

“ _Mimii...k-k-Mimiikkyuuu...._ ”

The sound was louder now, a painful gurgling noise that sounded like it came from the back of something's throat. Even Jolteon looked uneasy, quivering a little at Blue's heels. They both turned, their hackles raised for a fight, and standing behind them, now clear in the light of Jolteon's flash, was a Pikachu.

“Oh my god.”

Upon further inspection, this Pokemon was certainly not a Pikachu. It writhed and trembled strangely, and it's face looked more like one of the Pikachu in the drawings than a real face. In fact, the Pokemon didn't look entirely real, more like it was hiding under a rag. Blue whipped out his Pokedex, but it didn't recognize anything. The Pokemon hissed, reaching out a shadowy claw from beneath the rag. Fear wasn't an emotion Blue felt often, but this little Pokemon was doing a great job of thoroughly creeping him out right now. It stumbled closer and Blue took a brisk step back.

“ _K-k-kkyuu..._ ”

The claw withdrew back under the Pokemon's rag, and it looked almost dejected, it's makeshift head tilting backwards. Blue's expression softened slightly, his eyes darting from the vast amounts of Pikachu merchandise and back to the Pokemon again.

“Hey man. S-so. You like Pikachu...?”

The Pokemon perked up again, nodding it's head jerkily.

“ _Mimimi..._ ”

Blue couldn't help but feel a hint of pity now, not that the Pokemon seemed weak. There was definitely a strong power resonating from it, but it didn't seem to care so much about that. It looked longingly at the picture of Red's Pikachu on the wall, a small sigh gurgling from it's throat (if it had one...). Blue stepped a little closer, before slowly crouching down to the Pokemon's level.

“Pikachu's okay. I always preferred Raichu, personally, but each to their own. I... I know that Pikachu in the picture, you know.”

The Pokemon looked at Blue with interest, cocking it's head. It was almost cute.

“Yep. I've battled that little monster loads of times, never beat it once. The only reason it's so great though, is because it's got a pretty awesome trainer.”

This didn't seem to be what the Pokemon wanted to hear, it wilted even more. Blue felt like wilting with it.

“Hey... Did you make this room? Pretty cool trick, I've been to the Pokemon Tower, y'know. In Lavender town? Ever heard of it? And this is a creepier trick than anything the Pokemon can do there. You're pretty amazing, dude.”

Blue gently reached his hand out, curling it into a fist. The Pokemon looked at it, a confused aura surrounding it. Blue smiled.

“It's a fistbump. You can use your little claw thing, a-as long as it doesn't knock me out of anything.”

The Pokemon burbled, reaching out the shadowy claw. It copied Blue's fist motion and gently bumped it as instructed. It felt light and cold, like a thick cloud.

“Yeah. You don't wanna be like Pikachu, you're a _cool_ little dude, right? How about... how about a battle, and... if I win, you could come with me. If you wanted.”

The Pokemon nodded so enthusiastically, Blue reckoned it would go with him whether he won the battle or not. He gave a slightly lopsided smile, feeling good that he'd managed to make a connection so quickly. He's good at this... He's glad he's good at this.

“Alright then! One on one. We should probably step outside. I uh, don't want to ruin your little Pikachu Shrine.”

They headed out of the room and into the aisles of the market. Jolteon followed, and stood opposed to the Pokemon, it's spines crackled to life as Blue took his place behind it, hand confidently on his hip. A few Gastlys and Haunters had lined up to watch, cackling with glee at the show that was about to begin. The Pokemon hobbled out shyly, but it seemed equally as excited for the battle.

“Lets start then! In this corner, Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, Blue! In that corner, Mr Pikaboo! Are you ready?”

The Pokemon gurgled with delight, and the ghosts watching whooped with joy in kind. Blue felt a little silly, but it didn't really matter with no people around, though part of him wished that Red could see how well he was doing here.

“Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt!”

Jolteon gave a loud bark, and a clap of thunder rung through the air, crackling towards the Pokemon. Blue smirked as the attack made contact, knowing he'd gotten in a good hit first. Though when the smoke cleared, Blue's eyes widened. The attack had done nothing, the Pokemon seemed entirely unharmed. It's head fell to the side, and it croaked with triumph. Blue found himself laughing, knowing he'd found something special.

“Dude, that's awesome! You're like a living substitute!”

The Pokemon croaked happily, before vanishing into the ground. Jolteon looked about the floor wildly, before being knocked down as the Pokemon appeared again. Blue was grinning almost wildly now, and he felt a fire in his belly as the fight raged on.

“Jolteon, Pin Missile!”

Jolteon rained tiny pins down on the battlefield, and the Pokemon darted back and forth to dodge, but some still got caught in it's rag. It fought back with a swipe of it's claw and after a few more explosive turns, the fight started to die down. Jolteon was panting, and the Pokemon didn't look much better. Blue grinned, plucking a Pokeball from his bag.

“Wanna come along with us then?”

The Pokemon gave a little jump, nodding it's limp head. Blue nodded back, feeling entirely endeared by the Pokemon now.

“Alright, welcome to the family.”

Blue tossed the ball, and the Pokemon vanished with a burst of light. It didn't even shake, bursting with stars immediately. Blue chuckled.

“Way to be eager. I'm glad you're happy to be here though.”

Blue saw to Jolteon with a potion, then let the Pokemon out of the ball, flipping open the Pokedex again, this time, it flashed to life, rattling off an entry.

“ _Mimikyu. A lonely Pokemon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to other people and Pokemon. If it's neck is broken or if it's rag is town during an attack, it will work through the night to patch it._ ”

Blue laughed a little, shaking his head. “Dude, you're breaking my heart here. You'll have lots of fun with us, promise. I'll even introduce you to that Pikachu you like so much, even if it's just to show you how much better than him you are.”

Mimikyu shuddered happily, and Blue patted it's head, before withdrawing it along with Jolteon. As he stepped out of the Market and into the night air, he stretched, feeling rather proud of himself. He stared at the starry sky, feeling the cool breeze whip through his hair.

...Man, even wild Pokemon were feeling inadequate because of Red, it was almost funny. It was weird, after everything that had transpired, Blue wasn't even sure why they were mad at each other. Blue just felt frustrated because he wasn't as good as Red, but that wasn't Red's fault. But it wasn't the only reason, he missed Red. And there was the very likely possibility that Red didn't miss him. He'd come home once in a while if that were the case, surely...

Perhaps it was time to sort this out. Blue reached for Pidgeot's Pokeball, but before he could, his Pokenav started ringing again. Blue snatched it immediately, suddenly hoping desperately that Red was calling him again. When he looked at the screen, he went pale. Five missed calls from Red, ten missed calls from Samson. There'd obviously been no signal inside the Market. The caller ID read Samson again, and Blue answered, his heart beating fast.

“Hello...?”

“Oh, Blue. You're alright! Thank goodness. Is Red with you?”

“No. I haven't seen him all day.”

There was a long pause before Samson spoke again. “Oh. That's odd.”

Blue felt a pang of absolute dread. “I-I'm sure he's fine, he disappears all the time. He'll be training.”

Samson still didn't sound certain. “I suppose he could be... Only... His Pokeballs have all been left here. ...Even... Even Pikachu is here. It seems a little agitated.”

Blue snapped the PokeNav shut, breaking out Pidgeot without hesitation. He climbed on it's back, patting it's head and whispering into it's ear.

“Keen eye, let's find Red. And fast.”

Pidgeot understood the urgency, spread it's wings, and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Needed a little quiet moment to myself this Christmas Eve, and i ended up getting this chapter finished! Hope everyone is having a good one, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

After what was probably an hour of swooping over Alola in search of Red, Blue started to panic. He willed Pidgeot to Mega Evolve in a bid to improve it's Keen Eye, but even then it couldn't spot Red anywhere. As they flew through the night sky, Blue gripped against Pidgeot's feathers, trying to keep calm. Red was fine, surely. He was the Champion. He trained in harsh environments. He'd gone up against Legendary Pokemon with the power of a natural disaster, he'd _caught_ them. He'd taken down a vast, criminal organization. He was _Red_. ...But he'd done all those things with his Pokemon by his side...

Blue closed his eyes, taking long, shaky breaths as he tried to compose himself. Worried. He was so worried. It was so stupid, and surely Red was fine, but he was worried. 

Pidgeot suddenly gave a great squawk, diving down to a gigantic canyon on Poni Island. As it got close to the ground, it flapped it's great wings and landed lightly on it's talons. Blue climbed off it's back, instantly seeing what Pidgeot had noticed. 

It was Red's hat. 

Blue gritted his teeth as he took the hat in his hands, brushing the dust off it mournfully. Red was out here in this canyon, hatless and Pokemonless. Blue wasn't sure what was sadder. He whipped his head around wildly, as if Red was hiding somewhere behind the rocks, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Red? Buddy? It's me! A-Are you out there?"

A flock of Murkrow fluttered over the canyon ahead, obviously disturbed by Blue's panicked voice. He could barely recognize himself, he sounded high pitched and strained, but it was nothing compared to how he felt. Always take Pokemon with you if you're venturing into areas with wild ones. That was what his Grandfather parroted over and over again, Red should know better than anyone. Blue dug his nails into the fabric of the hat, trying to figure out what to do. Oh god, why hadn't he answered Red's call?

He withdrew Pidgeot, picking another PokeBall from his belt, in a flash of light, Arcanine appeared. It sensed Blue's panic instantly, sniffing his hair with concern. Blue looked up at it, frantic tears threatening to spring at his eyes.

"Here, can you sense him?" He offered Arcanine the hat to smell, though there was probably no need for it, he knew Red's scent well enough already. Even so, Arcanine's ears pricked up with urgency, it even crouched slightly, as if offering Blue a ride, despite the fact that it was usually far too proud for anything of the sort. Blue felt stupidly emotional, even if it was hardly the time for it. His Pokemon cared so much. He scrubbed his eyes furiously, before shaking his head.

"I-It's okay. I can keep up. Thanks, boy."

Arcanine nodded, and bounded off into the canyon, Blue followed, silently praying that nothing terrible had happened. It was tough keeping up with Arcanine, but Blue felt as if he'd he'd taken a shot of raw adrenaline, and his body refused to give out, not until Red had been found. As he followed, he was suddenly struck by a memory. All those years ago, when Red had just been a scrawny kid, when he'd just become the Champion and he figured he could take on the world, he'd returned from Ceruleon Cave in a state. More than a state, he'd been _injured_ , and half his party had fainted. Even Pikachu was out of commission.

Blue could still remember the pure horror he'd felt at seeing Red so beaten up, bruised, cut and shaking, but he'd cared about nothing apart from the Master Ball in his shaking hands. He'd stormed into the most dangerous place in Kanto, with the intent of facing the most dangerous Pokemon in Kanto - not just Kanto, the world - and saving it. Blue could remember all Red had gone through, the confrontation with Team Rocket, all the Gym Leaders, the Elite 4... it had seemed like nothing to Red, but when Blue saw him, bandaged up in the hospital bed after the encounter with Mewtwo, it had been the first time he felt something other than jealousy towards him. He'd been angry, angry and so, so worried. And yet he was still jealous, because Red had been so cool and brave, and _he'd done it_. He'd caught Mewtwo. 

"You're such a dumbass! What would have happened if you'd have died? There's lots of people here who'd miss you! Your Mom, Daisy, Gramps... I'm so pissed that you'd be so stupid and reckless...! All for a Pokemon that tried to kill you!"

Red had just stared at him, still stoic as ever, despite his eye being swollen shut. At the time, it was like he didn't care. All the people that had worried about him didn't matter, he'd just let his Pokemon down. 

Red recovered, and focused his entire being on Mewtwo. It continued to be violent, and when it wasn't, it was distant. It wouldn't interact with any Pokemon, or any trainer. It was broken. Mewtwo was Red's first failure.

He'd disappeared to Mount Silver not long after that, and Blue went from seeing Red every single day, to just seeing him every few months. Even then, the visits started to dwindle down. Nowadays, it was sometimes barely twice a year. He didn't even show up when Blue became Viridian's Gym Leader. 

Blue swallowed bitterly at the memory. Was this happening all over again? Had he discovered some stupidly powerful Pokemon in need of some savior? But it didn't explain why he didn't have his Pokemon with him. _Why?_   Were they just... destined to not understand each other?

Ahead, Arcanine skidded to a halt, it's ears folded back in a harsh snarl. It turned it's head back to bark at Blue in warning, but in the moment, a surge of energy burst forth from a dark underpass, knocking Arcanine to the ground. Blue sprinted even faster to catch up, despite the fact that his legs were aching, and he was at Arcanine's side in moments.

"Arcanine? Hey, Arcanine?"

Arcanine shakily pulled itself to it's feet, stepping in front of Blue protectively. He looked up, and a huge Pokemon emerged from the underpass, towering over both of them. It looked like the evolved form of the dragon Pokemon he'd caught earlier, only this one was much bigger, it seemed almost unnaturally big, as if it had been pumped full of energy. Not only that, light seemed to burst from it, like it couldn't contain it's power. Blue clenched his fist, desperately trying to remember Hakamo-o's typing, since this Pokemon would surely be the same. I-it was a dragon, that much was obvious, but what was the secondary type...

The dragon Pokemon opened it's mouth, charging up some sort of attack, but Blue was ready this time, directing Arcanine into battle.

"Flamethrower!"

A burst of fire streamed from Arcanine's jaws, enveloping the Pokemon in flames. Blue knew that fire wasn't effective against dragon, but he had to rely on Arcanine's power, though as expected, the dragon Pokemon was mostly unaffected, shaking off the fire as if it had been nothing. The Pokemon lunged forward, unleashing a Dragonbreath over Arcanine. It was blown backwards, and this time, it couldn't get up. Blue clenched his fist, looking at the familiar yellow sparks that were now flashing around Arcanine's fur in short bursts. It was paralyzed.

Blue swore, and withdrew Arcanine, wondering if maybe it was best to run. He barely knew a thing about this Pokemon, apart from that it clearly wasn't an ordinary one. He was about to bolt in the other direction, when something caught his eye... Someone behind the dragon Pokemon, lying on their side in the cave. They looked up helplessly, the same paralysis sparks erupting around their legs.

"RED!"

Blue was shot with a mix of relief and terror, relief that he'd found Red and that he was still conscious, but terror from the fact that he seemed to be hurt, and that the dragon Pokemon was still very much a threat. Blue itched to run to him, it would be useless if the Pokemon got both of them. Arcanine was out of commission, Pidgeot was exhausted from Mega Evolving before, and the other Pokemon on his team were all rookies. He could heal Arcanine with something from his bag, but the Pokemon's eyes were locked on Blue, as if daring him to make a move.

Dragons. How to deal with dragons...! Back in Kanto, it was simple. Ice and other Dragons. Lance had gone down with with a few good doses of Ice Beam and Dragon Rage from Gyarados. But Gyarados wasn't here. What else was were dragons weak against? Blue willed himself to remember the training in Kalos, he'd remembered something about the new type discovered there. Dragons. Dragons and... Fairy Pokemon...! 

Blue grabbed his newly filled Pokeball, trying his best not to show his nerves. He gave a short glance to Red, who looked agonized, as if he was silently begging him to run away. Blue just shook his head, he wasn't leaving him.

"Mimikyu!"

With a burst of light, Mimikyu tottered on to the field, looking the dragon Pokemon up and down. It seemed to recognize the aura about it, and it nodded in understanding. Blue barked with terrified laughter.

"I'm glad someone knows what's going on here...!"

Red looked bewildered now, wondering what on earth this weird looking Pikachu was doing on the field, this didn't go unnoticed by Mimikyu, who suddenly puffed itself up, obviously ready to impress the worlds most famous Pikachu trainer. 

The dragon Pokemon roared with fury, as if Mimikyu was mocking it, and it drew in a great breath, unleashing an unmistakable Hyper Beam. The noise was so loud, the canyon shook, yet when the light died down and the smoke cleared, Mimikyu was still standing as if nothing had happened. It's head slumped down, and Blue whooped with triumph. 

"Yeahh! Way to go, Mimikyu! We got two turns in now, let's show this guy whose boss!"

Mimikyu gurgled happily, and the dragon Pokemon grunted, crouching slightly as it recharged from the Hyper Beam. Blue pointed, feeling his confidence flood back as the tables turned in his favour.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Mimikyu's head stood back up, and a burst of pink light erupted from under it's rag. The dragon Pokemon was blown backwards, and it growled with absolute malice, but it was still unable to move after using Hyper Beam. Blue grinned, pointing to the battlefield one last time.

"One more! Let's finish this!"

Mimikyu summoned up it's light again, and this time, The dragon Pokemon didn't get back up. It slumped to the ground, and the aura died away. It finally fainted. Blue punched the air with elation, feeling the rush of winning a difficult battle. He ran to Mimikyu, crouching down to offer his fist, it's shadowy claw crept out and curled into a fist of it's own, gently bumping against Blue's. He laughed shakily, wishing that there was more time for celebration. L-later, maybe.

"Thanks buddy. Rest up, 'kay?"

Blue withdrew Mimikyu and scrambled to his feet, rushing past the fallen dragon Pokemon like it wasn't even there. Within moments he was at Red's side, cradling his head in his arms. He didn't look too bad, just a little roughed up and dirty. He smiled up at Blue gratefully, raising a strong but shaky hand to clutch at Blue's. Blue swallowed around a dry throat, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"You moron... Heading into the wild without Pokemon, that's like rule one of the book man... Gramps would be so mad at you... I'm mad at you...!"

Red squeezed his hand tighter, shame etched into his features. Blue felt his anger melting away, and instead it dissolved into relief. He sighed and slid his free hand over Red's shin, feeling the buzz of the paralysis.

"Don't tell me that thing fried you."

Red made a short gesture with his hand at his mouth, in some mocking gesture of blowing a kiss. Then he nodded. Blue tutted, stroking his thumb against Red's shin, eyeing it analytically. Pokemon injuries were much easier to deal with than people injuries. 

"Is it just paralysis?"

Red nodded, then he pressed his hands against his cheeks, while also puffing them up slightly, in an expression that Blue found so devastatingly adorable, he had to look away.

"Right, I can imagine that'd be an occupational hazard from getting cuddly with Pikapal. So you got something for it?"

Red nodded, then pointed over to a corner of the canyon, his bag was strewn across the ground, and odd looking potions that Blue didn't recognize littered the area surrounding it. He grabbed an armful, before returning to Red's side, he pointed to one, and Blue nodded, rolling up Red's jeans to apply it. He worked the concoction over Red's skin, trying very hard to ignore how nicely solid his calve felt beneath his hand. He could feel Red's eyes boring into him, and after a few moments of Blue quietly flustering, he decided to break the silence to speak again.

"What is this stuff? Like... a Paralyze Heal for humans?" 

Red nodded. Blue knew that he wouldn't elaborate, so he prompted for him.

"Make it yourself?"

Another nod.

"Hm. Pretty impressive, bro. Never knew you were some kinda chemist or whatever."

It was weird, talking like nothing had happened. Blue's heart had been in his mouth for the past few hours, and Red had been stuck here for god knows how long, and if no one had found him, the dragon pokemon could have killed him. He had so many questions, but he also knew that Red found talking hard, so he decided to leave them for later, when Red had his strength back. With the ointment applied, he gently eased Red's jeans back down. Red tried to get up, but he didn't get very far, slumping back down again. Blue waved a hand for him to stop.

"C'mon man, I know you forget sometimes, but you ain't a Pokemon, gotta give yourself time to heal. Here..."

Blue called out Arcanine again, seeing to him with a Full Restore now that the danger had gone. It gave a soft bark of appreciation, before padding over to sniff at Red with concern. He smiled at it weakly, reaching out to pat it's head, as if thanking it for it's help in the battle. He looked at Blue pointedly, then to the newest Pokeball at Blue's belt. 

Blue raised an eyebrow. "You wanna meet him?"

Another nod. 

Blue raised a fond eyebrow, and let Mimikyu out. It shuddered in surprise, then stumbled back when it saw Red, bobbing shyly behind Blue's legs. Blue shook his head.

"He wants to thank you. Go ahead."

Red smiled encouragingly, offering out a hand. Mimikyu gurgled, peeping out a little further. Blue patted the back of it's head, easing it forward.

"Go on, dude. You were awesome. Everyone saw."

Mimikyu gave one more whine, but it finally ambled forward, it's claw whipping out to smooth down it's Pikachu rag self-consciously. It wandered up to Red, before giving his outstretched hand a hesitant fist bump. Surprise flashed over Red's features, but then he gave a quiet laugh, and the sound warmed Blue right to his toes. Red nodded, patting it's head. Blue had a feeling they'd be out searching for a Mimikyu of his own tomorrow. A smirk curled across his expression.

"It's better than Pikachu, right?"

Red tutted, not giving an answer. Even though Pikachu was clearly Red's favourite, he'd never show favouritism in front of other Pokemon so blatantly. Even so, Blue couldn't help but feel a little bit worried about Mimikyu meeting Red's Pikachu in person, hopefully it wouldn't worsen it's inferiority complex. Helping Mimikyu with that was suddenly very high on Blue's list of priorities.

Blue withdrew Mimikyu and asked Arcanine to check if the front of the underpass was safe. Pidgeot would definitely be too tired to carry them both, so hopefully the nearest Pokemon center wasn't too far. He took a minute to send a text from his PokeNav to tell everyone Red was safe, pocketing it before the waves of relieved messages poured in. Then, it was just the both of them. Blue glanced away, feeling the wave of guilt return.

"...Were you calling for help? When you rang me before."

Red looked away too, and Blue knew his answer. He swore, feeling so angry at himself, he couldn't even remember why he and Red had been so frustrated with each other. Blue got on his knees and shuffled close, gently clutching a fist at the fabric of Red's sleeve.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. Maybe I still take the rival thing too seriously."

Red looked vaguely stricken, shaking his head before gesturing to himself, like he was sorry too. They stared at each other for a moment, somehow reading what needed to be said in each others eyes.

"...I still don't understand why you were out here without your Pokemon, but maybe you can tell me later."

Red nodded, looking slightly relieved. Then Blue surprised himself, reaching forward to give Red a hug. He predictably froze, obviously unused to human contact, but then he hugged back, his strong arms enveloping Blue tightly. Blue heard himself sigh in the embrace, and somehow, everything in that moment felt extremely warm and right. This only lasted so long before the moment dissolved into thick tension, as Blue realized that perhaps this was something that wasn't supposed to feel warm or right. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, and he felt slightly panicked, worried that Red could feel it flushed against him. 

"Okay bro, this is... this is getting..."

They both awkwardly pulled away, but only so far. Their arms were still around each other, Blue's body painfully aware of the hands at his waist. He looked up, swallowing thickly, before leaning in slightly, just as Red did a-and...

" _Gaooo...?_ "

Blue practically yanked himself away from Red's arms at the sound of Arcanine's cry, falling backwards on to his back. He swore bitterly, but was back on his feet in a flash, dusting himself off vigorously. He turned his back on Red, refusing to let him see his flushed face. W-what had that been?! A stupid, stupid moment, like that stupid, stupid dream. I-if he'd gotten caught up in it, what would Red have thought? 

"Go haul him up Arcanine, I'll grab his dumb hat."

Arcanine blinked at Red as it padded back into the underpass, as if to silently ask him what on earth was wrong. Red simply shrugged. 

* * *

 After an extremely uncomfortable journey to the nearest Pokemon Center, (half due to the fact that Arcanine wasn't really built for carrying two people, let alone someone as bulky as Red, and half due to the fact that Blue was as silent as Red the whole way) Samson was there to greet them. He scolded Red harshly for going out alone without Pokemon, but then patted his shoulder warmly, saying that he was glad that they were all okay. Then he thanked Blue, going as far to call him a hero. Blue shrugged it off, not entirely used to compliments, but there was also the fact that his mind was entirely occupied. He said little else on the ride back to Samson's place. By the time the arrived home, it was late. Samson had food prepared, but Blue went ahead to his room, letting his Pokemon enjoy the food instead. They deserved it after their work today. 

Blue slumped on to his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He felt tired, his body was heavy and aching, but sleep wouldn't take him. He steadily heard everyone else in the house go to bed, and soon it was silent. Blue found himself staring at the wall, wondering if Red was asleep too. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to bore his gaze right through the dry stone and concrete, trying to get to Red without a word, but of course nothing happened. He was no Sabrina. Red was often on his mind, but it seemed that lately his name was like a big flashing neon sign on his brain, it almost made Blue ache to his very core. He clutched at the duvet covers, about to turn on his other side, but then, his PokeNav vibrated. Blue grunted, and picked up the device and squinted at the screen in the darkness, expecting to see Daisy's name. 

_**R:** Are you awake?_

Blue sat bolt upright in disbelief, staring at the wall as if Red had stepped right through it. The house remained silent as ever, but... Red was texting him. Red was trying to talk. Blue bit his lip, his stomach lurching with the tension, but he texted back, erasing the sentence almost five times before he was happy with what it said.

_**B:** yep. cant sleep. u?_

Blue waited on baited breath for Red's answer. About two minutes passed before it came.

_**R:** No, I can't._

Blue wasn't sure how to reply to that, but it seemed as though Red wasn't finished.

_**R:** Sorry I worried you today._

Blue sighed, feeling guilty about how harsh he'd been, it wasn't a case of Red going out of his way to get into trouble. It was the fact that Red could handle himself, and that he should have known better. 

_**B:** its np_

Blue wanted to leave it at that, but even he could see that the short reply seemed stand-offish. He hastily added to it before Red could reply.

_**B:** i just dont get y u went out there without pkmn. thats y everyone was so freaked_

There was another long pause. Blue bit his lip, staring at the screen hopefully. He didn't really expect Red to answer, but then the PokeNav flashed again.

_**R:** I wanted to talk to you without them there._  

Blue really didn't know what to make of that. This time he was the one to pause, and he heard a slight creak from room next door, he glanced to the wall, then finally texted back.

_**B:** coulda just rung me dude_

Blue jumped with how quickly Red responded.

_**R:** I did and you didn't pick up._

The guilt practically stabbed through Blue this time. Red had reached out, and Blue had pushed him away. He couldn't now.

_**B:** sorry, was just pissy 2day. cant even remember what we were fightin abt_

It wasn't a lie, Blue really couldn't. There wasn't one solid thing that had started it, it had just been a build up of underlying tension, but it wasn't something that could be easily explained. Luckily, Red seemed to understand.

_**R:** It's okay. It's what rivals do I guess._

Blue clenched his fist and started texting back, but as soon as he sent the text, another from Red came through.

_**B:** i guess we're not rly rivals anymore tho_

_**R:** I don't really want you to think of me as a rival now. _

This pause was longer than any of the others before. Blue didn't know whether to text back, or to wait for Red, and he could vouch that Red probably felt the same. Blue knew this issue could be solved by... literally going into the next room, but he could tell that Red was finding it easier to speak this way. With that in mind, he decided to wait, and sure enough, another text came through.

_**R:** Haha. I guess that's cleared up. I'd sooner Blue was my friend than my rival. It's exhausting keeping up with him sometimes._

_I don't want you to be just my friend_. The words were suddenly so clear in Blue's mind, that he almost gasped out loud. His thumb almost twitched to text the words. Instead though, Blue placed the PokeNav face down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. Red. _Red_. He wanted Red. He's wanted Red for so long. Blue felt his cheeks tinge pink in the darkness, and he stared at the wall dazedly. The PokeNav buzzed again. Blue didn't pick it up at first, willing his heart rate to slow down. Then he shakily picked it up, blinking in the light of the screen.

_**R:** Did you fall asleep?_

Blue shook his head, even though there was no one there to see.

_**B:** nah. i was just thinkin. why were u in the canyon anyway?_

_**R:** I knew you'd be there, because you like strong Pokemon_

_**B:** ur so weird. next time i want 2 find u, i'll climb the nearest ice mountain_

Blue definitely heard a muffled laugh through the wall, and he found himself smiling. It soon faded though, as he realized that the trip would be over soon.

_**R:** I miss you when I'm at Mount Silver. You should visit me more often._

Blue didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, Red missed him, Red wanted to see him more, but on the other, he was still going back to Mount Silver. Ready to seclude himself from the world for another few years. Blue's thumb hovered over the PokeNav.

_**B:** dont go bk 2 mt silver_

Deleted.

_**B:** i miss u 2_

Deleted.

_**B:** i think about u a lot_

Deleted.

_**B:**  im fallin 4 u man and im rly sorry bc i know it would probs make u uncomfortable n i dont wanna feel like this but i cant help it im sorry_

Definitely deleted. He finally settled with:

_**B:** sure, i'll try and visit u bro_

Red stopped replying after that, and Blue finally set his PokeNav aside. He turned away from the wall and desperately willed himself to fall asleep, but it was impossible when he was more churned up than ever. Perhaps a hour later, he heard Red get out of bed, pace along the hallway and pause at his door. Blue's heart pounded so hard, he was sure that Red might even be able to hear it. He longed for him to just... to just come in and...

He heard the footsteps pad away, and there wasn't another sound through the rest of the night. Blue knew this, because he was wide awake for the entire duration of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks again for the wonderful comments and all the kudos! I never even imagined that people would enjoy this fic so much, I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! Writing is something I'm always wanting to improve on, so constructive crit is welcome too! For now, hope you enjoy this chapter! I still can't say for sure, but I reckon this is the penultimate one. 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks again for the wonderful comments and all the kudos! I never even imagined that people would enjoy this fic so much, I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! Writing is something I'm always wanting to improve on, so constructive crit is welcome too! For now, hope you enjoy this chapter! I still can't say for sure, but I reckon this is the penultimate one. 8D
> 
> once again, my tumblr is http://starryamber.tumblr.com/ stop by if you want to say hello!

Pikachu and Red had been together for a long time. His early life in Pallet had mostly been a blur until he started Pokemon training. He didn't really talk to a lot of kids in the neighborhood, or anyone at all really. Though this wasn't exactly hard, Red didn't speak much anyway. His dad was long gone, and his mother mostly left him to it. It was fine. The only thing that really sparked Red's imagination was Pokemon. He'd bury himself in Pokemon books, Pokemon videos, Pokemon video games. He taught himself about every species, every type, every move. Red longed for a Pokemon, he lived and breathed Pokemon. He counted the time down to the hour to his tenth birthday, and when he'd been presented with Pikachu, Red had almost wanted to cry.

Pikachu was bright, chubby, and spirited. It's eyes sparked cheekily, and Red liked that it didn't take to him straight away. It was wary, just like Red was, and Red was all the more determined to win it's trust. He'd understood immediately that the art of bonding with a Pokemon wasn't something that could be learnt in a book. The knowledge certainly helped, but that alone wasn't going to win Pikachu over.

Blue hadn't figured that out straight away, and Red knew now that it hadn't entirely been his fault. He had a lot of expectations on his shoulders, being the grandson of the great Pokemon Professor and all. Coming out on top was surely an important thing from the beginning. Red had just been a nobody, just someone who'd happened to be Blue's age who also wanted to be a trainer. That's what made them rivals.

Red had honestly never been big on the rival thing. He just wanted to be a trainer and to go at his own pace, but Blue had other ideas. As a trainer, Red had to accept every battle, and he couldn't deny that the very first one with Blue had lit a fire in his belly. Seeing Pikachu win the battle and grow steadily stronger filled Red with pride, but it seemed to fill Blue with something else. 

It was weird not seeing Blue everyday after Red started his journey. It was before the days of PokeNav's, so getting in contact wasn't as easy. Blue always managed to find him along the road none the less, having a clever quip ready every time, despite the fact that Red never said a word in retort.

Red caught more Pokemon and got stronger, Blue caught more Pokemon and got stronger, but somehow Blue was always slightly behind, despite always acting as if he was a million steps ahead. In some ways, he was. He got to all the gyms before Red did, caught all the Pokemon in each area before Red did. In everyone's eyes, he seemed like the stronger trainer by a mile. To Red, other than the gym leaders, Blue was the only challenge. 

But despite Blue's taunts, Red took his time. He stopped to learn about every Pokemon he caught, explored every inch of Kanto's regions. He learned things that weren't in the books, or even in Oak's Pokedex. He stopped to calm the ghost of a Marowak in Lavender Town, confronted the mob boss of Team Rocket, and that wasn't even scratching the surface. Red learned there was much more to being a Trainer than just winning Pokemon battles. 

While Red grew stronger, he could quietly sense Blue growing more frustrated. When Red knocked Blue's champion title from his shoulders, battling him stopped being fun. Red had found him sobbing out in Oak's back garden at the celebration party back home.

"Fuck _off_ , Red. I-I don't want to talk...!"

Red hadn't either, really. He rarely did, but seeing Blue so wracked with sadness was alarming, and it was because of him. Blue had been misguided, but he'd also been young. He hadn't deserved to be knocked from the top so quickly, to be so badly scolded by his grandfather. Blue could have learned, Red could have taught him. He'd been a step ahead, but he'd gone too fast. It was an easy mistake, and he could learn... But Red didn't know how to put this into words. Instead, he hovered over Blue helplessly, his mouth occasionally opening to speak, desperately willing himself to talk, but no words came. Eventually he stopped trying, deciding to cautiously sit by Blue instead, pulling his knees to his chest. 

They sat like that for a while, silent bar Blue's soft sobbing, and even that started to quieten as the night stretched on. He didn't snap at Red again, but he hunched himself away a little, like he didn't want Red to see that he was crying, despite it being a bit late for that. Red didn't point it out all the same. He waited, until the sobs finally stopped. After Blue was quiet for a whole minute, Red deemed it suitable to shuffle closer, hooking a nervous, but comforting arm around his shoulders. Blue tensed terrible, but then he slumped against him, his eyes red and half lidded, too washed out and exhausted to be embarrassed. 

For a while, it was fine, the party went on, Pallet alive with the excitement of being the hometown of two prodigy champions. Or at least it should have been. Blue hadn't had a mention all night, it was like no one knew what to say to him. Becoming champion was the highest honour for a trainer (at least in the eyes of the Pokemon league), yet being champion for all of one night was almost unheard of.

"I wanted to be a Pokemon Master so much."

Despite how soft and croaky Blue's voice was, Red almost jumped. He quickly composed himself though, because if Blue wanted to talk, he'd sure as hell listen. In situations like this, Red felt it was all he was good for. He leaned his cheek on top of Blue's head, vaguely nodding to show he was listening, and Blue went on.

"It's all I've ever wanted, ever since I was just a little kid."

You're still a little kid, Red wanted to say, but he didn't. It would have been hypocritical anyway, with all the adult affairs Red had been sticking his nose into. Blue sniffed, but he didn't pull away from where he was leaning on Red.

"I always knew you were really strong, that's why I wanted you to be my rival, but you never seemed that into battling. I always thought you'd just become some kinda Pokemon Breeder or something, or even a Ranger. Now look at you. Guess I picked the wrong chump to be my rival. Or maybe I'm the chump."

Red shook his head, and Blue sighed, absently touching Red's fingers. They'd never really been close like this, and if anyone had been around, Red knew that Blue would have pushed him away in a second, but at the same time, it was nice knowing that there was a Blue that only Red was allowed to see. 

"I've been way too tough on Eevee. Well. Jolteon now, I keep callin' him Eevee still... I've been way too tough on all of them. They're all so tired. But they kept fightin' for me anyway. I was never grateful when they won, I just scolded them when they lost, even though they've all been tryin' so hard. I'm a shit trainer."

Red shook his head harder now, disturbing Blue from where he was leaning. He sat up, regarding Red dolefully. Red just shook his head again, taking Blue's shoulders as if to reinforce his point. Blue had made mistakes, that's for sure. But Red had seen terrible, terrible things. He thought of the orphaned Cubone, of the tortured Marowak in the Pokemon Tower. Of the Slowpoketails frying on stalls in seedy alleyways, of the Team Rocket grunts brandishing _whips_. Blue wasn't like that, he loved his Pokemon, he really did. He just needed time to learn a little more. Red opened his mouth, feeling a tight knot in the pit of his stomach. Speak, he needed to _speak_. For Blue.

" _Chuu!_ "

Pikachu bounded down the garden path, obviously tired of the attention it had been receiving inside at the party. It leapt into Red's lap, and he took his hands off Blue's shoulder to stroke it's head. He didn't realise it at the time, but in that moment, Blue shuffled away a little, out of reach. 

Pikachu rubbed it's head against Red's hand, chirping happily, not aware of Blue staring at it darkly.

"Why didn't you evolve it? At Vermillion Gym I mean. L.T Surge gave you a thunderstone and everything."

Pikachu suddenly crowed with disdain, leaping up on to Red's shoulders as if Blue was going to whip out a thunderstone right there and then. Blue raised his eyebrows.

"That simple, huh? I guess that's fine. It didn't even need to in the end. I've never seen thunderbolts like yours, Pikaspew."

Pikachu puffed up with indignation, but Red chucked it under the chin, and it soon cheered up. Blue abruptly stood up, scrubbing at his sore eyes one more time, Red looked up at him, almost agonized. He'd wanted Blue to stay. Blue had just raised an eyebrow, his mask now firmly back in place. 

"Don't give me those big Jigglypuff eyes, bro. I haven't eaten a thing, gonna hit the buffet. Besides, you should be going back in there anyway. It is your party."

Red shook his head, he needed sleep tonight, there was a lot to prepare for. Blue seemed to recognize the spark in his eyes.

"...Plans tomorrow? What else could you possibly have to do, man?" 

Red looked away, but it was too late. Blue was too sharp. This time his hands were at Red's shoulders, shaking them a little, despite Pikachu tottering on them.

"No. No. C'mon man. Gramps talked about this. Cerulean Cave is too dangerous."

Red just shrugged, glancing down at the inside of his coat, his eight Kanto badges gleaming slightly in the moonlight. Blue looked stricken.

"Is that the reason you did this? The whole reason you became champion? So you could gain access to the cave? So you could fight that monster?"

Red felt anguished, he thought that maybe Blue would be the person that understood this. Understood that Mewtwo must be in so much pain, in more pain than any other Pokemon. It needed help, and surely that was a champions duty, wasn't it? To help all Pokemon? He'd almost hoped that Blue would come with him, but that already seemed to be off the table. Not only that, he seemed intent on stopping Red from even going. He panicked as Blue whipped around, marching back to the lab.

"I'm tellin' them. I'm tellin' them that you're heading to that cave. They'll stop you."

" _Nn-no...!_ "

Red stuttered on the word, but it still came out sharp. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder as he grabbed Blue's arm, digging his fingers in hard as he pulled him back. Blue tried to tug away from him furiously. The two boys ended up in a violent scuffle, rolling around on the grass as they tried to pin each other down.

"GRAMPS!" Blue bellowed. "GRAMPS! RED'S GONNA GO TO CERE-"

Blue didn't finish, because Red punched him square in the mouth in a bid to shut him up, tugging at his hair as Blue squawked with rage and tried to kick out where he could. 

" _Pikapika..!_ "

For once, Pikachu's cry didn't get through to Red, his entire being focused on Blue, who was getting in his way again. Who still trying to be a step ahead, who wouldn't _give up_. He glared down at Blue with fire in his eyes, reaching for Charizard's Pokeball at his belt, Blue reached for Blastoise's, but before they could do a thing, a jolt of electricity shot through the air, and a shooting pain went through both their bodies. Both boys dropped their Pokeballs, crying out in surprise. Pikachu had hit them with a mild bolt of lighting, as if to shock them back to their senses.

" _PikPikachu...!_ "

Pikachu wanted them to stop. So Red did, rolling off Blue to pant heavily. Blue was in the same state, but he managed to pull himself to his feet, casting one more withering look to Red before storming out of the garden. Red refused to look back, beckoning Pikachu into his arms to hug it tightly.

He didn't see Blue as much after that. He caught Mewtwo, realised he wasn't a strong enough trainer to help it, and went to Mount Silver. And at Mount Silver he stayed. 

* * *

Blue yawned and stretched when they arrived at the Battle Tree, not exactly looking the part as he prepared to take his place in the battle tournament. It wasn't his fault, Red had kept him awake all night with his allusive texting. He wasn't exactly acting as if nothing had happened, he was just being silent, as always. Blue supposed he wasn't being much better, he hadn't mentioned the night before at all. Was there anything to say though? There had been no huge revelations or anything, not on Red's part anyway. Now Blue had figured out just what he was feeling for Red, he somehow couldn't keep his eyes off him. How broad his shoulders were, how tightly his clothes fit (but not too tightly, or that would be tacky.) How Red was a good few inches taller, and how Blue's head would fit snugly under his chin if Red took him in his arms. It was really quite tortuous, and Blue would not recommend the feeling to anyone. Even the gorgeous Alani seemed significantly less gorgeous in comparison, even as her hair and floaty dress billowed out behind her on the battle field. 

Blue's renewed appreciation of Red's gloriously sculpted adult (evolved?) form meant that he also noticed that Red seemed a little more withdrawn than usual. Blue felt a slight panic that maybe he'd picked up on his feelings, but surely that couldn't be it. Red was hardly savvy to noticing the feelings of others. Perhaps if Blue wore a bloody Clefable suit, Red might pay more attention, but there was no way Blue was stooping that low.

Irregardless of any confusing feelings that Blue had come to terms with, the one thing he had discovered last night, was that Red cared. Red cared about him and wanted them to be friends again, and that... was fine. Blue would just have to get over it, and it wasn't like they'd never see each other again. As scarce as Blue's visits to Mount Silver were, they still happened, and they would still happen. P-perhaps the distance would just be what Blue needed to get over Red, though it hadn't really worked much so far...

Blue shook all these thoughts off, approaching the women at reception with Red, she looked slightly put out when she saw them both coming.

"Red and Blue? Nice of you to finally show up!" She spoke politely enough, but it was a little strained, and almost passive aggressive. "You're both too late, I'm afraid. All the single battle places have been filled."

A quiet strangled noise escaped from Blue's throat. The whole reason they'd come to Alola was to compete at the Battle Tree, and now they'd missed out on a space? This couldn't be right...! Blue slammed his hands on the counter, staring the receptionist down.

"You know who we are, right? Leader of the prestigious Viridian Gym? Champion of Kanto? There's _gotta_ be spaces left."

The women huffed, before nodding gratefully at Red as he pulled Blue back from the counter a little. "You both should have gotten here earlier. It doesn't matter who the both of you are. Those are the rules."

Blue whipped around at glare up at Red, who pouted back at him. The expression was far too cute, contrasting sharply with his rough features, Blue had to look away. Today certainly wasn't shaping up well so far. The receptionist sighed, taking pity on them.

"You have been expected though, they'd be a lot of disappointed trainers if you weren't in the tournament. Are you both trained in double battles?"

Red nodded, but Blue pulled a face. He wasn't a big fan of double battles. He preferred it to but just him and his Pokemon in charge of the fight. He already knew what the women was going to suggest.

"Look, I appreciate the effort lady, but I don't really think any of these rookies'll be able to keep up with Red and I in battle. A double battle would be way off balance."

The woman looked baffled. "Erm. Well, it seems like you've come up with the solution to your own problem, Mr Blue. I'll sign you and Mr Red up to battle together. You're one of the highest competitors in the tournament of course."

Blue shook his head, struck dumb, but the women was already typing rapidly at her PC. She looked up and smiled. "All done! You may both head up to the upper decks."

Red smiled and nodded in thanks, dragging a very reluctant Blue along with him. 

* * *

 A few hours into the tournament, Blue had no idea why he'd been so hesitant. He and Red were an _explosive_ team. Their combined Kanto Pokemon pulsed with power together. The first few competitors to make it to their level had barely even been a challenge, and a constant stream of smug Acetrainers left red faced and frustrated. Meanwhile, the crowd bellowed with excitement whenever Arcanine unleashed a flamethrower, or when Venusaur called a storm of sharp leaves. Of course whenever Pikachu took to the stage, the crowd practically erupted, getting to their feet whenever it's signature thunderbolt rained sparks over the battlefield. Art. It was pure art, Blue couldn't think of another word for it.

Though... despite how spectacular their Pokemon where, somehow, all of Blue's attention was on Red. All he had to do was nod to his Pokemon to command them on the field, outstretching his arm when he called for particularly powerful attacks. So cool. Red was so  _devastatingly_ cool. Of course, when it was Blue's turn, he did manage to tear his eyes away, directing his own Pokemon with his own brand of vigor. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he couldn't help but feel like Red was watching him too, though if he was, it was surely just to observe Blue for the good of the double battle.

Mimikyu had of course come along too, sitting at the sidelines of the field under a black parasol. Despite already being quite strong, it still wasn't quite ready for battles of this caliber, and it was quite content with it's exp share, quivering every time Pikachu leapt into battle. Blue seriously felt Mimikyu on some kind of spiritual level, bar all the Pikachu nonsense. Embarrassing feelings aside, Blue enjoyed the day immensely, feeling the familiar fire creeping back into his belly. It felt good to enjoy battling again, it felt good to spend time with Red again. The day seemed to come to a close all too fast, and as night fell, the last battle of the evening fast approached. They both took a time out to prepare for it, passing round full restores and elixars to all of their Pokemon. When that was all done, Blue went to join Red on the bench slumping next to him, sighing with satisfaction.

"I can't believe we've never double battled. We rock!"

Red nodded, almost shyly, but he looked pleased. 

"Man, why can't there be two champions? We'd be unstoppable, dude. There's two Gym Leaders at Mossdeep in Hoenn, y'know. They're twins, but if they can do it then we totally could too."

Red tensed up, regarding Blue with surprise, and Blue swallowed, realising what he'd said. Asking Red to be a Gym Leader with him? What? Blue might as well have gotten down on his damn knee and proposed! He stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't look so worried, like I'd let anyone commandeer my gym. You gotta let me be the best at something."

He turned back to Red to smile, as if it was all a big joke, but Red didn't look particularly amused, his expression entirely put out. Blue could feel the tension rising again, but he wasn't going to have to them break into an argument, not again, not when they had one more double battle to do. It wouldn't be fair on their Pokemon if things were off between them.

"Look man, it was a weird thing to say. I'm sorry."

Red's eyebrows just furrowed further, and he looked away, outwardly struggling. Blue stared at him, wishing he could figure Red out. He was probably the best person in the world at figuring Red out, but even that didn't account for much. Red always had trouble speaking, but it was a difficultly that seemed to worsen when he felt uncomfortable. So Blue was making him uncomfortable. He turned back and headed to the field, waving back in a gesture for Red to follow when he was ready.

The battle would begin soon, Blue decided he couldn't let it lie like this. He whipped out his PokeNav, texting Red rapidly, despite the fact that he was just behind him.

_**B:** txt me whats up. k?_

He pressed send, and a few long moments passed as Blue just stared at the screen. Finally though, Red joined his side. Blue looked up, and they exchanged a silent glance of acknowledgement. The a ripple went through the crowd as they settled for the last fight. Approaching the other side of the field was a woman in a long black coat and a younger girl with blue hair. After vaguely wondering how overheated the woman in the coat must be, Blue's eyes widened as he realised her identity. It was Cynthia, the former champion of Sinnoh, the current champion standing tentatively at her side. 

"I've been looking forward to this!" She called across the field, sounding confident, but not obnoxious. "Imagine how lucky I felt when I heard I'd be fighting two champions of Kanto together! We thought it'd only be fair to fight you together too."

The smaller girl nodded, and Blue realised he didn't know her name. It felt a little awkward to ask just before a battle, and she seemed content to let Cynthia speak for her regardless. She went on.

"How about two on two? No switchouts?"

Red and Blue glanced at each other, and nodded. Cynthia grinned with elation before nodding back, turning to confer with her companion.

Blue went to do the same, patting Red on the shoulder. "Who you goin' with?"

Red glanced at Pikachu, considering carefully, hand hovering over the Pokeballs at his belt, then he dropped it, glancing pointedly down at Blue's belt. Blue blinked with slight surprise.

"You want me to pick first?"

Red nodded, smiling. Blue felt his face growing hot, picking the first Pokemon in a double battle was pretty much leading the fight. What Blue picked directly effected who Red would pick. They'd taken turns throughout the day, but this fight against Cynthia was a big one. He felt touched that Red would trust him with the decision, his brow furrowed as he thought carefully, considering all his options. Both Red and Blue's methods were general all out offensives, with a few exceptions, like Red's Snorlax. Blue had a feeling it wouldn't be a great bet for this fight though. Cynthia was known for her hard hitting Garchomp, Blue knew Snorlax's attacks wouldn't do a great deal against it. There wasn't a right answer here, there was only their raw instinct as trainers. Blue looked up at Red, grinning wildly. 

"Let's go classic."

Red grinned back, taking his Pokeball from his belt, Blue did the same, and they held them out together, playing to the crowd. Cynthia laughed, copying alongside the Sinnoh champion. The referee held out a flag, signing for the Pokemon to be released.

"Go, Blastoise!" Blue cried out, hurling his Pokeball into the air. Red copied without a word, and Charizard and Blastoise appeared side by side with a burst of light. The crowd cheered so wildly, that the referee had to signal them for them to calm down. Blue felt euphoric, and he could tell Red felt the same. Cynthia and the Sinnoh champion threw their own Pokeballs. Blue hadn't been wrong, and the crowd nearly burst with excitement when Garchomp appeared. The second Pokemon however, took Blue entirely off guard. 

"Oh my god...!"

It was a _Giratina_. Towering high above them all with a great roar that shook Blue to his very bones. The crowd didn't cheer this time, instead gasping with simultaneous surprise and horror. They'd come across one or two legendaries in the tournament today. An Articuno and a Uxie, but even they were nothing beneath the gigantic beast in front of them. Blue hadn't much experience with legendaries, but he didn't let it show on his face, practically laughing in the face of it to hide his nerves. 

"Hah! Things are finally getting interesting, aren't they? Red and I have been lookin' forward to a good challenge."

Red simply nodded, and Blue rolled his eyes. He really needed to learn to play to the crowd better. Either way, they'd be getting a good show. Red brandished his Mega Ring, and Blue did the same. Within seconds, Charizard and Blastoise exploded into their Mega Forms, roaring in the face of Garchomp and the legendary. The battle began.

"Garchomp, earthquake!"

The ground shook, but Charizard shot into the sky, Giratina following suite. It reached out to strike Charizard, but it dodged, constantly glancing back to Red for guidance. He gestured wildly with his hands, and Charizard darted back and forth in the sky, shooting a stream of blue to knock Giratina to the ground. It crashed into Garchomp, and the stadium stopped shaking. Blastoise had been knocked down, but Blue called for it to withdraw into it's shell, so when it got up again, it was mostly unharmed.

"Nice, Blastoise! Now, Ice Beam!"

Blastoise opened it's mouth to aim at Garchomp while it was down, but it reacted too quickly, leaping out of the beams way. Cynthia was ready, her arm outreached towards it. 

"Garchomp, outrage!"

Garchomp gave an unsettling roar, that Giratina eerily echoed. It ran at Blastoise with it's full weight, breathing fire, clawing and kicking out all at the same time. Blastoise was knocked down again, and Garchomp pinned it so it couldn't withdraw. Blue clenched his fist.

"Hang on Blastoise...! Hydro pump!"

Blastoise popped out it's cannons, but Giratina rounded on it before it could act, knocking it aside with a shadow claw. Blue felt a pang of panic, he could see what they were doing. Focusing on getting rid of Blastoise first so they could use all their power on Charizard. Blastoise had more bulk, once he was down, it wouldn't take much for Charizard to go down after. If Blastoise could just get free... get one free ice beam in...

Red gestured at Charizard wildly, and it dived down, shooting a stream of fire at Garchomp, it cried out and stumbled back, flailing without much aim. It was confused. He turned to Red pleadingly, and Red nodded, gesturing to Charizard again. While Garchomp lost a turn, Charizard took down Giratina with a violent scuffle. The crowd was entirely silent, completely enthralled by the fight. Blastoise was finally free, and Blue released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Ice beam!"

Blastoise didn't waste any time, and the ice beam hit, knocking Garchomp out with one blow. 

" _YES!_ " 

Blue leapt in the air with triumph, but he reeled it in quickly, the battle wasn't over yet. Giratina was wise to what Blue was trying to do now. It swept toward Blastoise, digging all of it's claws into it's shell. A shadowy force enveloped them both, and Blastoise cried out, falling to the ground. Blue clenched his fist.

"Don't give up, Blastoise!"

Blastoise cried out weakly, letting Blue know that it was still going. Red looked agonized, but then he pulled himself together, signing to Charizard again. Blue couldn't help but look at him. He'd never really noticed until today, but when it came to complicated commands, Red gestured at his Pokemon, almost like he was signing to them. It was perfect, because the other trainers didn't know what he was telling Charizard to do, so he had the element of surprise. Charizard rammed into Giratina, knocking it to the floor with a sickening thud. It opened it's mouth, a great fire burning in the back of it's throat. Blue signaled to Blastoise, trying to copy what Red was doing. It instantly understood, and for the grand finale, Giratina was knocked down by a crushing stream of water, followed by a furious blast burn. There was a long silence as the vast legendary fought to get up, the only sound in the entire stadium was the shuffling of it's claws on the ground. It struggled for a second longer, then it fainted. Blue swallowed thickly as the referee held up his flag.

"Garchomp and Giratina are unable to battle. Victory goes to trainers Red and Blue from Pallet town!"

"YES! _YES!_ FU-FRIGGIN' AY! WE DID IT!"

Blue punched the air, running over to Blastoise to hug his shell gratefully. Red followed, smiling up at Charizard happily. They withdrew their Pokemon for a well deserved rest, before regarding each other for a few long moments. Blue surfaced first, tackling Red into a tight hug.

"We did it! We did it man! We rule! We rock! We rock so hard! We're the strongest Champions ever!"

Blue was about to back away, but Red surprised him, grabbing him firmly round the waist and whirling him round. Blue didn't even consider that they were in front of everyone, simply hooking his arms around Red's neck, getting lost in the moment. Both of them were forcibly brought back to reality as Cynthia approached them, looking as intimidating as ever in her long black coat. Blue untangled himself from Red, coughing awkwardly and brushing himself down. Cynthia just chuckled.

"Thanks, boys. That was certainly a fight to remember. It's tough when you're champion and the challenges start to run out, I certainly hope we all get to battle again, perhaps separately next time."

Red nodded, and Blue shook Cynthia's hand. "Sure. Though I think I've developed a liking for double battles today."

He gave Red a cheeky side glance, and Blue was sure he detected a hint of blush in his face.

* * *

After the stadium was empty, night had well and truly fallen upon Alola. Blue was still fizzing with excitement from the battle prior, it had been a long time since he'd had a battle like that. Red was seeing to their Pokemon, while Blue bid farewell to the competitors for the day. A familiar girl bounded up to him, bangles jangling up and down her arms.

"Alani?"

Alani giggled. "Mr Blue! You remembered me!"

Blue shook off his surprise and preened proudly, leaning casually against the counter. "I never forget pretty girls who appreciate how cool Exeggutor are."

"I should hope not! I was a little sad you didn't pick him for the final double battle today, though I have to admit, your Blastoise was spectacular.

Blue glanced back at Blastoise fondly, Red was spraying a full restore over his shell, but his attention seemed to be firmly on Blue. He was glaring at him. Blue raised an eyebrow, as if to silently ask what his deal was. Red just pouted, going back to seeing to Blastoise. Alani chuckled.

"Oh gosh. Here I was, all ready to give you my number, but it just isn't my day, is it?"

Blue turned back, a slight flush in his face. It wouldn't work out of course, but he couldn't help but feel flattered. Alani was pretty cool, after all.

"Thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him. Was never really serious, realised he was kind of a jerk. I much prefer my men to be like _you_ , Mr Blue." Alani winked flirtily, but then she reeled it back in. "But it was pretty obvious that your heart belongs to another."

Blue opened his mouth to wildly protest, but then he closed it, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um. It's not... _that_ obvious. ...Is it?"

Alani waved her hand dismissively. "It won't be to him, don't worry. You should tell him though, your chemistry is through the roof." Alani reached into her pocket, presenting Blue with a little piece of paper with a number on it. "Take my number anyway? I'd love to battle you before you leave."

Blue nodded, registering her in his PokeNav straight away. "Always pays to know strong trainers."

Alani raised her eyebrows, choosing to interpret Blue the other way. "Oh, they don't come stronger than me, Mr Blue! Have a good evening, I'll see you soon!" With that, she bounded away, leaving Blue feeling a little bewildered. 

* * *

Blue had honestly thought that he'd made progress with Red today, but he remained silent as ever. He didn't even look up during dinner, but it didn't matter as much, especially since Blue couldn't stop excitedly chattering about the battle with Cynthia to Samson. He called up Oak and Daisy and recounted the story over and over, wanting to relive it as many times as he could in his head. There was nothing like an electric battle. Only Red didn't seem to share his sentiments, which was strange, because Blue knew he was elated by battling too. Blue decided not to push it, his heart couldn't take another fallout. After Samson went to bed, Blue got up and stretched, placing a hand on Red's shoulder, speaking softly by his ear.

"I'm sorry I don't get you sometimes. Thanks for today."

Red turned to him, their faces close. Blue could almost count his eyelashes. Red looked desperate, like there was something he needed to convey, but couldn't. Blue just nodded, since this was one thing that he could understand. He took Red's PokeNav from his bag, placing it pointedly on the table in front of him, before reluctantly moving away.

"Night, dude."

Blue knew there was another sleepless night ahead of him, and he left his Pokeballs out on the side, wanting to be entirely alone for the night. Even when he was lying in bed with the lights off, his entire body still fizzed with adrenaline. It wasn't just from the battle either, it was from remembering how cool Red had been on the battlefield, how fiery his eyes had been when they'd exchanged glances, how good his hands had felt on his waist. It was agonizing. Blue's breathing was shaky, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He stared at his PokeNav longingly, before staring at the wall. He'd heard Red go to bed a while ago, and there'd been no messages like the night before. Not yet anyway.

_Ching._

There it was. Blue bit his lip as he snatched his PokeNav, almost dropping it with how hastily he opened the message.

_**R:** I can't sleep._

God. Blue wanted to burst in to Red's room right there and then, but of course he didn't. This needed to be delicate.

_**B:** i cant stop thinkin abt the battle_

_**R:** Me neither._

Blue swallowed thickly, pressing his thighs together guiltily. It was not okay at all to be getting turned on from exchanging confusing texts with your rival turned friend, but the anticipation was prickling all over his body deliciously. He texted back rapidly, and as soon as he sent the next message, Red sent one at the same time.

_**R:** You're so amazing._

_**B:** ur so amazing_

God. That was it, Blue sat up in the bed, and he heard a slight creak through the wall, indicating that Red had done the same.

"Red."

Blue's voice sounded heavy, thick with something. Emotion? Want? Confusion? Blue had no clue, but he wasn't waiting around for a second longer. He scrambled out of bed, hearing Blue do the same. He opened the bedroom door and was met with Red in the hallway, looking far too good in his shirt and boxers, his hatless hair revealing a tangle of bedhead.

" _Blue._ "

Red's voice was quiet and croaky, barely audible, but it somehow set Blue's body on fire. He stepped forward, desperately willing himself not to dive in too fast, sliding his hands slowly and cautiously up Red's shirt, feeling each of his muscles as his fingers crept over his skin. It was tantalizing, and it only got better when Red shakily placed his palms at Blue's waist, his firm hold way too appealing. Blue leaned upwards, Red bent his head downwards and for a while, they just breathed softly against each others lips, as if taking a moment to analyze the lunacy of it all. This definitely wasn't a typical rival activity. 

Though they weren't rivals anymore, not really. Rivals didn't double battle together, did they? Or maybe Blue was just trying to desperately rationalize it in his head. There was no need for it, not anymore. There was so much to talk about, so much to say, so much to sort out. So many things that would probably go wrong, but Blue figured that right now, in the tense, intoxicating moment, neither of them cared. Blue curled a hand at the nape of Red's neck, looking at him with eyes that were almost daring.

"Come on then."

Then, they were kissing, and Blue vaguely registered that things wouldn't ever be the same anymore. He figured it's something that would come down a lot harder later, but for now, he wanted to exist in the moment. Red kissed clumsily, but it didn't matter, because the passion and force of it made Blue tremble in his grip. He licked skillfully into Red's mouth, tugging him needily toward his bedroom. They somehow managed to tumble into the room, mouths never parting even for a second, though when Blue heard Red fumbling with the door, he pulled away for a moment, admiring how thoroughly kissed Red looked. 

"Lock the door. I swear if Pika-cock-block saunters in here, I'll actually just sit in front of you and cry with a huge boner. It'll be awkward for everyone."

Red gave a short, breathy laugh, and nodded, doing as he was told. Blue nodded back in approval, pulling Red with him and letting them both fall back on the bed.

Pikachu predictably whined and scratched at the other side door by the time the both of them were extremely into it, but Red didn't even seem to notice. He just carried on, completely lost in it all, and as Blue lay back, allowing himself to be entirely swept away, he felt a wicked smirk curl at his lips. For the time being, Red's attention was _entirely_ on him. If it hadn't been for Samson being asleep in the other side of the house, he'd have called out Red's name over and over, just to make sure Pikachu knew exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should mention that despite this chapter ended with Red and Blue FALLING PASSIONATELY INTO BED TOGETHER, they'll be no explicit sex scenes in this fic, wanna keep it at a teen rating!
> 
> Also want to thank everyone again for the wonderful comments, I read every one, and I'll get round to replying to every one, things are just super busy at the moment, since I work over christmas, and I wanted to focus on getting the chapter done! Thanks for your patience! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was going to be a SHORT fic? HAHAH. Okay, it still won't go over ten chapters, promise. Sometimes you just gotta write a self indulgent chapter about CUDDLIN AND FEELINS. I do have an ending in mind though, so things will definitely be wrapping up ;)
> 
> Tumblr is http://starryamber.tumblr.com/ if youre interested. I want to draw some art for this fic eventually, once I've got some other projects out of the way. :D
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for the kudos and comments! They make me so happy to read, thanks so much for taking the time to stop by and even read this fic! :D

It was around 5:00AM when Blue roused from his pleasantly deep sleep, blinking into the early morning gloom. Red was contently passed out on his chest, and Blue's hand was still softly tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a little heavy, Red was a lot larger and broader than he was, but Blue decided that he was feeling the pros far more than the cons in their position. He traced the muscles of Red's back with his fingers, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, ready to surrender to sleep again, before his PokeNav started vibrating. Still half asleep, Blue reached out to rummage about his bedside table, whilst trying not to disturb Red or wake him, he finally found the device and flipped it open, yawning sleepily.

"Hello...?"

It was Daisy on the screen, her expression gently bewildered. Blue raised an eyebrow, since Daisy usually started chattering away from the moment Blue pressed the answer button. 

"Hi, little brother. That sure is a strapping man you've got draped over you there."

Blue's eyes widened in horror as he finally woke up properly, realizing that this was a damn video call, and Daisy could see everything, he nearly dropped the PokeNav in his haste to turn the screen off, jamming the device to his ear, hissing quietly so Red wouldn't stir.

"W-What do you want?"

"You know what? There was something I wanted, but now all I want is to know what happened to you last night!"

"K-keep your voice down...!" Blue glanced at Red anxiously, but he was still flat out, a content sigh escaping his lips in his sleep. "Nothing happened, it's fine."

"Oh, you can't give me that! It's Red, isn't it? He's... grown up, hasn't he?"

"We're well into our twenties, Daisy."

Daisy giggled on the other end of the phone, and Blue blew his fringe up moodily. He wasn't too worried about Daisy knowing, she'd known that Blue was bisexual for a few years now, and never batted an eyelid, which Blue was grateful for. He was a little worried that she'd get over excited and tell everyone though, judging by the way she got so caught and excited with her own relationships. Blue had no idea what this thing was with Red yet, but he knew that it was delicate and tentative.

"I'm just saying! I remember when he was that quiet, skinny, little kid, and now look at him, that _back_ -"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Awww, why? I think we should celebrate! Gramps will be so happy! A little... confused, maybe? But you know how fond he is of Red, it's great news!"

Blue pressed his lips together, his heart hammering fast. I-if this did.. develop into anything, it would be weird explaining to everyone. He and Red were famous for being _rivals_ , not lovers. The press would go absolutely ballistic, and he wasn't sure how Red would deal with that, considering how badly he'd dealt with the press in the past.

"Please, Daisy. We... this isn't anything yet. We just... we just got carried away last night."

"Ah."

"Yeah. So... I-I don't really know how Red feels about it, he might have just been horny or something. I don't know."

Daisy scoffed loudly through the speaker. "Do you really believe that? I don't think Red is the type to treat sex so frivolously, not like _you_ did a few years ago. If he did this with you, it must mean more than that. And you want it to mean more than that, don't you?"

Blue exhaled sharply, before hesitating for a moment. "...Of course I do."

"Good! Because I think you two would be so good for each other. Just try and keep calm, okay Blue?"

"...Okay."

"Great! I'll shut up now then so you can have a chat with him. I won't say anything, promise."

"Thanks, Daisy."

"No problem, little brother! Oh! One more thing though. We've decided on a date for the wedding, it's when you both get home from Alola! Please try and convince Red to come too, okay? I'd love for him to be there! I'll text you the details."

"Uhhuh." Blue murmured, already switching off. 

" _Ohhh_ , just think. We might be having another wedding soon if you play your cards right!"

Blue snorted with disdain and hung up, tossing the PokeNav aside. It buzzed once, but Daisy didn't ring back. He was being moody, but he was silently glad that he had her support. As he turned his head back to Red to nuzzle gently against him, it stuck Blue that this could turn out wonderfully right, or terribly wrong. He decided to lie there quietly for the last few hours before the sunrise, basking in the glow of Red's strong embrace. His cheeks darkened as he thought back to what they'd been doing earlier on in the night, moving so desperately together. It was hard to tell if Red was even particularly skillful or not, because they'd been so caught up in the passion of it all. This certainly wasn't new to Blue, he'd had more than a few partners, both male and female, in his lifetime, but nothing had ever really been serious, no one was like Red.

Last night, Red had gazed at him so intensely, with so much want in his eyes, but he of course didn't say anything. To be fair, Blue hadn't said much either. He'd made plenty of _noise_ , that was for sure, but when it came to actual words, it had been nothing but babbling dirty talk. It would be hard to gauge how Red felt after it all. Blue wasn't sure whether to launch into a serious talk straight away, or to act like what happened wasn't a big deal. He decided to maybe find a compromise. He knew that he wanted Red, for more than just this, but he also knew that Red was still planning on going back to Mount Silver, and if he did, it would hurt more than ever.

Blue sighed, hooking his arms around Red's broad shoulders, Red grunted, and held him tighter in his sleep. Blue felt his eyes growing heavy again.

It was probably two hours later when Blue stirred again, this time from the sudden absence of Red's weight on his chest. He opened his eyes, greeted with Red's slightly terrified expression. Blue tried to keep it cool, smiling lazily at him. It seemed to work to a degree, as Red settled next to him, smiling back with a smile that was nervous, but overwhelmingly genuine.

"Hey."

Red nodded at him, almost shyly. He rubbed at the back of his head, obviously wishing he had his cap to hide behind. Blue shuffled closer to him cautiously, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. He felt Red exhale against his mouth, and his body relaxed under the touch. When he pulled away, he tugged them both down again, lying on their sides, facing each other.

"You okay, dude?"

Red considered, then he nodded. Blue took this as the go ahead to shift closer, tracing a finger over Red's chest. He sighed contently, deciding to ball up the doubts to the back of his mind for the moment, the feeling of being close together like this was too good to ignore.

" _Man_ , last night was so good. Pretty sure I nutted into the next dimension."

Red blushed deeply, raising a thick eyebrow, but his expression seemed fond enough. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Blue waited patiently, watching him curiously. Red finally spoke, his voice quieter and croakier than ever, but he still spoke.

"... _A-aa-are you... tt-talking a-aabout... the bbbattle?_ "

Blue blinked, and it slowly dawned on him that Red was making a joke. Red, who struggled to string together even the shortest of sentences, was teasing him with a joke. Blue felt warm all over, giggling helplessly into Red's chest. 

"I'll take that as foreplay, maybe. I don't really want to be be thinkin' about that freaky Giratina when I'm getting it on though."

Red frowned, and lightly bopped Blue's head, as if to chastise him for insulting a Pokemon. Every Pokemon was a good Pokemon in Red's eyes. Blue rolled his irises, but was eager to bring the subject back to them, once Red's head was back in Pokemon-filled clouds, Blue would struggle to pull it back out.

"...But seriously, I... I was pretty amazing, huh?"

Red tutted, but he laughed quietly, before nodding sheepishly in agreement. Blue preened, rather proud of his skills, though of course it was pretty frustrating that Red had been that good on his- wait. This couldn't be... could it? Blue looked at Red quizzically. 

"You were good too. You... have done this before, yeah...?"

Red blushed even darker, his face practically living up to his namesake. He glanced off to the side, and Blue had his answer. He was both surprised, and not surprised at all. He'd never heard of Red having a partner, but it was hardly something he'd shout from the hills if he did. But... sometimes more than a year would go by without them seeing each other, Red had really never met anyone? A trainer who had scaled Mount Silver just for a battle had never caught his eye? Mount Silver was hardly the best place for getting cosy with someone, but surely he ventured down once or twice? Blue shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"C'mon, dude. There must have been _someone_ , don'tcha have... y'know, needs?"

Red sighed with slight exasperation, shaking his head. Blue supposed that he didn't exactly have... desperate urges or needs or anything either, sometimes it was just nice to get laid. But this was different, this was _Red_. His heart fluttered at little at the thought that he might be some sort of exception for Red too. 

"Okay, fair. I guess I just thought... I dunno. You're pretty hot now, some people care about that more than... other things."

Red raised an eyebrow, as if to wordlessly ask if Blue was one of those people. He went cold, realizing the implications of what he'd said.

"N-not that I do...! I mean, it's a nice bonus! A-and there's nothing wrong with how you are, i-in fact it's because of how you are that I-" Blue stopped himself abruptly, looking away and chewing his lip in a slight panic. There was a slightly sickening pause, but Blue knew, as the more confident one of the two, that it was his responsibility to salvage it.

"...I mean, I'm the better looking one of both of us anyway, so if anything, I should be accusing you of using me for my body."

Red finally snorted, looking a little more at ease now. He suddenly reached forward to trace his fingers down Blue's face, stroking his thumb over the skin. Blue gave a soft gasp, reaching up to close his hand round Red's. He felt so vulnerable like this, and Red looked much the same. They were both known as being on top of their games on the field, powerful figures commandeering even more powerful Pokemon, but this was different. Sex and the aftermath didn't necessarily always equal emotional intimacy, not to Blue anyway, but this was different. Blue felt entirely raw and on display for Red to see, but it was okay, because Blue could see all of Red too.

...Or not perhaps every part, there were strong feelings here, Blue couldn't deny that much, but it would take more than that to effect Red's choices. 

Blue took his hand away, breaking eye their eye contact. He still stayed close though, shifting to rest his head on Red's chest. After a moment, some of the tension lifted, and Blue smiled slightly as he felt Red's hand stroking his spiky hair, occasionally rolling a few strands between his finger and thumb. 

Oh god, he was never going to get over this.

* * *

Blue decided to stop talking about anything heavy for the last few hours of the early morning. It wasn't like he had nothing to ask, quite the opposite. Blue was pretty sure he had one hundred and one questions to ask, but he decided to himself that Red had be to tackled slowly. There was only so much he could communicate without his words, and forcing Red to speak wouldn't be the way. 

When Blue's alarm on his PokeNav went off, they reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed... only to end up having sex again ten minutes later in the shower. As pleasant as this was, Blue still found himself no closer to wondering what the hell was going on beyond the raw attraction. Why now? Sure, Mount Silver was a bit of a passion killer compared to Alola location wise, but there had been minutely rare occasions where they'd met up with each other in other locations too. Blue almost thought his head was going to explode with all the questions and thoughts buzzing around it, but Red's hand on his shoulder brought him back. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and Blue waved a hand dismissively, plastering a grin over his face.

"I'm fine. Just hopin' that the walls are thick here, as attractive as we both are, I'm sure Samson doesn't want mental images of his cousin twice removed getting it on."

Red suddenly looked mortified, glancing at the bathroom door as if Samson was literally sobbing on the other side of it. Blue burst out laughing, passing him a towel. 

"Don't worry, bro. This house is huge, he won't have heard. _Pikachu_ , on the other hand."

As if on cue, Pikachu started whining and scratching at the bathroom door. Red hitched a towel around his waist, and was straight there, while Blue rolled his eyes behind him, pulling his own towel on. Pikachu looked extremely put out from being ignored all night, mewling moodily when Red pulled it into his arms. It glared furiously at Blue over Red's shoulder, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug, sticking his tongue out at it. 

"Should you be cuddling with a rodent with electrically charged fur while you're still all wet? 'Specially with it throwing a moody."

Red tutted, but set Pikachu down. He started doing the same gestures that he was doing yesterday at the battle, but this time they were smaller. Pikachu's ears drooped, but it chirped in acknowledgement. Red tickled it under it's chin, and it finally broke, cooing happily in a way that almost sounded like a giggle. Finally placated, it bounded toward the kitchen, leaving Red and Blue alone again. They went back to the bedroom together to get ready for the day. 

Blue wanted to broach the subject of them again, but somehow, when he opened his mouth, Pokemon talk just came out.

"Hey, Red? Those gestures, are you like... signing to your Pokemon?"

Red looked around in surprise, then he nodded, before pulling on his shift. Blue hummed in response, taking a little longer to choose his own.

"You were doin' it at the battle yesterday too, right? That's pretty amazing. Like, Cynthia didn't even know what was coming, and Charizard reacted quicker than any Pokemon I've ever seen. Is that... what you've been working on at Mount Silver? Teaching them that?"

Red didn't respond at first, instead pulling on his trousers and buckling his belt. Then he nodded, looking slightly awkward about it. Blue lit up with excitement.

"Wow...! That's... that's really something, man. I know you've always been really good at communicating with Pokemon, but this is like... a breakthrough. Have you told Gramps about it? He'd bust a gut over it."

Red shook his head, but he looked pleased now. Especially at the implication of being cool, not that Blue could blame him, being cool was pretty high on his own list of priorities. Even if he didn't feel particularly cool right now.

"Hey, I don't really... know much about it, but it's not like... proper sign language is it? Somethin' you've just put together for the Pokes. Have you ever considered... learning the human version? Like... 'cause I know you have... Well, I know you prefer t'not speak."

Red sat on the bed heavily, shaking his head. The subject of communicating was always a bit of a sore one, but Blue didn't want to let this lie quite yet.

"Just 'cause... It's nice when we text each other. It'd be even nicer if we had an even more... direct way of communicating, you know? I... I'd learn it too. I mean, I know you can hear me fine but... y'know, to understand you. Might even teach it to my Pokemon."

Red looked up, dazed with awe. He looked immensely touched that Blue would do anything of the sort, and suddenly, they were in the moment again. Blue joined Red where he was sat on the bed, taking his hands.

"Red, listen. I know we're not here for long, but I want you to know tha-"

"Blue? You up?"

Both Blue and Red nearly jumped out of their skin at Samson's voice on the other side of the bedroom door. Blue recovered quicker, though when he called out in response, his voice was a little high.

"Um? Yes?"

Luckily, Samson wasn't the kind of person to barge into a room in the morning, and he waited patiently outside the door. Blue felt a little more at ease, patting Red's shoulder as he stood up.

"Breakfast is all out on the table, know where Red is? I knocked at his room, but he doesn't seem to be there. Pikachu is gobblin' up it's breakfast at the table, he hasn't gone on a walkabout without his Pokemon again, has he?"

Red shuffled, looking guiltier than ever. Blue just laughed.

"Nah, he's here with me, we woke up super early and went for a run."

"Ah! Mornin', Red! Well, take your time, both of you!"

Footsteps faded as Samson headed away from the door, and this time, it was Blue's turn to look guilty.

"Man, he's been so good to us, and we've just been acting like moody teenagers."

" _H-horny ttt-t-tteenagers._ "

Blue snorted, nudging Red's foot with his own.

" _Right_. I bet this is the first time you've been horny in your entire life. I have that effect on people."

He turned to Red to smile at him, and he got a smile that was nothing short of stunning in return. Feeling light, Blue attached his Pokeballs to his belt, giving his hair a quick style before making his way to the door.

"You comin'? Man, Samson's pancakes are callin' me."

Red got up and nodded, but he caught Blue's hand before he opened the door. Blue whirled round to face him, his heart pounding fast.

" _I...I-I.......I..._ "

"It's okay, dude. Take your time."

Red swallowed thickly, as if there was a painful lump in his throat. Blue waited, keeping his expression even.

" _...S-ss-s-si-sign....l-ll-lang-lan-gguage... s-sounds... ssounds... g-gggood._ "

God, Blue felt like he was actually going to pass out with happiness, but it seemed like Red wasn't finished. 

" _I-II-I...I-I w-wwant...t-to tt-tt-ttalk..."_ Red paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He looked like he was counting in his head, and after a few seconds, he carried on. _"...t-t-to B-B-Bl....t-to Blue... m-more._ "

Every word seemed like it physically burned Red's throat, but he got them out, and they sounded so genuine. Blue reached forward to hug Red tightly, almost wanting to cry.

"I wanna talk to you more too, t-that sounds rad. We'll work on it, 'kay?"

Red hugged Blue back, squeezing him tightly. Blue wished he could have asked if talking more also meant that they'd spend more time together in general, but somehow, in that moment, despite Red's hard work, Blue couldn't speak to save his life.

* * *

 Once again, Blue let the questioning on Red cease for the rest of the day, since he seemed pretty worn out. "Worn out" wasn't something Blue felt very often, but even he was feeling it from the whirlwind that had been last night and this morning. Everything seemed alright on the surface, but he could tell that Red was panicking underneath it all. He twitched terribly whenever someone spoke to him, as if someone was hauling him out of a deep tank of thoughts. Blue felt the same, but he was better at hiding it. The only person Red was trying to hide it from was Blue himself, and it wasn't exactly convincing. The fact that Red was smiling more only made it seem obvious that it wasn't being himself. 

They weren't due at the Battle Tree today, which was a shame, because Blue reckoned it would have been a good distraction. Instead they went out exploring together, training Mimikyu on the beach. It struggled in the sunlight, but it pressed on determinedly. It couldn't battle with its black parasol, but as their training went on, it got stronger and more confident, and by the time the evening sun set in, it didn't seem like the light bothered it at all. Blue felt proud going over to sit by it at the shore while Red trained a little while off with Pikachu. 

"Did good today, Mimikyu. Maybe you'll even be able to compete at the tree before we leave for Kanto."

Mimikyu gurgled happily, shivering in excitement with the prospect of going to Kanto, Blue couldn't really blame it, half the articles pinned up at it's little Pikachu shrine had been written there. 

"It's pretty there, but in a different way to here. Kinda idyllic here, huh? But maybe it's because I'm just a tourist."

Mimikyu waved it's claw, and Blue wondered how much it could understand. Pokemon certainly understood emotions, but Blue wasn't sure if they understood the intricacies of human culture, then again, the same could be said of humans understanding Pokemon. 

Then again, Mimikyu's understanding went as deep as associating Pikachu with some kind of popular phenomenon, it was a pretty rare thing to see from such an isolated species. Maybe he'd fit in well with Kanto, maybe Blue could get Mimikyu to be even more famous than Pikachu, the thought made him smirk a little. He patted Mimikyu on the head, and it nodded blissfully. 

Red walked up behind them, making Blue jump. He turned his head and pouted, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Red smirked sheepishly, holding up two fingers. Blue groaned.

"That long? Jeez, you're gonna think I'm going soft or somethin'."

Blue turned his gaze back to the sea, and Red sat by him. Pikachu scampered over, nudging Red's arms urgently for attention. Blue rolled his eyes, before swiveling his gaze down to Mimikyu. It looked up at him, and though it should have been impossible to gauge it's expression through the rag, Blue could swear he felt some sort of pity burning into him. It suddenly lurched down the beach, calling for Pikachu to follow. Pikachu's ears twitched with curiosity, and suddenly the urge to play was too much. It sprinted after Mimikyu, and the two of them started chasing each other a little way down the beach, Blastoise watching over them both from the water. Blue raised an eyebrow as he smiled at them, feeling the most content that he had in a long time.

Blue suddenly felt fingers over his own, and he looked over to see that Red had shuffled close. Blue went pink, but he didn't pull away.

"H-hey man, you know the pap might be around here..."

Red blinked, looking a little hurt, and Blue could have bitten his tongue out. He closed his fingers around Red's quickly, before he pulled away.

"I-I mean... I guess I don't mind... If you don't, I mean."

It was a dangerous question, Blue wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but after a few long seconds, Red looked out to sea, nodding. The sun was setting, and the orange lights settled on his face, it was weirdly beautiful, but Red also looked so tired.

"Do you... wanna talk about... about us?"

This silence was longer, Red eventually shrugged. Blue wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"How about I ask, and you... nod or shake your head...?"

Red chewed his lip, his eyes still out on the water, but then he nodded. Blue shuffled closer, wondering where to start.

"So... Um. I guess the first thing is... do you... do you like me?"

Red finally did look round at that, raising an eyebrow at Blue like he'd lost his head. Blue couldn't help but chortle a little at that.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon man, you know what I mean. Do you... just wanna have sex with me, or... or do you..." Blue shrugged, shuffling awkwardly. Red squeezed his hand. "Or... or do you want... somethin' more than that?"

Red blushed, shuffling in a similar manner, part of Blue felt a jolt of panic that Red didn't know the answer right away. He pushed it down, rationalizing that it wasn't an easy thing to decide in general, given the type of person Red was.

...Red nodded, and it suddenly hit Blue how much he'd wanted to see that. The two of them moved closer, awkwardly jerking their heads away to angle their mouths in a movement that was a far cry from their lost inhibitions earlier. They finally managed, mouths meeting in a soft kiss that didn't have any of the urgency of the ones before. When they pulled away, Blue shifted close to Red's side, letting Red slide an arm over his shoulders. It was nice, he felt safe.

"Cool. Me too. I guess... wanting and actually... doing is different though."

Red nodded, and Blue wasn't as happy to see that one.

"...You're going back to Mount Silver, aren't you."

Red nodded again, but at least it was hesitantly. Blue gave a sharp sigh, but he didn't push Red away. If they fought now, they'd lose the precious time they had. Even so, Blue couldn't drop it just yet.

"...Why? You're the strongest trainer in the world. You... you don't need to train there anymore."

Red shook his head, suddenly looking distant.

"That th- Mewtwo wasn't your fault, Red. You didn't make it that way."

Mewtwo wasn't just the problem, sometimes it seemed like Red carried the responsibility of every single Pokemon on his shoulders. But there were millions of Pokemon in the world, millions of bad guys in the world, and only one Red. Maybe it meant that he'd never stop training, Red just cared about Pokemon more than he did people. He wanted to become strong enough to help them all.

Red didn't respond, and Blue sighed heavily, leaning against him. Maybe it was hopeless.

"I think about you a lot. I have for a long time."

Red didn't respond, but gave Blue a squeeze. 

"I-I... I think you're so cool, man. Like, the coolest guy I know."

Shit, tears were spilling down his face. Blue pulled away and furiously wiped his eyes, Red looked stricken, but he tried his best, leaning in to gently brush the tears from his face. Blue shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"I... I dunno man, I've... I've wanted this for so long, and it's like... the feelings are all out there and shit, but... it's just gonna be harder to say goodbye. Aw, shit. Don't watch me cry, dude."

Blue finally pulled away properly, taking a breath to compose himself. The tears stopped, even if he didn't feel much better.

"Anyway! Don't worry about me, it's just weird, fuckin' your childhood rival and all that. I've always known that it wasn't gonna be easy."

Blue gave a final sniff, pulling himself to his feet.

"G-guess the question is... do you wanna keep doing this? Til' we go home I mean? Just keep it discrete, enjoy it while it lasts, or..."

Red frowned, this was clearly one of the hardest questions yet. His expression was set deeply with concern, and Blue waved his hand dismissively, trying to look as okay as he could.

"It's fine, dude. I'll be equally... happy and sad either way. Heh. It's not on you. Don't even have to decide tonight, if you don't wanna."

Red looked pained, his fists clenching. Blue just felt frustrated, if Red cared so much, then why was he so bent on going back to Mount Silver? He willed himself not to get angry, they were struggling as much as each other after all. It... it wasn't Red's fault that Blue cared more. 

Red stood up, leaning forward to kiss Blue's cheek. It would be fine. It wouldn't be fine later, but it was fine now. Blue finally smiled.

"Come on, let's grab the Pokemon and go back."

The trip suddenly seemed significantly shorter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I SHOULD REALLY BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS FIC, since I'm in the middle of a possibly job transition, but I'm honestly having too much fun with it, and it's kind of relaxing to write. Thank you again for all the beautiful comments and kudos! When I started writing this fic, I had no idea it would get nearly as much attention as it is getting. Thank you everyone!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

The days trickled by, and eventually turned into weeks. Somehow, not much actually changed. Blue was cheeky, and Red took it silently, teasing him back with nothing but an expression. They still battled at the tree, and Red still beat him every time, but... Blue didn't mind so much now. When he saw Red on the battlefield, looking so cool and graceful, the jealously had almost filtered away. Not entirely, Blue reckoned he'd always feel a hint of inadequacy when it came to Red's skill with Pokemon, but it didn't matter anymore. If he was going to come second to someone, it might as well be the greatest trainer in the world. Blue felt... proud of him. Watching him made his chest feel tight. 

Some things had changed, little things under the surface. Blue let his fingers brush against Red's when they walked, he felt Red's foot graze his own under tables. At night time, after everyone had gone to sleep, they snuck into each other rooms, away from prying eyes. Sometimes they didn't say anything to each other, they just fell into bed, had sex, then fell asleep together. Sometimes Blue just leaned against him, reading a book or chatted mindlessly to Red until he drifted off, sometimes it was a mix of both. Even though they'd only been in Alola for around a month, they fell into a routine, and it was nice. Part of Blue felt he could go on like this forever and be happy. 

One morning, Blue was woken up by Red pressing kisses along his back. He'd gotten pretty confident with this sort of thing, and it was almost endearing to see. Blue stretched contently, arching his body along with Red's mouth, before relaxing against the sheets, blinking himself awake.

"S'nice... Mornin'."

Red smiled, and sat up, rubbing at Blue's shoulders. Blue yawned, and pulled himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No tree today?"

Red shook his head, showing Blue the time on his PokeNav. It wasn't too late in the morning, but they'd had a bit of a sleep in. Blue whined, pulling himself out of bed.

"C'mon man, should'a woke me up."

Red didn't seem in much of a rush to get up, leaning back against the pillows. Blue could feel his gaze on his back as they got dressed, he looked back when he was done, self-consciously buttoning up his shirt.

Red started gesturing shakily, getting a little muddled before starting over, Blue watched carefully, trying to decipher it. It was still pretty new for both of them. 

_(You've looked tired lately.)_

Blue smiled despite himself, happy that Red was able to sign without a prompt, and pleased with himself that he'd understood.

"Yeah, well. We've been pretty busy."

Red patted the bed, and Blue went to sit with him, watching curiously as he started dialing at his PokeNav. He held it out to Blue, showing him the screen. It was the website for the Aether Foundation.

"Wanna go there today?"

Red nodded, but he still looked a little concerned, Blue waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm up for that, it's not like we've been up working or nothin'. I hate to admit it... but I guess I just don't have as much stamina as you," He poked Red's broad chest. "Mr Tough Guy. But I'm fine. Seriously, learning the sign stuff is hard, but it's been kind of fun too."

Red smiled gratefully, and the expression made Blue weak every time. He leaned forward to give him one more kiss, before getting up again, throwing Red his shirt. 

"Come on then! I'll get Pidgeot ready."

* * *

Both Red and Blue were scolded when they arrived on the island's flight deck by a voluptuous women dressed in a white lab coat and and pink turtleneck. They stood side by side guiltily, still windswept from the flight, Mega Pidgeot hiding sheepishly under it's wing behind them, along with Pikachu -perched on Red's shoulder as always- ducking it's head with it's ears back. Being such highly regarded trainers, Blue and Red were pretty used to being welcomed everywhere, but because of that, they often neglected to give notice.

Blue tried to turn on the charm, striding up to the woman to introduce himself.

"Sorry, we won't take up much of your time, I promise. Names Blue. Gym Leader of Viridian City."

He paused for effect, but got nothing. Jeez. Typical. 

"...And this is Red, he's the champion of Kanto, or something."

" _Pikachuu!_ " Pikachu unnecessarily supplied.

The women adjusted her glasses, looking past Blue to regard Red properly. 

"Ah. Hello. I'm Wicke. ...I... I suppose you're interested in seeing Master Gladion? I... I do wish you'd called in advance, he may not be able to see you today."

Red clumsily signed to Blue, and it was hard to make out, but he got the general gist. 

"Ah... Look, I know he's been through some family troubles lately. We are really sorry for not callin' ahead. You don't have to tell him that we've actually arrived, don't wanna put the kid in a awkward position."

Wicke looked a little more relieved, and she smiled warmly at them both. "I appreciate it. Master Gladion has been very busy lately, but he may be interested in meeting you, Mr Red. I know he's shown interest in the work you do for Pokemon."

Red nodded, not smiling, but looking vaguely touched. Blue rolled his eyes. "We'll just wait here then."

Wicke nodded, and elegantly clacked away in her heels, Blue shuffled closer to Red, raising an eyebrow as he watched her go.

"Wow. Urm. Think those shoes are part of the uniform?"

Red gave him a nudge, and Blue pouted, rubbing his arm. "I'm just sayin'! Anyway. Think the kid'll show up? Sounds like a real edgelord from what I've heard."

Red lightly poked Blue in the chest, raising an eyebrow. Blue batted him away, puffing up like an angry Persian. "I was nothin' like that when I was a kid! Was a little cocky maybe, but I've reeled it in now, haven't I?"

Red smiled, putting his finger and thumb a tiny way apart, signalling a small amount. Blue just rolled his eyes and tutted, putting a hand on his hip. Red never teased him like this when they were kids, and despite his protests, Blue couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.

Wicke soon returned, a rather plastic smile on her face. She stood in front of Red and Blue awkwardly, as if trying to choose her words. 

"Master Gladion is... happy to see you, Mr Red, but I'm afraid he won't be seeing you, Mr Blue."

Blue's mouth dropped open. Freakin' typical! He couldn't help but loudly complain. "Are you serious? Am I not good enough for the kid or somethin'?"

Wicke shook her head, her face pink. "N-not at all! I just think that Master Gladion has a lot on his plate now, a-and he'd rather just see one person."

"And he'd rather that one person be Red? Man, this sucks!"

Blue was aware that he was acting more childish than the young president of Aether right now, but it still stung when people showed such a blatant disinterested in him. He'd done a lot of highly regarded work in his field, damnit! And no one was willing to take notice, because he wasn't Red. Even so, Blue tried to reel it in, because he knew that Red was the one that had wanted to come here and meet Gladion in the first place. He huffed and turned to his companion, patting his shoulder.

"You heard the lady, guess I'll meet you back out here. I'll chill with Pidge."

Red shook his head, looking entirely pale. He looked at Wicke, opening and closing his mouth.

" _...Pp-Pple-a... Pppp-PlePPlease..._ "

Red stopped and swallowed thickly, his stutter more severe than ever, he couldn't even get the first word out. Pikachu squeaked with concern, patting his cheek comfortingly. It suddenly struck Blue that there'd been very few occasions where Red had to speak to a member of the press or someone significant without Blue or his Grandfather being there. Actively trying to talk to another person, especially someone he didn't know, wasn't his strong suite. Blue usually spoke for him, like he was some sort of translator. His eyes widened at the realization, and the further realization that he really hadn't spoken to hardly anyone over the years he'd spent at Mount Silver. How could someone live like that? No wonder he was so hungry for contact now.

Red took a shaky breath, and tried to speak again, but Blue squeezed his shoulder, making eye contact. They reached an understanding and he looked back to Wicke.

"Red would really much prefer for Mr Gladion to speak with both of us, we're a team. We won't stay long, or wear him out or nothin'. If he wants us both to leave, we both will."

Wicke looked at them both doubtfully, obviously thinking about turning them both away on the spot, but Blue heavily suspected that Gladion was probably dead set on meeting Red now he knew they were here. She eventually nodded and smiled, beckoning them both to follow.

"I'm sure he'll understand, come with me then."

Wicke lead them both through into a massive building, which looked like some sort of giant greenhouse on the inside. Pokemon fluttered and leapt through the plants growing through it, and Red looked enthralled, his eyes shining slightly at the sight. It was admittedly impressive, there was nothing like this in Kanto. Even the Safari Zone was more like a protected piece of land rather than one that had been entirely synthetically created. Blue leaned over to mutter in Red's ear.

"Man, what a place, huh? We'll have to bring Gramps next time, he'd totally bust a gut at this shit."

Red nodded in agreement, and they both stopped outside an elevator. Wicke stepped aside and gestured for them both to step aboard.

"Master Gladion is waiting for you in the basement labs. Please listen to him carefully, and try not to touch anything."

Red looked sheepish, and Blue had to stifle a laugh. Despite Red's quiet nature, he wasn't half nosy, but he supposed that without that trait, Team Rocket would still be alive and kicking today. Blue patted his shoulder, before tugging him into the elevator. He gave Wicke a small salute and a wink.

"Thanks, lady. We won't take long, 'kay?"

As they disappeared from view, Blue couldn't help but note the slight flush in Wicke's face, alongside Red's glare from the sidelines. Oh yeah, Blue still had it.

* * *

When they met Gladion in the lab, Blue thought he had some kind of terrible migraine, as their conversation went on, he started to realize that - actually, no - this was actually the kids general demeanor. Blue kind of liked it, even if his outfit was hopelessly unfashionable. Usually, he'd point such out, even to a young teenager, but he decided to leave it off, it sounded like he'd had a bad time if the newspapers were to be believed. When it became apparent that Red and Blue weren't there to grill him about his mother and the ultra beast, he softened a little.

"Kanto, hm? Moon is from Kanto. I heard you had quite the battle with her. She's a formidable opponent."

Blue smirked. "What can I say? We Kantonians are just the best when it comes to Pokemon. This guy here is the longest running champion, been so fo-"

"So, Red." Gladion interrupted, much to Blue's irritation. "You're the one who found that Pokemon was created through the clone experiments? I... I can't imagine that could have been an easy thing, It... it makes my stomach churn to think of what it went through."

Blue still felt immensely irritated that someone could possibly interrupt him, but he knew this was why Red was here, so he quietened down, watching Red in case he needed to speak up for him. For now though, Red just nodded, his expression distant. Gladion went on.

"I can't imagine that the experiments my mother conducted here were much better, but I was at least able to save Nu- Ah, Silvally."

Red looked up in surprise, before turning back to Blue. He didn't need a signal, because he knew they both had the same question on their minds.

"Silvally? Is that another Pokemon that was made here?"

Gladion looked away, his expression half embarrassed and half proud. "N-not really. There were two Type-Nulls. Moon is taking care of the younger one, but my Null, he... he evolved... He's Silvally now."

Blue's eyes widened. "It evolved? Dude, are you serious? A man-made Pokemon like that?"

Gladion shrugged. "Well yeah, it's not the first time it's happened, Porygon can evolve twice. Though I suppose it is kind of weird, he only evolved after spending time with me, even after my Mother and the organization tried every other trick in the book."

Red signed to Blue, and he nodded. "Red wants to meet him, that okay?"

Gladion nodded, taking the Pokeball from his belt and regarding it with a deep sense of pride. "If you like, be cautious though, he doesn't always deal with strangers well."

Red nodded, and politely stepped back to give the Pokemon space. With a burst of light, Silvally appeared, standing tall before them. The Pokemon looked so much stronger and healthier than the pictures they'd seen of Type-Null in the newspapers. Red smiles at it, taking a short step forward. It quivered and froze, and Red stood still as he allowed it to look him up and down. Pikachu growled at the prospect of Red possibly being in danger, but he raised a hand and quietened it instantly. Silvally stared into Red's eyes, and he stared back calmly, slowly raising his hand. With a grunt, Silvally leaned forward, letting Red stroke his head. Blue whistled, impressed, Red seriously did have a way with Pokemon.

Gladion looked far more shocked, his mouth slightly open.

"I... He's never let a stranger do that before." He looked at Red with slight awe. "You're... really good at this."

Red gave Silvally one last pat, before smiling and shaking his head at Gladion. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Blue. He tried signing something out, but he faultered clumsily again, what he wanted to say was too complicated for the level they were currently at. Blue shrugged sympathetically.

"Sorry, man. Why don't you text me it instead? I'll read it out to him."

Gladion raised an eyebrow at both of them, as if Red and Blue were planning to play an elaborate trick on him, but he stayed silent, waiting patiently. Red nodded, and started texting on his PokeNav. Blue produced his own from his pocket, looking closely as Red finished.

The text sent through with a ching, and Blue furrowed his eyebrows as he read through it. he groaned when he was done, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Dude, I ain't reading this! It's mushy as hell!"

Red folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Blue huffed with exasperation. 

"Fine!"

Blue frowned at at the screen, before flicking his gaze up to Gladion, who looked more confused than ever.

"Red's words, not mine."

Blue took a breath, and started reading.

" _This wasn't just because of me, Silvally has learned to trust humans again because of the love and care you've shown towards it. You should be proud of yourself, and proud of Silvally too. You've both worked really hard, and you're a credit to this foundation. Thank you for meeting us today and thank you too, Silvally._ "

Blue felt like cringing as he read, but there was something endearing about how sincere Red was too. He lowered the PokeNav, giving Gladion an awkward thumbs up.

"...So, uh yeah. Nice one, kid."

Blue expected Gladion to scoff, and for a moment, it looked like he was trying very hard to, looking away and rubbing his temple. His lips were pressed together like he was trying not to cry. Silvally nuzzled his hair reassuringly, looking back over it's shoulder accusingly, as if Blue had deliberately upset him. Blue gave it a violent shrug, before pointing at Red to shift the blame on him.

After a moment, Gladion took a shaky breath, his composure regained.

"Um, thank you. I appreciate that. I want to be able to do the best for Aether, so when my sister and mother return to Alola, this will be a better place for them and the Pokemon living here."

Red nodded in approval. Blue shuffled impatiently.

"So, wanna battle?"

It was Red's turn to roll his eyes this time, but Gladion seemed keen to battle, nodding to Silvally with fire in his eyes.

* * *

 Blue won the battle, but Gladion didn't seem to mind too much. He seemed quietly pleased after Red's comments, and after chatting a little longer, he bid them farewell. Red didn't have a great deal more to say anyway. Wicke lead them out of the facility, and she seemed surprised at the smile on Gladion's face, but relieved too.

"Thanks for not wearing him out, it's nice to see him happy after everything that's happened. Please feel free to visit again."

He faced hardened, and she suddenly pointed at Blue accusingly. He almost stumbled back with fear.

"With an appointment!"

Wicke's smile turned sweet again, and she waved them goodbye before sashaying away. Blue sighed with relief, before looking up at Red, taking his fingers in his own when they were both alone on the flight deck.

"Should we go home?"

Blue's voice was soft, and he barely recognized it. Red nodded, squeezing Blue's hands.

" _Y-yeah._ "

The quiet, whispered word made Blue's heart flutter, and he smiled helplessly. This man really was too much. 

"Cool, come on then."

Pidgeot had been waiting for them on the flight deck, and it cooed with delight when it saw Red and Blue approach. Blue stroked it's feathers, offering it a mega stone.

"Wanna go mega, dude?"

Pidgeot nodded, stretching out it's great wings. Blue held up his Megastone, and within seconds, Mega Pidgeot appeared before them, squawking impressively. Blue gestured for Red to get it's back first, he raised an eyebrow at Blue, wondering why he wasn't going ahead.

"Um. Pidgeot won't mind. Just thought you might wanna ride up front, bro."

Red still looked confused, but he didn't question it, stroking Mega Pidgeot's head to make sure it was alright to climb up first. When he was satisfied, he hauled himself up, and Blue soon followed, shuffling close to press against Red's back, circling his slim arms around Red's waist. Red smirked, throwing out a short sign.

_(Oh. That's why.)_

Blue blushed darkly, but he just clung tighter, burying his face in Red's back. "S-shut up!"

Red just hummed smugly, patting Mega Pidgeot's feathers. It spread it's wings, and took off into the sky. 

* * *

 When they arrived back at Samson's house, everything seemed nicely at ease. Samson made them a huge dinner, as always, and they ate companionably, Pokemon joining them at the table. After eating, they went to watch a hula performance out on the beach in the moonlight, the small wooden stage lit by Alolan Marowaks.

Red and Blue sat out of sight from the crowd, watching the performance from a quiet part of the beach, secluded by palm trees. The night air was pleasantly warm, a soft breeze skimming in from the ocean. Red leaned against Blue, but not too heavily so as not to squash him. When the performance ended, they kissed for a while, soft and gently. For the millionth time over the past few weeks, Blue felt he could go on like this forever.

"R-red."

"...Mh?"

"Red... c-c'mon man..."

Red pressed one more chaste kiss to Blue's lips, but then he pulled away properly, leaning back contently against a tree. Blue sighed and joined him, leaning his head against Blue's chest. 

"We should go back soon."

Red just shrugged.

"I know... it's nice here. But it'll be nice when we go back too."

Red nodded lazily, rubbing his cheek against Blue's hair. They sat in silence for a while, watching the ocean before Blue finally spoke up.

"So, you happy that we visited Aether today?"

Red nodded, signing a short "thank you" to Blue with one hand.

"No probs. The kid was kind of rude, but he was a good trainer. There's lots of good kids out there, looking out for Pokemon, right? It's a good thing."

Red hummed in agreement, but he seemed distant now. Blue looked up at him quizzically.

"...So you don't need to take every Pokemon in the world on your shoulders, right?"

Red shrugged, signing messily with one arm still around Blue.

(Some, maybe.)

There was a long silence, Blue didn't want to bring it up, but he knew he had to.

"You thinkin' about Mewtwo?"

Red nodded. " _Aa-always._ "

Blue sighed heavily. "Careful with that one, Red. I don't want it to hurt you."

Red exhaled sharply, dislodging Blue from his chest. Gently, but dislodging him all the same. The hurt Blue felt was almost unbearable, but he tried not to show it.

"I'm just worried about you, dude. I don't want Mewtwo to hurt you, it's hurt you before."

Red looked away guiltily, giving up on trying to sign out how he felt, even if speaking it didn't seem to be much easier.

" _Nnnot i-it's ff-fa-fault._ "

"I...I know, but-"

" _Yy-you ddodon't... don't kn-knnknow._ "

Blue narrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to sharply retort, but he stopped himself, taking a breath and counting to five. They weren't going to fight, they had so little time left.

"...Maybe I don't. I just know that I want you to be safe."

Red clenched his fists, his expression heavy with it all. Blue could see the conflict etched into his featured. It was obviously going to be hard for him to end this, but he was still going to end it all the same. The time now was precious.

"When we get back to Kanto, I want to try with Mewtwo. Let me... meet it and stuff."

Red stared at Blue with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"It probably won't do nothin', but... it's important to you right? We might as well try everything."

Red nodded slightly, awe in his eyes. He was clearly immensely touched, pulling Blue into a tight hug.

" _...Tthank..ththank y-you. Y-yyou're really... ss-strong. II-I think... I ththink... i-iit's a good i-dd-i-idea..._ "

Blue leaned into the embrace, stroking Red's back. He had no idea what he could possibly do for Mewtwo, but if trying meant that much to Red, he'd do it. He'd do anything for Red. Fuck. He was so in love. That sucked. Zero out of ten.

Their time in Alola was nearing it's end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near to the end now! Thanks once again for reading so far, and for all the lovely comments! Once again, if youre interested in following, my tumblr can be found here! http://starryamber.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter a lot, it's going to be DRAMATIC AND ANGSTY, and I love that shit and I hope yall will too. 8D

On their last day in Alola, Blue woke up before Red, letting him sleep as he went out to the balcony. He was definitely going to miss this place, the people, the culture, the Pokemon... even little things like the morning sea breeze drifting in from the sure. Blue wasn't sure if he was romanticizing it or not, considering his situation, but he rationalized that he was well traveled enough to appreciate something truly beautiful.

Blue let his Pokemon loose outside, letting them have one more run around Alola before they left, he could tell they were going to miss it here too. They'd come back, maybe Red would come back one day too. 

Mimikyu stayed behind on the balcony, tottering over to seat itself next to Blue, staring out to the daybreak along with him. Blue reached out to pat it's head, or rather, the top of it's rag, and it gurgled appreciatively.

"Dude, this sucks. Holidays go by so quick. I'm gonna be feeling some serious blues when I get home. And I gotta drag myself to my sisters wedding and look all happy in front of everyone. She wants Jolteon to be the _ringbearer_. I don't know how I'll live it down."

Blue glanced back through the glass doors, his eyes lingering on Red's sleeping form for a few long moments. "...Not to mention I've also got n'appointment with the meanest, most OP genetic experiment in the world. Not sure what I'm dreading more."

God, why was he bothering? Red wasn't going to stay anyway, and Blue... Blue didn't couldn't feel the same compassion for Mewtwo that Red did. Mewtwo must have been through hell, but... it had a kind trainer now, the best trainer. Who wasn't giving up on it, even after all these years. Why couldn't it just warm to Red? Or at least not hurt him. It was a smart Pokemon, it must... understand. And if Red could get through to Mewtwo, he might even... come home. 

Mimikyu nudged Blue's arm, looking up at him inquisitively, Blue blinked at it, but then he smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

It was hard, keeping this all to himself. Usually, he could go to Daisy, but he didn't want to worry her with all his fretting right now. She just had to focus on getting married, maybe after her honeymoon, he'd talk the hurt out then. Ugh. Embarrassing. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Ever broken any hearts, dude? Are there any little lady Mimikyu's cryin' for you at that old market right now?

Mimikyu cocked it's head, Blue swore that it was raising it's eyebrows under the rag, if it even had any. He snorted.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to force society's hetero-normative ways on to you. All the Mimikyu's -regardless of gender- will be cryin' for you at the market right now."

Mimikyu still didn't seem to understand, chirping softly.

"Oh, right. Pikaboo is more your bag, huh? Eh... You're too good for that little rat. That arrogant rodent's got more in common with me that I'd like to admit. Cocky, cute, and eternally trying to gain Red's attention. That's pretty pathetic, right? At least Pika-glue actually manages to stick with Red. Oh man, that was terrible right? Even for me."

Mimikyu gave a strange little giggle out of pity, even if it was still in the dark about what Blue was talking about it. Irregardless, Blue felt it understood on a different level, and that was fine for now. This was what Red had reduced him too, spilling his guts out to a ghost wearing a Pikachu costume. He leaned on the railings of the balcony, his sigh drowned out by the morning breeze. God, what was he going to do? There wasn't anything to do. He took Mimikyu's Pokeball, crouching down to it's level to offer it.

"Gotta long trip ahead, rest up today, yeah?"

Mimikyu nodded, reaching out it's claw to press the button itself. It vanished, and Blue was alone again. He sat out on the balcony for a little while longer, but then he knew it was time to face the music. He got dressed while Red was still sleeping, before going to sit on the bed. His hand twitched to stroke Red's hair, or to trace across his bare shoulder, but he resisted. Even looking at him was hard, but he still didn't leave. 

"Red...? Hey, wakey, wakey...."

He gently shook Red's shoulder and he sleepily stirred, blinking awake. He smiled, waving his thumb over his chest in a good morning gesture. He looked so trusting and affectionate, that Blue had to look away. Red didn't seem to notice at first, sitting up and stretching out his flawless muscles, before hooking his arms round Blue's shoulders. Blue tensed up, gently pushing at Red's chest.

"We need to stop now."

Red did stop, pulling away immediately before untangling himself from Blue, he stayed close, confusion etched painfully into his features. Blue slid his eyes to the side, not wanting Red to think he'd done something wrong.

"...It's just. This was just for this trip, right? So... it's finished now. We got to pack and stuff today."

Red's eyes widened, and it was his turn to look away. He looked so hurt that Blue wanted to cry. He pulled away from Blue entirely, abruptly standing before going to grab his clothes. He was hasty about it, as if it was suddenly shameful being naked in front of him.  

"Red..."

Red pulled on his clothes, before grabbing his rucksack out of the wardrobe, shoving the few belongings he had inside. He zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder, before turning to Blue to glare at him, one of his palms hovering over the other before he brought it down.

( _Packed._ ) 

Blue wasn't having it, he glared right back, shaking his head and sharply signing "no" with his fingers and thumb. For a while, they both froze, scowling at each other. Blue broke the razor silence first, softening his expression.

"That's not fair. You're the one that decided that this was temporary, so I get to decide when it ends."

Red looked like Blue had slapped him, his face jerking a little as he broke eye contact, but the anger vanished. He clenched his fist, but then he slowly signed "sorry" against his chest. Blue breathed out, this hurt like hell, it was unbearable, but it would have hurt worse if they'd been at each other throats. 

"It's okay."

Red looked tired and washed out, but he nodded, trying to get the stoic mask back on his face. Blue wanted to touch it, but of course he didn't, simply nodding back. Once they left the room, they'd have to pretend to everyone that everything was alright, so even though Red wasn't leaving for Johto for a short while before getting back to Kanto, this was still a goodbye in a sense.

"Thanks, Red."

Blue gave a short wave, and awkwardly left the room to head to his own. He'd imagined this moment to be more dramatic in his head, and the bland finality of it all felt miserable.

* * *

 Samson saw them all to the ferry, and to Blue's dismay, Red withdrew more into himself than ever. Barely even looking up as they said their goodbyes. For once, Pikachu was a saving grace, leaping on to Samson's shoulders to rub against his cheek with appreciation. No wonder really, Samson had spoiled Pikachu with all kinds of delicious Alolan treats since they arrived. He'd made them all feel so welcome, in a way that Oak sometimes didn't. 

Blue surprised himself, and gave Samson a hug.

"Thanks for everything, man. We really appreciate it. Definitely won't be long until you see me back here, I'll tell you that."

Samson chuckled, giving Blue a hearty pat on the back before they pulled away. "It's been a pleasure! You're welcome to stay with me any time. It's been nice having the company!"

Blue grinned. "I'll be takin' you up on that. You gotta visit Kanto too at some point, alright!"

Samson nodded, and Blue hoped he meant it. He liked Samson, it'd be nice to see him more. Red finally managed a small smile, and Samson gave him a thumbs up, understanding. Pikachu leapt back on to Red's shoulders, and Blue let himself take in the Alolan landscape one last time. He'd only been here for a short time, but he'd miss this place, and the people he'd met. The months he'd spent here had been even more rewarding than his year studying in Kalos, and part of him was even excited to head back to the gym to incorporate the things he'd learned. Blue knew that his sudden appreciation with pretty skies and the salty sea breeze was probably mostly to do with the circumstances of the trip. He let himself fully take in Red's appearance, in the same way he'd taken in the pretty views. Then, with one last sigh, Blue gave an artful wave, and headed on to the ferry.

"Smell ya later. C'mon, Red."

Red gave one more small smile, before following Blue on to the ferry, Pikachu waved and wailed from his shoulders, obviously wishing that this large friendly man that provided it with copious amounts of food would come with them. Samson gave a large, full armed wave back, and continued on until the ferry was out of sight.

* * *

Alola wasn't necessarily on the side of the world from Kanto, but it certainly wasn't close either. The ferry only went so far as the next island over, where there was a plane waiting for them to take them the rest of the way. Blue had traveled long distance on Pidgeot before, but a journey this far would really have been too much. Blue knew not to push his Pokemon as hard anymore, perhaps Red had been right, maybe he really had come far. 

Red didn't say or sign a word for the whole trip, spending most of it staring out of the window as the sea and the sky. Pikachu nudged and whined for attention, but even that didn't stir him. Blue noticed the flight crew staring wearily at the moody electrified rodent, steadily getting more electrified the more impatient it got, so eventually, he he tried to distract it. Playing a match game he'd learned about in Kalos, they glared at each other the whole time, but it seemed to keep Pikachu placated.

They got off the plane feeling tired and stiff. Even Pikachu seemed tired out, draped over Red's broad shoulders. Luckily, since it was a small, private plane, it landed in Viridian, so there wasn't far to go. Oak, Daisy and Red's mother greeted them off the plane, and Blue was privately thankful, since it saved them having the awkward walk home together. 

Daisy was at Blue's side immediately, and all it took was a glance between him and Red for her to figure out something was wrong. She put a hand on his shoulder, and simply smiled at him, rather than bombarding him with questions.

Oak didn't quite sense the tension.

"Tired out from a plane trip, boys? I thought you were both used to travelling."

Blue sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah well, you'd be surprised how much more comfortable Pidegot's feathers are compared to those plane seats."

"Don't complain, Blue. Those planes cost a lot of money."

"Nice to see you too, Gramps."

Oak did look guilty then, like he'd caught himself being a stern teacher rather than a Grandfather for the upteenth time. He hesitantly pulled Blue into a hug, and Blue suddenly felt colossally tired, leaning against him heavily.

"Good to have you back."

"Yeah. Sure."

Meanwhile, Red was whispering quietly to his mother behind them, before she pulled him into a tight hug, a short sob escaping the back of her throat. Blue and his family quietly slipped away, leaving the two of them to it. After all, Red's constant disappearances and tenancies to place himself in the center of danger didn't just hurt Blue. 

When they got back to Pallet, Oak looked like he desperately wanted to stick around and ask about their trip, but Daisy cheerily whisked him away, telling him that they'd meet for lunch tomorrow. Oak reluctantly said his farewells, and finally, things quietened down. Blue groaned, all but collapsing his face against the table. Daisy went to sit by him, sympathetically rubbing his back.

"Has it been that bad?"

Blue made a non-committal noise, but he sat up a little, giving a shrug. "Nah, it was fine. Learned a lot, caught some new Pokes. I'll introduce you tomorrow, got this proper cute little guy, know you'll love him. Called Mimi-"

"Blue."

Blue tutted, frustrated that his sister knew him so well. "Look, it's... it's been complicated. It was a thing, and it blew over. I guess I'm just a little tired from it all, I've known Red so long so... was a big jump."

"I know you've always cared about Red very deeply."

Blue scoffed bitterly, thinking back to his cocky twelve year old self, who lay awake at night under the stars, thinking of Red and hating him so much because he was so much better than he was without even trying. He was still better than Blue without even trying. 

Daisy sighed, getting up to brew some tea at the stove. "You don't have to tell me tonight if you don't want to, but I think you'll feel better after talking it out."

Blue did want to talk it out, but Daisy was getting married in a few days. It wouldn't be fair to burden her with worries, she already worried about Blue enough. He tried changing the subject, hoping it would put her off the scent. "Where's the fiance? You guys ain't living together yet?"

Daisy shook her head, pouring the tea. "No. After our honeymoon, we're moving in together. So you'll have this house all to yourself, Blue. But that's why I want you to talk to me now, before I disappear for a while."

Daisy sat heavily at the table, passing Blue the cup of tea, he took it gratefully, but didn't drink it yet, instead staring into his reflection in the liquid. "...It was just a fling."

"Was it just a fling to you?"

Blue puffed up his fringe, feeling embarrassed. If it was anyone else, he'd hardly be admitting any of this mushy stuff. "Nah. I... I wanted more. But seriously, Daisy, It's not like I've never had a break-up before, we'll be fine. I know Red n'I are a good team and all that, we know our shit when it comes to Pokemon, but... everything else about us is too different. It'll never work."

Daisy sipped at her tea thoughtfully. "...And what does Red think?"

Blue cringed, and took longer to answer that. It hurt thinking about all they'd gone through, even thought it'd been _so good_. But clearly it had been off balance, Red was going back to Mount Silver with no hesitation. 

"He's going back to Mount Silver, he decided straight away."

"Oh."

Blue's heart sank at the disappointment in Daisy's voice, because she'd obviously read that fact in the exact way Blue had. Such a blunt refusal at any kind of commitment only meant one thing. Even so, Blue had been hoping for some kind of hope, some kind of reassurance, even if he knew Daisy wasn't the sort to give him false hope. 

"...I'm sure it isn't because of you, Blue. Maybe Red... just isn't one for relationships. Some people aren't."

Blue knew this, but in the moment, they'd both seemed so sure. Red had been so open and trusting and affection, and he'd seemed happy. Happier than he'd seen Red in a long, long time. But... none of it made sense with what he'd decided. Was Blue delusional? Did he want Red so bad that he was seeing things that weren't there? 

"I... I just don't know. I'm a mess, but once he's left again, it'll be fine. I'll get over it and... we'll go back to normal."

Daisy furrowed her brows in thought, but she decided to leave it there, finishing off her tea. "If you say so, Blue. Part of me... Part of me thinks you shouldn't give up on this, quite yet. Just be aware of each others boundaries, talk some more... and if Red does leave, he'll at least have left you with some closure. And it might hurt, but it'll hurt less in the long run."

Blue took a long sip of tea, not looking at Daisy. At first, it didn't seem like he was going to answer, so she washed her cup and put it away, about to head to her room. As she looked over her shoulder to bid Blue goodnight though, he suddenly spoke up again.

"...Thanks, Daisy. I will."

"No problem, little brother."

Daisy gave a small smile, and retreated to her room. Blue gave a long sigh and looked about the kitchen, noting how quiet the place would be with her gone. It would be even quieter with Blue out traveling. As Blue finished up his tea, he went to wash up his own cup, and he noticed the flickering lights from Red's house through his window. He could make out the silhouettes of Red and his mother talking, though it was impossible to make anything else out. One thing Red had told Blue in Alola was that on the day he left for his Pokemon journey, his mother had joked, that "All boys leave home someday, it said so on TV." Blue couldn't help but think she'd be regretting those words for the rest of her life.

* * *

The nicest thing Blue could think of to say at Daisy's wedding, was that it was a very... eccentric affair. She'd begged Blue to let Jolteon be the ring bearer, and she'd even dressed it up in a little black waistcoat. It's spikes jutted out awkwardly, but Jolteon seemed happy enough, enjoying that the spotlight was on itself rather than Pikachu for once. It was far from the only Pokemon at the ceremony too, as Daisy had insisted that every Pokemon be let out of their Pokeballs for the event. It meant that the poor minister had to speak rather loudly over the mass of excited Pokemon calls, but Daisy didn't seem to mind, nor did her Vermilion-grown new husband, whom Blue learned was part of the Pokemon fanclub there. He gushed over Red and Blue in a flustered fashion, despite being a breeder rather than a trainer, and despite being a bit of an awkward guy, Blue deemed him nice enough for his sister. 

It was a good thing that Daisy and her new husband were so laid back, because upon returning to the wedding party after the reception, they discovered that Red's Snorlax had eaten the entire buffet and was now fast asleep over the (now crushed) tables. Red was mortified, but Daisy laughed it off, giving him permission to withdraw the large sleeping Pokemon back into it's Pokeball. After an emergency caterer had been called, everyone settled down to their meals, and Blue had to do a speech as Daisy's supplementary "Man of Honour/Best Man." He spoke confidently, despite most of the crowd murmuring excitedly about the Gym Leader of Viridian who was Champion for one day. After a while though, his charisma had everyone silent, and at the end of his speech, he got a round of applause, and he noticed Red smiling at him fondly.

As the ceremony went on, Blue tried his luck at mingling with everyone. Him and Daisy didn't have a lot of family, but she did have a lot of friends. Her husband on the other hand, as well as his own friends, had a huge family. Mostly from the Vermillion Pokemon Fanclub. They all babbled to him excitedly, after they realized that Red wasn't going to answer them. Blue tried not to mind so much that he'd been put down for second best again, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying the attention. 

He wasn't the only one, Mimikyu was being absolutely doted on, and Blue had never seen it looking so happy. Blue had expressly warned everyone not to pull off it's rag, and so far everyone was complying, even the little kids. Everything gasped in delight when Mimikyu offered them all a little fist bump, and it gurgled happily as everyone fussed around it. Blue couldn't help but feel goofily happy himself at seeing how far Mimikyu had come in such a short time. Blue's Pokemon were used to being praised for being cool and powerful, not for being cute, and while it wasn't something Blue was ready to get used to anytime soon, it was nice enough to see.

Pikachu suddenly appeared at Blue's feet, tugging irritably at the cuff of his trousers.

"Piika. Pikachu..."

Blue raised his eyebrows at it and it glared back, as if Blue had deliberately placed Mimikyu in the center of all the attention. As much as he'd have loved to have owned up for such a thing, Mimikyu had managed all on his own.

"Don't be sore, Jellychu. Thought Mimikyu was your pal now, don't you want to see it having fun?"

Pikachu continued to scowl, one of it's ears drooping. Blue just laughed and did something that he'd never done before, patting Pikachu's head.

"Don't worry, dude. You'll always be everyone's number one, n'even if you're not. You'll aways be Red's number one, right? That's the main thing."

Pikachu considered this, and seemed half content. It then perked up at the sight of something behind Blue, and as he turned, Red was standing right there. Blue swallowed thickly, praying that he hadn't heard. It soon became apparent that he had, but all Red did, was quietly laugh, before gently signing to him.

_(I don't play favourites.)_

Blue went pink and tutted. "Okay, so I know your schtick is being quiet? But you don't have to sneak up on everyone like a ninja."

Red smirked, but ignored him. _(Your speech was really good.)_

Blue's irritation melted away as he was praised, and a silly smile spread all over his face. "Oh. I know. I should be hired out for every party. You could come along as my silent foil, Red. Well. You're already my silent foil in real life, so maybe you should give me a break from it all."

Red laughed again, but it came out a little sadly this time. His smile was just as faint, and he regarded Blue's shoes rather than his face. Blue surprised himself, and reached out, fingers gently touching Red's chin as he guided him to meet his gaze. Red breathed out shakily, and Blue wanted to kiss him. 

_"II-I... I mmiss y-yoyou."_

Blue took his fingers away, though it felt like they were in their own little bubble, away from the crowd now. 

"S'only been three days, man. You shouldn't be so clingy." Blue was grinning as he said it, but Red didn't laugh. He signed something out a few times, getting muddled before he settled on signing just one word.

_(Tomorrow?)_

Blue's heart was suddenly in his mouth, wondering if tomorrow was the day that Red was going back to Mount Silver, then he remembered the promise he'd made on the beach.

"Yeah. I'll meet it. We should probably do it away from a lot of people yeah? Somewhere he'll be comfortable too."

Blue almost suggested Cinnabar, which was still nothing but a desolate rock since the volcano erupted, but it'd still be the place where Mewtwo had been created, and it would probably be able to sense that. Luckily, Red had clearly done this plenty of times.

_"Sseafoam... ii-islands...."_

Great, another freezing cold damp place where no one was immediately nearby to help them if it became dangerous. Not that there were any trainers in Kanto that were more powerful than Red and Blue. Plus, in the end, Mewtwo was still a captured Pokemon. What could go wrong? Blue felt all the more determined, maybe if they really did make progress with Mewtwo, Red would see how they could become a team in the way that was most important to him, a-and he'd want to stay with Blue...

No. Blue couldn't think like that. This was two trainers trying to help a Pokemon out, and that was it. Blue had confidence in them both. Mewtwo was only one Pokemon after all. Everything would be fine, wouldn't it?

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is some violence in this chapter that some people may find distressing. Please read with caution. And thanks again for reading this far and commenting! I'll be sad when this fic is over, because I've had a blast writing it!
> 
> ENJOY...?

Blue should have realized that things were going to go wrong when Red decided they should only bring one Pokemon each with them. He should have really, _really_ realized when Red's selected Pokemon was none other than Pikachu. He should have realised as their plan completely fell apart along the way, but that was them all over, wasn't it? Meandering through life while relying on pure strength. An OP Kantonian till the very end.

"Dude, are you serious...? If Mewtwo attacks us, Pikachu will be pummeled into Pika-goo."

Red frowned at him darkly, and Blue wasn't sure if he was annoyed at the implication that Mewtwo would turn immediately violent, or that Pikachu wouldn't be able to hold it's own against it if it did. Pikachu growled in a similar irritated fashion from his shoulder, but Blue just rolled his eyes at it. 

 _(He not fight. Never try to fight. No Pokemon.)_ Red signed out. _(But safety. I want Blue safe.)_

Blue smiled wryly, but it had a trace of fondness. He signed right back. _(Mountain Man man know best. Mountain Man **strong**.)_

Red tutted and gave Blue a gentle shove. He couldn't help but laugh, even if he felt bad. Blue had thought that because Red has used sign to communicated with his Pokemon, that he'd catch on to human sign language quicker, but it seemed to muddle him more. Blue had actually learned a lot faster, and as petty as it was, Blue had to admit that it was nice being better than Red at something. The thought that he wouldn't really be using sign language much again after Red had left wasn't nice at all, but he tried not to think about it too much, instead focusing on the task at hand.

The task which... Blue didn't really know the solution to. He knew he was meeting Mewtwo -most powerful genetic experiment Pokemon, Mewtwo- but he had no idea what he was going to _say_ to it. Red seemed positive that it understood English, but Red saying that of all people didn't exactly inspire Blue with confidence. 

The crux here seemed to be that Red wanted Mewtwo to meet a powerful trainer that wasn't like Red at all, that Blue's own confidence and charisma would make Mewtwo more receptive to him. It was something Blue understood on the surface, some Pokemon were unruly to less confident trainers after all, but this was different. Mewtwo's situation was very different and Blue honestly was slightly terrified of it, and he'd never even met it.

He didn't tell Red his concerns, he couldn't bear the idea of letting him down, especially when it came to this. He seemed so positive and excited, and Blue couldn't let go of the thought that, if all went well, Red might stay, even if it was just for a bit longer.

"But seriously, Red. We can't just take one Pokemon. How are we going to get to Seafoam without fly or surf?"

Red blinked, looking vaguely confused before zoning his gaze on to Blastoise's Pokeball at Blue's belt. Blue shook his head.

"I'm bringing Jolteon to meet Mewtwo, all my Pokemon could stand up well, but I've been with Jolteon the longest, so I want him with me."

Blue knew this was hypocritical, since he'd just ragged on Red for taking his own starter, but Jolteon was different, at least it was fully evolved. Oh well.

"...So what I'm saying is, we'll need other Pokemon with us. Can't we just keep them in our Pokeballs?"

Red shook his head fiercely. " _N-n-nno._ " _(Can still sense. In Pokeballs.)_

Blue sighed, feeling even worse about the whole thing. He couldn't leave his Pokemon behind, he couldn't remember the last time he went out without a full party at his belt. "How about... we leave the Pokeballs at the cavern entrance then? Then it'll know that we don't have intentions to fight. Though honestly, it should know that by now."

Red chewed his lip, obviously not entirely happy with the idea, but he reluctantly nodded and agreed. Blue was finally satisfied, and he got up to close the curtains. They were staying at a hotel in Vermillion, and Daisy and her Husband had long gone, knowing nothing of Red and Blue's plan. The wedding party was still going downstairs, and Red said his mother had gone to sleep in her own room, so Red and Blue had retired to discuss the next day. It was dangerously close to their routine back in Alola, and Blue was twitching to hold Red and kiss him. He looked ridiculously good in his smart suit, jacket cast aside with his tie pulled down. Blue knew that Red's mother had probably picked the outfit out, but despite the funny side, Blue had to give the woman credit, she had good taste.

Blue didn't realise he was staring until Pikachu reached over to swot his head, and for once, Blue was grateful. In a situation like this, maybe a Pika-cockblock was welcome. The last thing they needed right now was to complicate everything. It didn't seem like Red had anything of the sort on his mind anyway, frantically searching up the weather at Seafoam on his PokeNav, as if it would make any difference anyway. Blue sighed, standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna hit the hay then, if we've got a long day tomorrow."

Red did look up at that, before nodding, giving Blue a small smile. He was obviously nervous, but Blue could detect a hint of excitement in his expression too. He really thought that they were going to make progress tomorrow.

Blue hoped he wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

They checked out of the hotel early the next day, earlier than all the other hungover guests, even earlier than Red's mother. Blue pleaded for Red to leave her some sort of note, but Red dismissed this, saying that they'd be back in Pallet before the day was out. Blue sure hoped so, and he couldn't help but worryingly look over his shoulder as they left the lobby. Once outside, they took a quick trip to to Red's house to change into more appropriate clothes, before flying on Pidgeot to Fuchsia City's Pokemon Center. Blue watched anxiously as Red deposited most of his Pokemon, before withdrawing two. The first was an ultra ball that Red didn't recognize, and the second was the MasterBall, which Blue couldn't help but recognize. That's all Red took, bar Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

Blue mulled over whether to deposit most of his party or not. Despite the agreement that they'd leave the Pokeballs at the cavern entrance, the idea seemed less appealing now. What if the tide came in and swept the Pokeballs away? His Pokemon would be completely defenseless. 

He turned to Red, eyeing the MasterBall wearily, before shifting his gaze to the UltraBall.

"Whose that?"

" _Aa-Aarticu-cunn-no._ "

Blue bit his lip sheepishly, since he didn't quite catch that. He hated asking Red to repeat himself, since he knew it made Red incredibly self-conscious. He opened his mouth, closed it, then decided to sign it out instead. _(Sorry dude. Didn't catch that.)_

Red blinked, but he didn't flinch as badly as when this usually happened. He took a deep breath, and tried again. "Aa-articuno."

Blue nodded, "Oh! That's cool. No pun intended."

Of course Red was so amazing that he managed to assemble all three legendary birds of Kanto. Articuno was originally from the Seafoam Islands, so it was a good pick to bring it along. Blue looked back at the PC, staring for a few moments.

"Think we'll be alright with just Articuno out front, with Pika and and Jolts with us in the cave?"

Red put a hand on Blue's shoulder, staring at the PC himself, but then he nodded and smiled. Blue smiled back at him, their faces close, but for once the tension wasn't in the air, and Blue just enjoyed the comfortable intimacy. 

"Alright, lets go."

It wasn't quite the plan they'd originally gone with, but Blue somehow felt more confident about it all, even if he did feel a sense of sick dread when he cast a glance at the purple ball at Red's belt.

Blue had only seen Articuno a handful of times, but seeing it up close was a marvel. It was closer to the size of a dragon Pokemon than an ordinary bird Pokemon, and it looked so cold and clean, that it looked like it hand-sculpted by an artist. There was a chill in the air surrounding it, and Blue grimaced as he realized that this is what his bum would be sat upon for the entirety of the journey to Seafoam. Red, who was apparently entirely immune to the cold, didn't seem bothered by the prospect, beckoning Blue over. He hesitantly followed, and climbed aboard after Red did, shuffling close to cling to his back. 

The trip to Seafoam wasn't a long one, and Blue wasn't sure if he was grateful or not. He was glad to not have his ass completely frozen, but every moment where he got to be close to Red had become precious. He clung tightly to Red the whole way, pressing close. Not even caring if he could feel his heartbeat. 

When they arrived at the cavern, a thick fog had set in, but Red was still undeterred. His mind was completely set on the task at hand, Blue could practically see it behind his eyes. As Articuno landed and they clambered off, Red stared at the caverns entrance, his expression a million miles away. Blue decided to give him a moment, withdrawing Jolteon from it's Pokeball, crouching down to pat it's head. 

"Sure you're up to this?"

Jolteon stretched it's body out, crackling with vigor. Blue wished he could fully make it grasp what a powerful Pokemon Mewtwo was, but at the same time, he had faith that Jolteon would give it all no matter what. They both looked up at Pikachu, who was limbering up on the shore, looking pretty ridiculous next to the majestic Articuno. 

"God, we're doomed."

Articuno looked a little anxious itself as Red patted it's bowed head goodbye, and as they walked into the cavern, Blue could feel it watching their backs. He could only hope that the legendary bird could sense danger, and that it would haul itself into the cavern at the first sign of it. 

* * *

 The wild Pokemon inside Seafoam seemed to regard Red as being some kind of old friend, and Blue realized that most of the wild Pokemon in Kanto treated him this way. Blue wondered if it was that way in Johto too, and that if Red traveled the whole world, eventually all the Pokemon would treat him as some kind of Pokemon leader, and he'd finally become one with them. Eating like a Pokemon... living in tall grass... refusing to wear clothes anymore...

_"Chuu..."_

Blue was brought out of his thoughts by Pikachu glaring at him from Red's shoulder, as if telling him off for his lewd behavior. Blue just stuck his tongue out at it, Pikachu wasn't the one that had to part ways with Red for another couple of years, Pikachu would be there when Red progressed into his... naked Pokemon state...

(N _early-_ )

Blue blinked, forcibly brought back to reality by Red suddenly stopping to sign to him. "Where are we actually going?"

( _Quiet. No Pokemon._ )

Blue looked around the vast cavern doubtfully. It was literally crawling with water Pokemon, with Krabby's scuttling from behind rocks, and Seel's bobbing under the pools. Red seemed to pick up on his uncertainty.

( _Deeper. A place- Getting closer._ )

Red's signing was rushed and jitterish, and Blue was sure he was missing a few words. He seemed to know where he was going on, so he loyally followed on. The mass of Pokemon did seem to lesson, the further they got, but Blue felt himself become more and more uncomfortable the further the got from the entrance, and in turn, being further and further from a legendary ice bird in it's element, that clearly wanted to help them wasn't exactly what Blue wanted to do right now. In fact, this entire plan seemed to have gone off kilter from the start. Blue wondered if this was how Red's Kanto Gym challenge had gone. He'd planned to battled all the gyms, catch some Pokemon, and become a Pokemon Master, but along the way he'd accidentally brought down the mafia. 

They eventually reached a chamber almost filled with water, and on the far side, the currents rushed by so quickly, that Blue was sure that even the strongest Pokemon couldn't live in them. Sure enough, that seemed to be the idea, since there seemed to be no wild Pokemon around. In the Center of the chamber, adjacent to their own, was a small island. Red nodded to it, walking over to the shore. Blue stared at him as though he'd lost his head. 

"Dude, are you deliberately making us unsafe?"

Red shook his head, _(I want- Mewtwo. Feeling safe.)_

"I'm sure Mewtwo will feel fine, what with it being a hulked out psychic master that can levitate. Us on the other hand - as splendid as them biceps are - we might struggle to swim in that water."

Red pointed to the island, then the water. There were some large boulders planted in there, the water rushing past them. They were close together, almost like giant stepping stones. Blue sighed heavily, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Fine."

Jolteon darted across first, nimbly leaping between the boulders, then Red followed, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. He was clearly used to this sort of thing, clambering between the rocks with ease. Then it was Blue's turn. Blue wasn't... really much of an... athlete. His skinny body was a lot less inept at rock climbing and clambering than Red's muscular one was. Still, he'd managed this sort of thing when he was ten, and he could do it now. He tentatively made his way across the rocks, feeling significantly less confident with no Pokeballs at his belt, it was amazing how vulnerable he felt without them there. He tried to cover it up though, because his confidence was what Red needed right now. 

When they were all (arguably) safe on the island, Red went to the center, taking one more look around the chamber. He signaled for Jolteon and Pikachu to step back and look as casual as possible, before beckoning Blue closer. He strode over, perhaps overplaying his swagger, standing together with Red in the middle. 

Red took the Master Ball in his hands, staring at it hazily. Blue stayed silent, before placing his hands over Red's. He looked up at Blue, as though he'd woken from a long sleep. Blue smiled at him.

"It's okay. We've come this far. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but we'll try. Right?"

Red smiled back at Blue with so much gratitude in his eyes, that it made his heart ache. They suddenly both leaned in, foreheads touching. Red put a strong hand at Blue's neck, stroking affectionately in a way that made Blue feel warm all over, despite the chill in the cave. Then Red spoke, quietly, but also clearer than anything Blue had ever heard from him.

"Right."

Red stepped back, before tossing the ball into the air, there was a flash of light, and as Mewtwo materialized, Blue's eyes traveled upwards... and upwards... and... Oh god, he'd had no idea Mewtwo was this big... It was odd, because Blue had certainly seen bigger Pokemon, they didn't even need to be legendary to be big, if the Wailords he'd seen in Hoenn were anything to go by, but from the few pictures and descriptions he'd heard, and the size that Mew was thought to be, he'd expected it to be a lot smaller. Mewtwo was a good foot and few inches taller, and twice as wide. It didn't have the build of a usual psychic Pokemon either, it was bulky, and it's hind legs looked like it could break his entire body with a single kick. 

It was it's eyes that terrified Blue the most though, Mewtwo had a razor sharp glare, that pierced right into Blue's center. Blue stood his ground best he could, folding his arms defiantly.

"What's up, man. Names, Blue."

Mewtwo gave a scoff, turned away and went to sculk on the shore of the island. It didn't even acknowledge Red. Blue could barely believe it. He stared in utter disbelief as Red went over to it's side like a mother hen, trying to console his moody teenage Pokemon. He signed out, this time in his Pokespeak, but after a while of Mewtwo not responding at all, he tried to speak.

" _Tththis... Tthis is... B-bblue. Hh-h-Hhe is... mmy frfrie-ffriend. Hh-he is... H-he is vvery, ss-strong aa-and ggood._ " 

Mewtwo's eyes suddenly glowed, and a hazy aura suddenly appeared around itself and Red. Pikachu and Jolteon tensed, but all that happened was that Red was pushed away by an invisible force. It wasn't harsh or sudden, it was almost passive aggressive. This was the most powerful Pokemon in the world? Blue suddenly felt a lot less scared, and he went a little closer, but continued watching Red's efforts. Red went back to it's side, gently touching Mewtwo's side.

" _Pp-Please. W-wwe will... n-nnot fight. Pp-Please mmmeet B-Blue._ "

Mewtwo turned to face Red, and it's eyes glowed again. This time nothing moved, but it looked like it was projecting something into Blue's head. Red cringed, shaking his head.

" _Mmewtwo. Pplease. Wwe have jjust bb-been t-tto an iisland c-ccalled... c-ccalled... A-Aaa-Ala..._ "

"Alola, yeah?"

It looked like Red needed help, so Blue went over, standing by Red and Mewtwo as if this was the most casual thing in the world.

"We went to a place called Alola. It was real nice, think Red would like it if you could travel with him more. There's some real nice places in the world outside Kanto. Alola was great, full of good food, good people, good Pokemon. It'd be great man. Better than some damp, cold cave. I don't entirely blame ya for bein' such a grump y'know. I'd be one too if I had to hang out in dingy places like this all the time."

Red stared at Blue, his mouth hanging open slightly, but something odd happened, and Mewtwo looked up, the glowing in it's eyes fading. Blue sensed this wasn't how meetings with Mewtwo usually went down, so he continued on, letting his mouth motor on.

"Don't get me wrong man, I've heard you've had a shit time. Can't even imagine some of it, but look, you're free now, right? You got this great trainer, trying so so hard for you. You can be happy now, if you let yourself be. I know some stuff is hard to get over, but if you just live in the past your whole life, you'll never get over it."

Mewtwo was staring right into him, Blue was sure it could understand, that it was listening. Red seemed to think the same, watching them both with intent interest. 

"Like, being a clone must be weird, but it don't change who you are, yeah? Mew's the original, but you're the one everyone raves over, dude. And the no parents thing? I don't have any parents. They both died when my sister n'I was little, and I turned out fine. Hell, I'm a Gym Leader. But maybe that's not your jam, yeah? Red's the Kanto Champion, and he isn't even that into battling. You could help him raise Pokemon, make sure the thing that happened to you never happens to anyone else? Just... You need to give Red a break. He's... he's been workin' so hard, trying to do the best for you. For all his Pokemon. Just... man... You couldn't have a better trainer. He'll do anything for you, so... so just... just try some of the stuff he's doing for you. He's doing his best. So... go easy, yeah?"

Mewtwo suddenly drew up to it's full height, staring down at Blue intensely. There was a long, tense silence, which Blue decided to break.

"Doesn't have to happen now, just... please. Red deserves it. You both do, yeah?"

Mewtwo's eyes lit up again, and the aura appeared again, like a pretty purple fog that hung around them. Red's eyes were wide and hopeful and Blue couldn't believe it, had his corny speech really worked? He meant every word, and maybe the confidence behind his words really had gotten through. Maybe this really was the start of something gre-

A sickening crack echoed off the cavern walls as the bone in Blue's arm snapped clean in two.

For a second that seemed to stretch on for years, Blue just stared in horror, as if he couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. There was a second crack as Blue's other arm broke, entirely untouched, and suddenly, they were all enveloped in pure chaos.

" ** _BLUE!_** "

Blue barely heard Red's scream, because he'd fallen to his knees, stuttering out a cry that was agonised and contorted with pain. He could feel the aura gripping him, tightening round his neck.

" _STOP IT! STOP IT! STOPSTOPSTOP!_ **_THUNDER! THUNDER!!_** "

Blue could barely make out Red thumping at Mewtwo uselessly with his fists, clawing and kicking and begging it to stop. There was a flash of golden light as Jolteon and Pikachu leapt into the fray, shrieking out their own battle cries. The tightening around his neck loosened slightly as Mewtwo looked away, but it was only to deal with the Pokemon, sending them both flying into the freezing water. Blue's eyes filled with terrified tears.

" _E-Eevee..._ "

His throat was sore and tight, and Blue vaguely wondered if this is what it felt like when Red tried to speak. He wanted to yell out a command to help Jolteon, but he could barely move, barely think, especially as Mewtwo's concentration fell back on him, and his throat tightened up again. He was going to die, he was going to die at the hands of Mewtwo, right in front of his rival. He could hear Red calling to Pikachu and Jolteon, but he suddenly sounded so far away. Through the blur, he could see him trying to push Mewtwo into the water, but he stood fast. 

Blue's vision became more and more blurred as Mewtwo continued to suffocate him, his whole body starting to feel numb. There was another sickening crack as he felt one of his legs break, and suddenly his mind was filled with images of a dark laboratory, of masked scientists poking and prodding, pulling and hurting. Putting him in a tank and filling it with water, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't _breathe_. 

Red's voice suddenly sounded closer again, but it sounded higher this time, it sounded younger. He was suddenly stood in front of him. Small and skinny and ten years old, staring up at him with wide eyes.

" _P-please don't die! Don't die! Hang on, hang on! Please don't leave me, Blue! Please stay, please stay here with me!_ "

His consciousness was definitely slipping, because Blue wasn't even sure if Red was speaking or signing, it was more like a voice inside his head than a voice he could hear, and Blue knew this was it. He'd not done so bad, he supposed, he'd been a Pokemon Master for all of a few hours, became a Gym Leader, even if he was a lousy one. He'd met so many Pokemon, traveled far and wide, become so strong, though not quite strong enough.

It would have just been nice to have done it with Red, though even then, Blue supposed he'd had these last few months. It was okay. If Red could escape with Jolteon and Pikachu, it'd be okay. It had to be okay. Red needed to be okay. That was all that mattered, to Blue, and the rest of the world. 

There was one more crack - one of his ribs, Blue vaguely sensed - then, there was nothing at all, not even darkness.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just sort of forced itself out of me today, like the alien in alien. :') It's 3am and I have work in the morning. MY PRIORITIES. I need to properly beta this fic and fix a lot of my typos, but for now, I just want to get this posted. I'll probably have a good ole do over to fix everything like that when the fic is finished. Something that isn't a long way off. :D

To say Red was in shock was an understatement. He was sat up in the hospital bed, head in his hands as he shivered violently, having woken up from a terrible nightmare.

What had happened at Seafoam Islands had sadly not been a nightmare. Every time Red closed his eyes, all he could see was Blue being held up by the aura, his limbs being broken one by one, his neck being squeezed harder and harder... 

He grasped at the bed sheets, breathing shallowly. He felt sick to his stomach, shaken and disjointed. He needed to pull it together, n-needed to. For Bl-

"Mr Red...?"

A concerned nurse appeared at the door, followed by an equally concerned looking Chansey cradling Pikachu in it's arms. It looked a little worn out, but otherwise okay. Red gave a little croak of pure relief, reaching out his arms. Pikachu leapt into them, nuzzling into his chest. God, he was a terrible trainer, easily the worst. How could he have let this happen? Pikachu could have been killed, they could have all been killed. O-one of them might have been killed. The nurse gave them a moment as Red hugged Pikachu tightly, but after a moment, Red looked up, opening his mouth to speak.

But nothing came out, Red had barely made a sound since he they were all dropped off at the hospital. He needed to tell the nurses and doctors what had happened, but Red had been shocked into complete silence. None of the nurses could decipher his shaky sign language,  so he'd had to write everything down. Blue had been whisked away to intensive care, and Red hadn't seen him since.

Red grabbed his notepad, messily scribbling on the paper while still balancing Pikachu in his arms. He showed the nurse, trying to convey his desperation with his expression.

_is blue ok_

The nurse pressed his lips together, going pale. For a horrible, horrible moment, Red was sure he was going to say that Blue was dead, though what he said instead wasn't much better.

"Mr Oak has been severely injured. Because he couldn't breathe for a long time, his brain didn't receive enough oxygen. O-on top of that, he's suffering from internal bleeding. There's broken bones too, but those are the least of his worries right now. He's had surgery, and we've put him into an induced coma. I'm afraid that... we won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up... and... and I'm afraid there's a distinctive chance he might not wake up at all."

A small, terrified sob escaped from Red's throat as he tried to process the information. Blue, his sparky, cocky Blue who was always one step ahead, might be brain damaged. He might fucking die. Because of him. No. Nononono. He blinked through his tears, frantically writing again.

_i want to see him_

The nurse went even paler, to the point where he almost looked like he was going to be sick. He was obviously a young nurse in training, but Red couldn't help but just feel frustrated. He wasn't the one suffering such a huge fucking blow here.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm afraid only family and partners are permitted into the intensive care ward. W-when-if he stabilizes and we move him, you can see your friend then."

Red thumped his fist against the mattress, and Pikachu jumped, patting his arm in an attempt to soothe him. Red ignored it completely, merely going back to his writing.

_i am his partner let me see him_

This was... a technical lie, Red supposed, but the details really didn't matter right now. The nurse's eyes widened, and Red could tell that he had absolutely no idea of how to react, so he chose to misunderstand in a way that infuriated Red further.

"B-by partner I mean... I mean, like... a significant other. Besides, we need you to rest, you've been injured too."

Red tutted furiously and looked away. He was bruised all over, and his ankle felt like it had sprained, but it was nothing compared to what Blue was going through. B-Blue who might die...

The nurse hastily excused himself, but Red didn't even look up, not even to give a nod of thanks to the Chansey that had treated Pikachu. Blue might die because of him, and there was nothing he could do. He let himself shut down for a while, not even reacting to Pikachu padding at him with worry.

* * *

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

Red ambled awkwardly into the lab, having been dragged there by Oak. He wasn't surprised to see Blue already there, he'd been waiting for the moment for as long as Red had after all. He was eyeing Blue with an cocky smile, as if taunting him for getting here second. It wasn't like Red hadn't been excited, he'd just... been waylaid by the sight of a Pidgey in the grass. No matter though, after being scolded by Oak, they were both here, and the sight of the single Pokeball on the desk filled him with excitement. 

Unsurprisingly... Oak let him pick first, and Red couldn't help but privately think that this was a little unfair. Of course one of them had to pick first, but didn't Oak want his own Grandson to have the advantage? Red thought that was fair enough. Blue on the other hand, rightfully seemed to agree, glaring at Red scornfully.

"Hmph. I'll get a better Pokemon than you."

As Red stepped forward to take the Pokeball, Blue seemed to be able to take it no longer, and Red found himself being pushed aside as Blue took the Pokeball himself.

"N-no way, Red! I want this Pokemon!" He whisked round to stare at Oak accusingly. "Gramps, I want this one!"

Red stood aside passively. It didn't really matter what Pokemon he got, whatever one it was, he knew it would be a good Pokemon. Oak sighed, but he let Blue take the Pokeball. Red was instead gifted with Pikachu, and it almost felt like fate. Pikachu was so moody and cheeky, just like Blue himself. It was perfect.

Even back in those days, when Blue was more thoughtless when it came to raising Pokemon, he still adored Eevee on sight, giving Red a cheeky grin as if he'd clearly won here in the Pokemon stakes.

"Heh, my Pokemon looks a lot stronger!"

They had their very first battle together, and Red won, but from the way Blue went on, it almost didn't seem that way at all. He stuck his tongue out as he left the lab, making sure he always had the last word. 

"Okay! I'll make my Pokemon fight to toughen it up! Red, Gramps, smell ya later!"

* * *

 Red must have fallen asleep, because when he stirred, the sun had gone down. The morphine combined with the emotional exhaustion made him groggy, it was hard to keep track of how long it'd been. None of the nurses seemed to know how to communicate with him, and whenever he asked about Blue, nothing had changed, so he just withdrew into himself again, stroking Pikachu's head. 

Sometime later, a different nurse came in, and Red looked up.

"Mr Red, Professor Oak is here to see you."

Oak...! Oak! Oak will have seen Blue, Oak would grant him access to see Blue, wouldn't he? Red nodded weakly, and the nurse disappeared before returning minutes later with Oak behind her. 

"Please don't wear him out."

Oak mumbled in acknowledgement and the nurse bustled out. Oak was a mess, Red never thought he looked his age, but right now, he looked like a frail old man. He'd cleared not slept for a long time, and the stern look that was always behind his eyes had withered to nothing. Red didn't say anything, even if he could speak, there'd be nothing to say. This was all his fault.

Oak didn't yell at him, didn't chastise him or get angry, he just sat in the chair next to the bed heavily, sighing as he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh Red, what a mess this is."

Red didn't nod, he didn't need to. The two of them sat in silence for a while, simply stewing in the bleakness of the situation. After a while, Oak surfaced, and Red knew it was time to get some answers. He took the notepad, scrolling to the page he'd used already for all the nurses.

_is blue ok_

"No!" Oak snapped, and there it was, the flash of white hot anger. "He damn well isn't! What were the two of you thinking?"

Red felt the anger stab through him, Oak was right to feel it, but it didn't stop it from hurting. Blue didn't deserve this, d-didn't deserve him. Red started writing.

_im sorry. mewtwo has never ever attacked me_

His words seemed so pathetic on paper, and Red knew they'd just sound just as pathetic out of his mouth. Oak seemed to understand this too, and his anger simmered.

"Mewtwo _has_ attacked you. When you first encountered it. The only reason it hasn't attacked you since is because you caught it."

So many things didn't make sense about that. Why hadn't Mewtwo listened to him? Granted, Mewtwo never listened to him, but... It had tried to kill Blue. It wasn't like it hadn't killed before... All the scientists at the lab, they'd died in Mewtwo's escape. But that had been in self defense hadn't it. Why had it attacked Blue, why?

Oak seemed to sense his turmoil, but he didn't seem to have much more of an answer. "Red... I... I know you were both trying to help Mewtwo, but this... this is beyond anything I have ever encountered. This wasn't a rogue Pokemon looking for a battle, this was a brutal attack on a person. No Pokemon acts like that unprompted or without provocation. Mewtwo isn't like the legendary's we hear about in storybooks, the ones that live for nature. It was created by misguided humans. I know you met Gladion and Silvally at Aether, but you must understand that while the circumstances are similar, it... it was just too late for Mewtwo. It's hatred for humans are ingrained so deeply, that it... it hurt Blue. A human that wasn't it's trainer."

Red stared at his lap, fat tears welling at his eyes. He made no move to wipe them, instead letting them drip on to the sheets. Pikachu crawled up on to his leg, reaching to try and wipe them itself. Oak sighed. 

"Blue cares about you very much Red, I know that this probably wasn't all his idea. Or that at the very least, he wouldn't let himself be pushed into it. I-I'm... I'm furious. But I'm furious at you both."

Red could see Oak's fists clenching out of the corner of his eye, but after a second, they loosened again.

"...But there's no use in being furious right now. The simple fact is, that while you and Blue are excellent trainers, somehow neither of you have any blasted common sense when it comes to Pokemon. I'll...I'll just have to be furious when Blue is all better."

Even Oak was trying to be an idealist in this situation. Red could only pray over and over again, like a mantra in his head, that Blue would be alright. Oak looked like he was fighting off tears, but he set his jaw determinedly, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Mewtwo has been taken in by a thriving group in Unova. The young man leading them can directly talk to Pokemon, and he feels that they might make progress. It's still your Pokemon, but we all felt it best. You can't take the weight of the well being of every Pokemon on your shoulders, Red. You need to let other people help you, or else... well... You can see what's happened."

Red felt a twinge that Mewtwo had been taken away, but it was better than having it destroyed. A horrible wrenching part of him wanted Mewtwo to die, because it seemed like that's all it wanted, a-and part of him felt it deserved to, because of what it did to Blue. Red quashed the feeling, letting the numbness flow through him. It was useless blaming Mewtwo when this was his own fault.

"I'm glad you think that's best." Oak said, even though Red hadn't said anything. "I'm going now, but... I... I may be back tomorrow. I'm not sure. Your mother is on her way from Vermillion. Please at least try to talk to her."

Oak stood up briskly and left. Red was glad. There was no way he was going to give him permission to see Blue now. Feeling worse about the whole thing, Red let it consume him and he lay down, hunching over away from Pikachu.

* * *

Cerulean was bright and blue, or at least, it certainly seemed that way after the darkness of Mount Moon. Red had his first encounter with Team Rocket in there, and at the time, they'd seemed like nothing but a bunch of petty crooks. Even so, Red had been left breathless by the trek, he'd never been in a confrontation quite like it. Without his Pokemon, he'd have surely been pummeled into the ground. Pikachu was thriving. It had somehow held it's own against Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter, despite him being a rock trainer and it was growing fast. 

After a visit to the Pokemon Center, he was gifted a cheeky Squirtle from a policewoman, who seemed to get along with Pikachu well. Shortly after, a girl made a fuss of Pikachu, and gifted him with a Bulbasaur. After some training in the grass west of the town, Red had decided to check out the cape before taking on Misty, especially since they'd been rumors that Team Rocket had been lurking around.

Yet when he took the first step on to Nugget Bridge, he saw someone running towards him from the other direction. Blue... It was Blue. Blue had got here first...? Despite Team Rocket causing such a ruckus in the cave...? Red couldn't help but feel mildly put out, even though he kept telling himself that this wasn't a race. 

"Yo, Red! You still struggling along back here?" 

Red had just sighed, letting Pikachu glare at Blue for him. Surely he'd rushed, to get here so quickly? Blue just laughed, his face alight with a somehow likable arrogance that Red envied.

"I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokemon! Here, let me see what you caught, Red!"

Red had initially recoiled, because... actually, he hadn't caught... any Pokemon. Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu had been gifted to him, he'd spent more time training and simply spending time with his Pokemon than he had anything else. Was he doing something wrong already? In any case, he had to accept the battle, since Blue would have teased him more otherwise. He won the battle too, much to Blue's disdain, but once again, he somehow turned it around, as though the loss didn't even matter. He immediately changed the subject, instead yakking on about a Pokemaniac called Bill, before rushing off on his way again.

"Well, I better get rolling! Smell ya later!"

* * *

The next person to visit Red was his mother, who didn't usually know what to say to him at the best of times. She bustled into his hospital room, and for a good half an hour simply sobbed and hugged him. Heavy, heart-wrenching sobs that tired Red out. He'd hurt everyone so much. After a while, she managed some words in-between her sobs. 

"I-I... When I heard the news. I... God. Red. Why do you do this to me? Why? I just want you safe. You're my little boy, I just want you _safe_...!"

Red had remembered that his mother had said something similar when Mewtwo had first attacked, when he actually had been a little boy. He felt like a little boy right now, despite being nearly six foot with a good girth of muscle on him. Not that his strength and height had helped much. It hadn't helped Blue, who was shorter and skinny. N-no wonder his bones had snapped so easily.

Red just sat in silence as his mother quietened and calmed herself, though things didn't get much better from there. Red didn't resent his mother, and he certainly couldn't say that he didn't love her, but they just... didn't get each other. They never had. And because Red spent so much time away from home, the situation had gotten worse. Even now, in situation that would have brought most families closer, he couldn't even see her through the fog behind his eyes. 

He flashed the notepad at her, showing her the usual page.

_i want to see blue_

"I know, Red. I know you've been asking the nurses, but nothings changed. I'm sorry."

Red gritted his teeth, digging his nails into the mattress. Pikachu's expression furrowed with concern as it stared up at him, but Red's mother didn't pick up on it.

"Come on, Red. I know you're worried about him, but there's nothing you can do. Please just stay here and-"

" _I-I...wwwant t-to-to ssse-see B-Blue._ "

Red's mother blinked, as if the sound of her son's voice was completely alien. "Red... I... you know the rules. Please. Just let it go. I know you and Blue were friends, but-"

" _Wwwe were m-mmore...! Mm-Momore t-than fffffrfriendss!_ "

"Red...! Red- Red what are you?" His mother stood up, clearly perturbed as Red tried to get out of bed. "Red, please. Please stop this, the doctors said-"

" _Dddon't ccare._ "

His mother was crying again, and Red felt bad, he felt wretched, but he'd had enough. He couldn't just sit here while Blue was alone in a room somewhere, probably wondering where he was. _He needed to see Blue._ Even Pikachu was crying for him to come back, but he didn't listen, pushing through the doors. They'd be no point in asking one of the nurses, he just had to find his way to the intensive care ward.

"Red...! Please!"

"Mr Red...? Why are you? Come back here. Come back this second!"

Red just dismissed all of them, pushing past nurses and doctors that were trying to grab him. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to topple a fucking Mewtwo, but he was strong enough to get past all these coats. Not much longer, not much longer. He'd see. He couldn't hear anyone, couldn't hear the protests, couldn't hear his mother crying. Red needed to get to Blue. 

"Get security down here!"

"Machamp, restrain the young man immediately!"

There was a burst of light, and Red was suddenly being held back. Not even he had muscles that could take on a Machamp, but Red struggled anyway. Why? Why wouldn't they let him see Blue? Blue was so important to him, they were rivals! S-since they'd been babies! 

"Please don't hurt him...! Red... please go back to you room, please!"

Red just fought harder, his bruising burning against the force of Machamps grip. He heard the security man swear, then there was another flash of light. A Poliwrath appeared before them. No. No...

"Poliwrath, hypnosis!"

Red tried to look away, but it was too late. The spiral on Poliwrath's belly started rotating, and it wasn't long before he fell limp in Machamps arms, the world fading away around him. The last thing he heard before he passed out, was his mother calling his name. 

* * *

 Red had felt so uncomfortable in the SS Anne. It was full of rich trainers that seemed like they were from another world entirely. One of the passengers are diamonds embedded in their Pokeballs. He'd only come aboard to meet the Cut master, but Red didn't even know where the front of the ship was. He stood in the corridors, feeling very lost and small as all the flamboyant, upper-class trainers bustled past. 

On the at Cerulean Cape, he'd found an abandoned Charmander. It had been... difficult to comprehend. Abandoning a Pokemon? Who in their right mind could possibly do that? The thought of leaving Pikachu or Squirtle on some rock in the middle of nowhere made Red feel sick, and he'd been left slightly jaded by the entire incident. With more news of Team Rocket popping up everywhere, the journey was starting to become bigger than just the Gym Challenge or the Pokedex. Red didn't want anymore abandoned Charmanders in the world. 

He battled a few of the trainers on deck, who were surprisingly quite easy to beat. Red has always thought that more money and privilege had meant an easier gateway to making Pokemon stronger, but the Pokemon on board were no match for his small team. It left Red wanting something more, and as he was about to give up and straight up ask someone where the Captains cabin was, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Bonjour, Red! Imagine seeing you here!"

Red whipped around, and there was Blue, his face lit up with it's usual cocky smile. Ahead of him once again. Though this time, Red felt a jolt of exhilaration. Blue would be much more of a challenge than all the other trainers here. Pikachu seemed to share his sentiment, crowing in delight from his shoulder. 

"Red, were you really invited?" Blue smirked, though really, Red was _sure_ that he hadn't been invited either. God knows how he'd gotten on board. "So, hows your Pokedex coming? I caught forty kinds, pal!"

...Forty...? Forty? Red wasn't even sure if he'd encountered forty kinds, let alone caught them? He could feel himself deflating, the exhilaration melting away. If Blue had forty kinds, while Red only had four, surely he was well ahead. Red once again tried to remind himself that this wasn't a race, but somehow, he couldn't console himself this time.

"Different kinds are everywhere!" Blue continued, as if Red was some kind of moron that didn't realize how Pokemon worked. "Crawl around in grassy areas!"

Red couldn't take anymore, and Pokeballs were whipped out. Somehow though, Red found himself winning again, and this time, Blue couldn't brush it off as easily. He still tried his best, changing the subject fast.

 _"_ I heard there was a cut master on board. But, he was just a seasick, old man! But cut itself is really useful! You should go see him! Smell ya!"

* * *

 Two weeks passed. Red's mother still visited everyday, despite the disastrous way it had gone the first time. He'd written down a short apology, but otherwise, that's all he gave. Mostly he just stared out the window, waiting and waiting. Despite only being badly bruised from the encounter with Mewtwo, he hadn't been discharged yet. The doctors seemed convinced that Mewtwo had done something to his brain, though scans and tests revealed nothing. They didn't seem to realize that this was just how he was, with a dose of trauma on top. No one understood, and he couldn't understand them. He needed Blue there, to explain that to everyone. 

Red was sure that Blue would have been out of intensive care by now, but the doctors and nurses said nothing. They weren't even giving him updates anymore. His mother eventually explained that one of Blue's family had expressly asked that Red have no contact with Blue. 

It was understandable, Red supposed. This was all Red's fault. He couldn't see Oak requesting something like that, since he at least seemed to think that Red was stupid, rather than dangerous, so that left...

Daisy appeared at Red's door, looking a million miles away from her kind, graceful self. Her hair was tangled, and her skin was a mess. Red's eyes widened, and he felt a spark of hope. Would Daisy update him on Blue? W-would she let him see Blue? Finally, he-

Daisy strode over to Red's bed, and aimed a hard, open palmed slap to his face. Red reeled from the impact, entirely dazed, but he didn't make a sound. He didn't want the nurses coming in again. Pikachu on the other hand, reared up, sparks leaping from it's cheeks. Red raised his hand, stopping it in it's tracks. Daisy wasn't going to hit him anymore, she was too busy crying, though her pretty face was still entirely contorted with fury.

"Do you know what you've done? D-do you have any idea? I thought he'd be dead when I got here...! You both waited until I was on the other side of the world in Unova before you could both go on your little suicide mission? How could you, Red. _How could you?!_ "

Daisy flopped in the chair by the bed, panting as though she'd run the whole way to the hospital. Red wanted to shut down, to just to let her take out her rage, but he needed to know, holding up his stupid little notepad once more.

_i want to see blue_

" _Well you can't!!_ " Daisy shrieked, almost hysterical. "You can't! Why are you still here anyway? Aren't you going back to Mount Silver? Aren't you just going to leave him like you always do? _What the point?_ "

Red shook his head, shook it over and over. He wasn't going back this time. He wasn't. N-not while Blue was like this.

"That boy-" Daisy pointed out the door, as if Blue was waiting outside. "- would do anything for you. _Anything_. You took advantage! You took advantage and now he might die...!"

Red carried on shaking his head, tears running down his face now. H-he never meant to take advantage, h-he'd just had faith in Blue's strength hadn't he? Hadn't he? O-or had he? Red didn't know anymore, didn't know. He gritted his teeth, breathing shallowly, and he could faintly hear Daisy doing the same thing. Like with all his visitors, they both sat in silence for a long time, trying to compose themselves.

Eventually, Red started to write, his head bowed as he showed Daisy the paper.

_please please please let me see blue_

Daisy, took a shaky breath, and didn't answer for a while. When she finally did, her voice was blank. "I can't right now. I'm too angry. I don't want you near him."

Red sobbed out loud, feeling lower than dirt. Daisy went on. "But I'll tell you how he is."

Red shuddered with his sobs, and tried to force them to stop, even if he made his throat and stomach ache. He needed listen.

"He's out of intensive care, but he's still in a coma. They've plastered up his arms and leg, and stopped his internal bleeding, and all that will heal, but none of that matters if his brain doesn't."

Red buried his head in his hands, sobbing loudly and openly. He felt himself falling apart, but Daisy still didn't react. She was staring right through him, as though Red was some sad ghost. 

"Sorry, Red. Until I know that my little brother is going to be alright, I won't be able to forgive you. I just came here to tell you how he is."

Daisy stood up and left, leaving Red to cry into his pillow like a child. Pikachu sat by his head, gently patting it with it's paw until sleep took him.

* * *

Red let himself have a small cry before they wandered into the Pokemon Tower. He'd just met a Cubone at a small refuge house that had been captured by Team Rocket, it's mother had died protecting it. Red didn't even know what to think. So far, he'd seen Team Rocket use their Pokemon for petty crimes, and that was bad, but this... was on another level. The Cubone had looked so sad and lost, it would never had gotten by in the wild if Mr Fuji and his helpers hadn't intervened. It broke Red's heart. 

He made a fuss of all his own Pokemon, that had all done so, so well. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle had all evolved, yet Pikachu was doing well as it was. His battle with LT Surge had received media attention, and Pikachu's victory against his powerful Raichu had made headlines. Red couldn't help but wonder if Blue had seen him in the news, if Blue was thinking about him... 

Red figured the fuss would die down soon, or at least, he hoped it would. He couldn't deal with the attention very well, he just wanted to focus on his journey right now, and part of that journey was now dedicated to taking down Team Rocket. Any organization that killed Pokemon couldn't justify themselves. He'd seen a group of them head into the Pokemon Tower, and as he composed himself, Red quietly followed. 

Once inside, he strode past the graves, trying to look more confident than he felt. There was definitely a presence here, he could sense something strange, something more than the the Gastlys and Haunters skulking around. Something-

"Hey, Red! What brings you here? Your Pokemon don't look dead!"

Red wasn't even surprised, there was only one person who could be that damn insensitive in a sacred place like this. Sure enough, when he turned, Blue was standing behind him, Pokeball in hand. There wasn't even any room for greeting this time around, it was on. Red didn't have time for this, and Blue was in the way. He grinned wickedly, tossing a Pokeball in the air to start the fight. 

"I can at least make them faint! Let's go, pal!"

Red ruled the battle with a kind of confidence that he didn't have before. He was _good_ at this, and Blue wasn't a threat anymore, even if he was a step ahead. Red had more important things to contend with now. He knocked all of Blue's Pokemon out, and he could see the frustration burning in Blue's eyes now. When the fight was over, the playfulness seemed to have entirely disappeared from his tone, and instead, it was almost bitter, like he could see right inside Red's head.

"Hows your Pokedex coming, _pal?_ " Asked Blue, clearly with the knowledge that Red had barely caught anything else. "I just caught a Cubone! I can't find the grown-up Marowak yet, I doubt there are any left! Well I better get going! I've got a lot to accomplish, pal! Smell ya later!"

* * *

The doctors were at a loss with Red. He wasn't even writing notes to them anymore. He barely ate, barely reacted to anything. He just stared off out the window. The one thing he did interact with was Pikachu, so one afternoon, they took him to an open area on the roof, bringing up some some of his closest Pokemon to try and get through to him. 

It was admittedly mildly comforting to be surrounded by his Pokemon, and they seemed just as concerned as the doctors were, but at least they could understand him a little better. Pikachu curled up in his lap, as per always, while Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax and Lapras all surrounded him, nudging at him affectionately with their snouts. Charizard fanned it's tail close to keep him warm and Venusaur emitted a soothing scent from it's leaves to calm him. Blastoise and Lapras shot water into the air, in a pretty display of sparkling raindrops that formed a rainbow whenever they hit the light. Snorlax of course, was fast asleep, but it propped itself up behind Red so he could lean back on it's soft bulge. 

His Pokemon... his beloved Pokemon that had been with him so long, that loved him so much, unconditionally. He didn't deserve it, didn't deserve it at all. But he was glad to have them there. Red sometimes thought that he was never really lonely at Mount Silver when he had his Pokemon with him. They were his friends, even if they couldn't directly interact like two people could. It was times like that where he really did want to stay up there forever. Every time he came back down and rejoined society, Red just wasn't sure how to handle it. He was shit with people, that was the crux of it. It was always so much easier with Blue around. Blue could connect with anyone, with any person and any Pokemon. All this time, Blue had been feeling inferior, when he really had been better all along. 

" _Pika..._ "

Red glanced down, to see Pikachu looking up at him from his lap. He started signing out, fluent in his Pokemon language, even if was about something Pikachu couldn't really grasp.

_(I know. I'm being sad. I'm sorry. I want to be happy, but I can't be right now.)_

" _Chuuu...._ "

Red looked up, round to all his Pokemon, round to all his friends. 

_(Thank you.)_

He wished dearly that they could all fit in the hospital room with him.

* * *

 

Red was bulldozing through Silph Co like a man on a mission. He'd already brought down the hideout in Celedon, and now he was going to bring down Team Rocket once and for all. He didn't have the element of surprise on his side anymore, since the newspapers and television were buzzing with stories of Trainer Red, the prodigy from Pallet town. Blue must have seen one of them now, unless he'd retreated to live under a rock. Red couldn't help but feel that all this fuss was much better suited to him, but never mind. Part of Red wanted Team Rocket to be afraid of him. 

The hostages at Silph Co could barely believe that they were being rescued by an eleven year old, but they seemed grateful all the same, with one even gifting Red with a Lapras. With Lapras on Red's side, his party was finally complete. He'd captured a Snorlax that was blocking the road between Fuchsia, Vermilion and Lavender and Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur had all long since evolved. Pikachu remained unchanged, but it was powerful all the same. Kanto appeared to have completely fallen in love with it, and Pikachu at least appreciated the attention, even if Red didn't. With a full team at his arsenal, Red was ready. He was going to take down Giovanni once and for all, and no more Pokemon would suffer. It was as simple as that, wasn't it?

Red was about to step on the teleporter leading to the presidents office, but before he could, he heard a familiar voice.

"What kept you, Red? I thought you'd turn up if I waited here!"

Red turned round, and was greeted by the sound of Blue laughing. He sounded genuinely amused, but there was a trace of disbelief there too. He looked older, somehow. Like some of the baby fat had disappeared from his face. Red wondered if he looked the same, though his features felt as chubby and boyish as ever. 

"I guess Team Rocket slowed you down! Not that I care. I saw you in Saffron, so I decided to see if you got better!"

Oh, he'd gotten better alright, but this time, he could see that Blue had gotten a lot better too. This battle was close, their closest so far, with Blue's Pokemon seeming levels and levels higher than his own. Somehow though, Red scraped by with a win. He wasn't being sent home now, not with Team Rocket round the corner. This time, when Blue lost, he took it eerily well, laughing hollowly, telling Red that he was indeed ready for Giovanni. The compliment shot something through Red, and just like that, he felt readier than he ever had. If he could beat Blue, he could beat anyone.

"Well, Red! I'm moving on up and ahead. By checking my Pokédex, I'm starting to see what's strong and how they evolve! I'm going to the Pokémon League to boot out the Elite Four! I'll become the world's most powerful trainer! Red, well good luck to you! Don't sweat it! Smell ya!"

* * *

He was being discharged tomorrow. 

Part of Red was relieved. The hospital had felt more like a prison with the way everyone had been treating him, and he felt like staying he would slowly but surely drive him insane, if he hadn't already gone insane, that is. On the other hand though, Daisy hadn't lifted her ban on Red seeing Blue, and the idea of being further away from him hurt badly. The lack of news could only mean that nothing had changed, and the longer that Blue was in the coma, the more likely it meant that he wasn't coming out of it. Red was so tired, part of him really did want to give up. To go back to Mount Silver and never have a relationship with any person ever again. He wasn't cut out for this, it was too taxing, too painful. 

But the other half wouldn't give up, and he knew he had to stay until the end, no matter what happened to Blue. If Blue died, there really would be no point in being around anyone again ever, but if Blue lived... oh god, if Blue woke up. If Red could see his gorgeous grin one more time... The thought was like a distant dream.

Red stared at the ceiling, wide awake. Next to his head, Pikachu slept on his pillow, curled into a tiny ball. The poor thing was wrung out itself from keeping watch on Red constantly. Red felt awful that Pikachu was having to suffer along with him, but he was grateful too. He didn't know what would have become of him without Pikachu constantly at his side. 

Pikachu was so tired, that it didn't stir when a strange presence entered the room. The door didn't move or even creak, but a chill definitely pinched at the air. Red sat up, eyes swiveling to the window, but it was bolted shut. His eyes caught a shadow crawling across the floor, his irises following it as it crept up on to his bed. Was he still dreaming? Was he hallucinating? The shadow stopped at the foot of Red's bed, and began to materialize into something more solid. The small figure gurgled and stumbled into the moonlight, where Red could see it properly.

It was Mimikyu.

Red rubbed his eyes, still unsure of whether he was dreaming or not. It seemed all very real, and plausible, Red supposed. Mimikyu was a ghost Pokemon, they could sneak anywhere. But why was it here? 

Mimikyu rolled it's limp head toward the door, hopping down from the bed. It kept looking back to Red insistently, it's claw beckoning him. Red suddenly gasped as he twigged.

" _Aa-aare you...g-ggoing tto-to tttake mme t-tto Bb-Blue...?_ "

Mimikyu nodded jerkily, beckoning Red more urgently this time. He didn't waste any time, climbing out of bed to follow, though he wasn't sure how they'd get past the night shift nurses. Mimikyu seemed to have a plan though, and it melted into a shadow once more, it's claw poking out as it gestured for Red to step into it. Red did as signaled and he melted into the shadows too, entirely vanishing from sight. Usually, Red would have marveled at such a trick, but right now, his focus was entirely on one thing. He crept along behind Mimikyu, past the nurses, past the patients, and along the wards without a sound. Red knew that they'd be caught in the morning, but none of that mattered now. His heart was pounding so hard, he was worried that someone might hear, but as they closed in on Blue's room, the hospital was as silent as when they'd set out.

Red stepped out from the shadows, and prayed that they wouldn't get caught at the last stage. It slipped under the door and opened it from the inside, and Red shot through. Mimikyu quietly closed the door behind them, and gestured to the bed. It was almost ridiculous, like it was expecting Red to be the prince that would wake Blue up with a kiss.

" _Ttthankyou. Ththankyou. Mimikyu._ "

Red wanted to cry with gratitude, but his gaze was on Blue now. After all these weeks, he'd wanted to see him so much, and here he finally was. He was hooked up to a tower of machines, and his arms and leg were in plaster. He was covered in faded bruised, and his face was gaunt, but they still had colour. Blue was still breathing, and he was still alive. Red slowly approached the bed, not even bothering to scrub away his tears. He gently touched Blue's face, just to make sure he was really there.

" _I-I'm sorry, Blue. I-I'm sssorry._ "

He knelt by the bed, wishing that he could climb in next to him. He remembered hearing something once about talking to coma patients, that they could somehow hear, and that it helped, but Red knew it was useless. He could barely string two words together at the best of times. This would have to do for now. He nudged as close as he could to Blue, without disturbing his plastered limbs, and let himself fall asleep. 

* * *

The Pokemon League had been rough. Red felt like he could barely stand. He didn't even know why he was doing this anymore? What was the meaning of being a Pokemon Master? Red just wanted to be stronger, he wanted to make sure that Team Rocket never rose up again. He wanted to help every Pokemon he could. He wanted the Champions title to get into Cerulean Cave. The evidence of the horror that he'd founded at the burnt out Pokemon Lab at Cinnibar Island was like nothing he'd ever seen before. A Pokemon called Mewtwo that had been spliced together during horrific experiments had escaped there. Red couldn't even comprehend it. He needed the Champions title so they'd let him through. He needed to catch Mewtwo, needed to help-

Only after Lance went down, he was told that he'd been beaten to it, that he had one more opponent to take on. Red was exhausted, his Pokemon were exhausted, he had barely any hyper potions left, but there was one more battle. Red didn't need to be told who it was, who'd gotten there first, who was always a step ahead. He pushed past Lance into the Champions chamber, Pokeball clenched in his hand. He was going to end this, he was ready to face Blue. Ready to knock the cocky grin right off his face like he always did. The doors slammed shut behind them, and he could see Blue sat on the throne, his head bowed. He stepped down, and looked up, and his soft, concerned expression stopped Red right in his tracks.

"...Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Red blinked, but he shook it off. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He threw his Pokeball, but he merely dissolved into the air. Blue started walking closer.

"It's okay, Red. It's okay."

It wasn't okay, they needed to fight. Red whipped round, ready to order Pikachu into battle, but there was no one there. When he turned back, he could see Blue getting closer, his arms outstretched slightly.

"C'mon, dude. It's really okay."

Red screamed in frustration, and buried his head in his hands. He wouldn't look up, even when Blue held him close in his skinny arms.

"There's no point in going back on things like this."

Red finally let out a sob, and leaned heavily into Blue. Blue patted his back, sighing and speaking softly. "You won't find anything back here that'll change anything."

"But... but... I'm scared!" Red cried out, his dream self unmarred by his stutter. "We were just little kids, I-I had to do so many scary things...! You were always storming ahead... You were aways so cool and confident... I...I... I was just..."

"You were just what?" Blue laughed, a soft, pleasant laugh. "You're the coolest guy I know, man. You did all that shit, even though you were just this scared, skinny little kid. I was so jealous I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to be ahead of you, I never did anything to stand up to Team Rocket, or to help those Pokemon. That's why I came with you to help Mewtwo. I wanted to be like the great Red, and being like Red ain't just about being the strongest, right?"

Red sniffed, and choked out a laugh, nodding slightly. 

"Right! So please stop blamin' yourself. This happened because we're both really dumb, that's it. My sister n'Gramps are just in shock, just like you are. Everyone will come round. You'll see."

"B-but...!" Red suddenly leaned back, though he didn't break their embrace. "What if you die? We will we do without you? Wh-what will I do?"

Blue raised an amused eyebrow. "You've done pretty well without me so far. I've been the one pinin' for you, bro. Tell you what, if I don't die or become a total veg or whatever, lets stay together, okay? We'll travel the world together with our Pokemon, we'll kick the butts of anyone who gets in our way. We'll rule the freakin' world, dude."

Red nodded hysterically. "That means you can't die, alright? You can't...!"

Blue carried on smiling, but there was a trace of sadness to it now. "I can't control that, Red. You know that. But I'll try. I wanna stay with you."

"G-good!... good. I want that too. I promise I want that too."

The world started dissolving around them, but Red hung on. He could feel Blue hanging on too.

* * *

As the sun rose over the hospital, Blue felt like he was resurfacing from under a deep, deep body of murky water. His whole body felt heavy with a dull ache. Everything was hazy, and his eyes wouldn't focus even after he blinked over and over. He knew he had to remember something, but it felt difficult and painful right now, maybe he'd try again later, when he was more with it.

His eyes swiveled southwards, and he could just about make out Red's head resting next to his chest. Red had stayed. He was there and he was real, even if Blue wasn't sure if anything else was. Blue wasn't sure what was going on, and he could sense that something terrible had happened, but it could be dealt with later. Right now, Red was here. Red had stayed with him, and all was right with the world.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! my lovely readers!! we're here! at the penultimate chapter! And while I can't say for 100 percent certain, the next chapter will be the ending! They'll probably be an epilogue after that, but things are definitely wrapping up for the main story in the next chapter. Thank to everyone so much for the support and the lovely comments! I'm sorry I'm so slow with replying to them, and I'll definitely get to replying to the this week. I never imagined for a second that this fic would gain so much popularity, and I'm not kidding when i say that i peruse through the comments I get all the time. I'm so overwhelmed with how wonderful some of them are, that I don't even know what to say! THAT BEING SAID, like I mentioned before, I will get to every single one, because you lot take time out of your day to make them, and they deserve replies.
> 
> In the meantime though, hope an update does the trick! I should mention that my knowledge of comas is pretty limited, I'm going by second hand research here. It's kind of odd writing something so realistic in the Pokemon world, so fingers crossed it came across okay!
> 
> Once again, if anyones interested in dropping by, my tumblr is here! http://starryamber.tumblr.com/

Poor Red was in big trouble when the nurses came in. As they bustled through, and tried to drag him out of the room, Blue protested weakly, though all that came out of his mouth was a whisper of a croak, it felt like a long tube had been shoved down his throat. Ugh. Moving didn't seem to be in the cards either, since his entire body felt stiff, heavy and encased. It was weird, this felt like a hazy dream, but the sensations all felt very real. He didn't want Red to be taken away, but somehow he couldn't stop it from happening. 

Though Red seemed to pick up on this fact, and his eyes widened with shock, before overflowing with tears. Blue could just about hear him desperately croaking out that he was was awake, and this finally seemed to grab the attention of the nurses. Half of them suddenly bustled around him, while the rest continued to pull Red out of the room, despite his frantic protests. Nooo... He didn't want Red to go. He didn't want them to take Red away... He tried again to tell them this, but his throat was stoppered again, he couldn't even cough, though his chest twitched to. After a foggy five minutes of having machines attached and detached from him, a man came in. He sort of looked like a Doctor. It started to dawn on Blue that he was probably in hospital, and something bad had clearly happened. Well, shit. 

The doctor leaned over him."Blue? Mr Oak? Can you hear me? Nod if you can, or if that's too painful, please blink twice."

Blue wanted to scoff, why would nodding be painful? He went ahead and nodded deliberately to prove his point, only to be faced with a twinge of sharp pain. Oh god, what had they done? H-he couldn't move his arms and l-legs. Though... though, he could still feel them. They were still there and he could still feel them. 

The doctor looked hopeful. "V-very good! Now... nod again if you understand the following. You are Blue Oak, from Pallet Town. You are a Gym Leader who is twenty-five and you have a sister called Daisy."

What kind of dumbass questions were these? Blue rolled his eyes, feeling like he was being treated like a moron, but nodded all the same. His attitude seemed to please the doctor though, as he started frantically whispering to one of the nurses.

"E-excellent, excellent...! We'll do some more tests... but... he seems. Oh, thank goodness. Please inform the family that he's awake."

The doctor bustled out, and some of the nurses asked him more simple questions. He mumbled out the answers feeling agitated, and sleep was enveloping him again. His eyes felt heavy, his whole body was so heavy. Hopefully they'd let Red back in later...

* * *

It was hard to tell how much time had passed when Blue stirred again, and this time, he thankfully wasn't greeted by a room full of nurses poking and pressing at him. He wasn't alone in the room though, and when he forcefully blinked himself awake, he could hear the sound of soft sobbing. He tilted his head slightly, and the sight of Daisy crying gently by his bedside wobbled into view. 

Blue cringed at the sight, it was always shitty seeing his sister cry. She was always so strong, but she was sensitive too, she shouldn't be crying because of some stupid thing Blue did, whatever that was... The tube seemed to have been removed from his throat, and while it still felt raw, he felt like he could try to speak. His voice rasped through a sandpaper throat, but he managed.

"...Daisy... you've got a really ugly cry..."

Daisy's head shot up, her eyes wide. Man... she really did look a total mess, her usually pristine hair was greasy and lanky, and her eyes were sore and swollen. Blue wanted to reach out to pat her head, but he still couldn't move his arms, so he ended up just wiggling uncomfortably.

"Blue... _Blue_...!"

Daisy got to her feet so fast that the chair she'd been sitting on clattered to the floor. She stumbled over to where Blue was lying, before gently hooking her arms round his neck in a hug that felt like it wanted to be tighter. Blue wanted to hug her back, but it was becoming more and more apparent now that his arms were both him plasters, his leg was too. Something awful had happened, but Blue couldn't remember what. As Daisy sobbed and sobbed, Blue felt a horrible weight fall in his stomach. Whatever had happened, clearly it had hurt everyone around him a lot more than it had hurt him. Emotionally anyway. 

"Hey, sis. It's okay. I'm fine."

Daisy let go, trying to brush the stream of tears away to little avail, then she flared up. "Y-you're not fine...! You've broken your leg and both your arms...! And you could be brain damaged...!"

Brain damaged? Hm. Blue didn't feel brain damaged, though his head did ache a lot. He was pretty aware of what was going on, despite the fact that he couldn't really remember how he got here. "...Don't think I am? Well. I've clearly forgotten a load of shit, but... hopefully not too much?"

Daisy gave a half-laugh, half-sob that was dripping with relief. "Oh god... oh god. I'm so glad... so glad you're alright. Y-you've been out for so long and the doctors couldn't say how you'd be when you woke up a-and... you're awake and you're still an incorrigible ass and I'm so glad...!"

Oh fuck. This was getting worse by the second. A coma? Blue stared, his heart pounding fast. "H-how long have I been out?"

Daisy ran a hand through her hair, her eyebrows narrowing as she thought about it. "God, I'm not sure... I've lost track of the days, but I'd say a little longer than a month..."

Blue's mouth dropped open in horror, a month? He'd missed a whole month...? So... but when did his memory cut out? Blue suddenly felt panicky, wondering if his time in Alola had been some kind of comatose dream. Luckily, Daisy seemed to have calmed herself down a little. She retrieved her chair from the ground and sat back on it heavily, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay, Blue. I'll tell you everything." Daisy tucked her hair behind her ears, opening and closing her mouth a few times. She clearly had no idea where to start.

"Daisy...?"

"Okay...! So... It was the day after my wedding. Do you remember that?"

Blue thought about it, he did remember, but in patches. He remembered Mimikyu being admired by everyone, remembered reciting his corny speech, remembered how weedy Daisy's husband looked in his ill fitting suit, how _good_ Red looked in his. Red... Red... he'd gone back to his hotel room with Red...

"I remember bits of it."

"Alright. So... after that, Jo and I left for the airport, and in the morning you left with Red. He... he took you to Seafoam without any Pokemon, a-and... and... put you in front of that monster..."

Daisy's fist clenched and her voice wavered, but Blue waited patiently. He was starting to remember now, small things in bits and pieces. So had Red really taken him to Mewtwo? They really had gone with no Pokemon. Or had they...? Or... Blue suddenly tensed up as panic struck him.

"J-jolteon! Is Jolteon okay?"

Daisy sniffed and nodded. "Yes. He's fine. He tried to protect you. He was a little roughed up from the fight, but only fainted. He's been waiting for you, I-I'll bring him in later."

Blue sighed with relief. "Good. I'm glad. Ah... I'm starting to forget now. I think I remember up until... Red brought out Articuno..."

Daisy nodded. "Yes. The... the moron left Articuno outside, apparently. It sensed that something was wrong, and it found you both. It was able to freeze Mewtwo so Red could withdraw it, then it hauled you all out of there and flew you here. Or at least, that's what Red wrote, I-I don't know what to believe from him anymore... I'm so-"

"Red's okay? Can I see Red?"

Daisy looked away, her jaw set grimly. "...I'd rather you didn't. He nearly killed you, Blue."

Blue blinked at Daisy, unsure of how to react to this. Daisy liked Red, Daisy knew... how Blue felt about him. She didn't really think this was all Red's fault, did she?

"He didn't kill me. I'm here, aren't I? I... look, Daisy, I don't know what happened, exactly, but seeing Mewtwo was my idea, I wanted to do it."

It was Daisy's turn to look surprised now, but she didn't seem entirely convinced. "...Well, I'm sure he hardly turned you down. Red knows how much you like him, a-and he took advantage, and-"

Blue shook his head vehemently, even though it hurt terribly. "Daisy - No. Listen. I brought it up. I said I'd do it. Mewtwo means everything to Red. I wanted to help him because I thought it'd get me in his good books. Red's head was in Pokeland, as usual, and my head was in... well. I don't know where it is nowadays, but I was doing it for selfish reasons. Maybe we're both at fault, but Red genuinely didn't think they'd be danger. In fact, I was the one panicking about it, so I put myself in danger. I wasn't forced, manipulated or anything like that. If anything... I... I was the one manipulating Red. I... I thought if I made a breakthrough with Mewtwo that he'd look into my eyes and realize it was love and all that shit. So... don't blame Red, Daisy. Please don't blame Red."

Daisy didn't respond, merely staring into her lap. Blue sighed, feeling sleep creeping up on him again. This was a royal mess, he was in a royal mess, but it seemed like everyone around him was in even more of a mess.

"Do you know how long my arms are gonna take to heal?" 

He wouldn't be able to sign to Red like this, not that Red would be around for much longer, though he had stayed... He'd been by his side the whole time, right? Though it didn't explain why he'd been hauled out of the room on... unless. Blue snapped wide awake again, turning to Daisy, agonized.

"Daisy, you let Red see me right?"

Daisy withdrew further into herself, and that was all the answer Blue needed. He felt a spike of anger, as weak as it was.

"Daisy...! It's been a longer than a month, and you didn't let him see me? I-I hope you weren't givin' him all that crap about this all bein' his fault too? He must... be... he must be fuckin' destroyed right now!"

Daisy suddenly whipped her head up to glare fiercely at him, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles looked like they were about to burst out of her skin. "Don't you dare get angry with me! Don't you dare! We've all been suffering because you were both so stupid...! You could have died and I've been feeling sick to my stomach with worry every single day...! Whether it was your fault or Red's fault, I don't care! I'm furious at you both! But you're my brother and I love you, so I'm trying to do what's best...!"

Daisy exhaled shakily as she tried to compose herself and Blue's expression softened. There was another long silence, and Blue wished and wished he could hug her, or at least hold her hand. They'd be time for that later, but right now, there was only one thing Daisy needed to hear.

"...Sorry, Daisy. I'm really sorry."

Blue still felt terribly wound up and confused, but somehow, he didn't have the energy to fight, he didn't want to see Daisy crying anymore. The two of them reached a stalemate, both thinking they knew best, while not wanting to hurt the other even more. Daisy finally stood up.

"...I'll let you sleep. I...I'm so glad you're okay."

Daisy gave him a dry kiss on the cheek, and then she left. Blue felt bad, but they both needed to cool down. Everyone had gone through hell, and apparently Blue had too, but the experience was too fuzzy to remember properly. His head pounded, and when the doctors came back in to prod him with more questions, he felt hot and claustrophobic, wondering if Red felt like this all the time.

* * *

Having his arms in cast was extremely uncomfortable, Blue found. It wasn't just the dull, numb pain that came from not moving them. He was itchy too, sometimes he just itched all over, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was was having a particularly bad time of it when his grandfather visited sometime in the afternoon. He'd returned not long after Daisy, and had been more emotional than Blue had ever seen him. They didn't have much to say to each other, and it was almost awkward, but after he left, Blue had felt oddly touched. He never really knew that his grandfather cared so much. When he returned later, they both tried to act like things were normal, and the awkwardness subsided a little, even if Blue was admittedly disappointed that he'd cast his emotions aside more easily. No matter though, because Oak had brought Blue's Pokemon with him.

"Jolteon...!"

Oak frowned as Jolteon leapt up on to the bed, licking at Blue's face, his arms twinged a bit, but he was so happy to see that Jolteon was alright, that he barely even felt the pain. 

"Careful, Blue. The last thing you need now is paralysis."

Blue rolled his eyes, wishing he could give Jolteon a pat. "I'd happily let Jolt's impale me with all his spikes if it relieves my itchin'. Leave it Gramps. He's fine. Who else you got?"

Oak produced five more Pokeballs, setting them on the bedside table. "I'm not withdrawing them, because they might damage the equipment in here, but I've brought Arcanine, Pidgeot, Rhyperior, Blastoise and Execcutor. They'll sense that you're near and alright with you being so close. Tomorrow morning, I'll wheel you up to the roof so you can interact with them properly."

Jolteon curled up at the end of Blue's bed protectively, he wasn't withdrawing, that was for sure, but Blue was still comforted by the sight of the Pokeballs, just looking at them made him feel calmer.

"The doctors said I can have my arms n'leg out of my casts in a few weeks. All clean breaks, so they're healin' up nice. Since I've just been... well, sleepin' they've had time to heal. Guess bein' in a coma is sorta' beneficial."

Oak gave a small choke, that almost sounded like a sob, but in the end, it dissolved into an odd chuckle. The sound was enough to make Blue look up and stare. "What's up?"

Oak shook his head, a small, font smile on his face. "Everyone has been falling apart around you, and you've shaken it all off. I'm... proud of you, Blue."

Blue blinked, his eyes like saucers. If anything was going to make him fall apart, it was his grandfather finally telling him that he was proud of him. He decided not to give Oak the satisfaction, harshly swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Well, helps that I don't remember anything. Whatever."

Their chat dissolved into Pokemon-speak as if nothing had happened, but Blue would never forgot those words until the end of his days. As Blue's answers grew shorter as tiredness descended back upon him, Oak stood up. 

"I'd better leave you to rest."

Blue nodded slightly, but he blinked up at Oak, pleadingly. "...Please let Red see me... I want to see him so much."

Oak frowned, but he'd clearly already made up his mind. "Daisy won't thank me."

"I know. I feel bad about it, but I need to see him, Gramps. I need to."

Oak sighed, rubbing his temples. "...Alright. I'll let the nurses know, and I'll explain to Daisy."

Blue felt weak with relief, and he gave Oak a soft, genuine smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Blue fell back into a fog of half dreams and hallucinations when Oak left. He knew that waking up from a coma wouldn't be smooth sailing, but the myriad of images filling his head was confusing and sometimes even disturbing. He wanted desperately to remember what happened with Red and Mewtwo, but whenever he tried to, he was met with nothing but the sound of screaming and a headache. Surely he'd been hit by some sort of psychic attack, and whether it would have long term effects, the doctors weren't sure. That was the trouble with Pokemon attacking humans, they just worked so differently, that it was difficult to figure out what the problems would be. Pokemon attacking humans also wasn't generally something that happened, and even trainers that had straight up ordered their Pokemon on humans often didn't wield results. Red himself believed that all Pokemon were inherently good, and that had probably been why he'd been so certain that Mewtwo wouldn't be a threat.

...It hurt Blue to think how much Red must have been suffering. O-or had he been? Perhaps he'd been more torn up over Mewtwo. Oak said that Mewtwo had been taken away, because of Blue. Maybe Red hadn't even been trying to visit him, maybe he'd gone back to Mount Silver already. Maybe it was for the best.

A nurse appeared, bringing Blue out of his thoughts. 

"Mr Red is here to see you, shall I send him through?"

Blue felt a sudden surge of panic, and for a moment he almost said no, but of course he pulled himself together, nodding vehemently. "Y-yes. Please."

The nurse nodded, and disappeared again, leaving Blue alone. He tried to sit up as straight as he could with his arms trussed up in their casts, glancing at the mirror on his bedside. Oh god, his _hair_. It hung sadly and limply by his face, not spiked up at all. Blue usually had a pretty strict hair and skin routine, and without the use of his arms, the nurses were washing him, and they totally weren't getting it right. Red was going to find him so gross. That wasn't even counting the fact that his scrawny body was positioned so awkwardly. No...

Somehow though, when Red stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, all of Blue's skin deep insecurities melted away. Red looked a mess. His short, dark hair had grown out into a total birds nest, there were grey rings around his eyes and his muscle toning had gone to shit, and he was the most beautiful thing that Blue had ever seen.

"...Hey, man."

Red's face crumpled, and for a moment he stood still, face buried in his hands. When he looked up again, Blue smiled encouragingly. Red sniffed and ambled over, clambering as delicately as possible into the hospital bed with him, it was a total tangle for them both, and Red surely couldn't be comfortable in his hunched up position, but Blue could tell that right then, there was nowhere else where either of them would rather be. The relief coursed through Blue's veins, even if it had been obvious that Red hadn't been doing well. Blue twitched to stroke his back, fingers wriggling in their plaster prison, but the comfort seemed to reach Red all the same, and he sighed, deflating like an extremely tired balloon. Blue gave a small, strange chuckle, and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. It seemed to be contagious with Red's shoulders shuddering with his own bizarre laughter. They carried on like that for a while, giggling madly and sobbing heavily, Red leaning his forehead against Blue's.

Thankfully, their hysteria died down, and Red sat up, taking a long, shuddery breath, and Blue grinned at him weakly. 

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Red nodded, a small smile finally reflecting on to his own weary face. " _....G-gg-glad..._ "

Blue basked in his expression, wishing he could touch it. "M'sorry about Daisy. Well... this isn't really her fault. It... it sounds like people have been throwin' round blame while I've been sleeping, and I'm tryin' to make sense of it."

Red looked away, shame carved deeply into his features. " _Mmy...my ffault._ "

Blue shook his head. "No. No ones fault. Just something that happened. That's... that's it Red. That's all it is. A lot of mistakes from different people, all stacked up."

Red closed his eyes, and two more fat tears squeezed out of them. He looked so tired and sad, it made Blue's heart ache.

"...I'm sorry about Mewtwo. I... I guess he went through something worse than anything either of us could imagine. Last thing he needed was me whinin' in it's ear. H-hell, I'd probably have broken my bones too."

Red shook his head, looking entirely agonized before he positioned himself properly within Blue's line of sight. He shakily raised his arms, and started signing.

_(You tried for Mewtwo, I will never forget that, even if I should have not let it happen. Mewtwo is with people who can take care of him. Right now, all I care about is you.)_

Blue stared, his mouth falling open slightly. First his grandfather tells him that he's proud of him, and now Red was saying that Blue was all he cared about. Blue practically gasped, so overwhelmed that he had to look away, though he only let his gaze wander for a moment. He couldn't miss anything else Red signed.

"...Wow, you've been practicing, huh?"

Red nodded, and began signing with more confidence. _(Everyday. I knew if I stopped, or gave up, it'd be like giving up on you, too. I'm so happy you're okay.)_

Blue choked out a sob that dissolved into a laugh. "Man, the one thing that I had over you, and you've totally surpassed me. That's totally not fair though, taking advantage while my arms are freakin' broken."

Red blinked, looking terribly guilty for a moment, but as Blue broke into a grin, the joke dawned on him. Blue laughed, properly this time, but it halted when Red brushed a hand over his face tentatively, like he was asking for permission. Blue swallowed thickly, and nodded.

Red leaned in to kiss him, and both their lips were chapped. Blue and everyone around him was broken, but they were starting to put the pieces back together.

* * *

 It took a long time for Blue to be discharged. As well as his healing limbs, the doctors wanted to make sure that Blue's brain really was okay, and that the attack on Mewtwo had no lingering side effects. Blue didn't really feel them, the encounter was still a huge blank hole in his head, even after Red filled him in on what happened, and Blue privately preferred it that way, he just wished there was a way to erase the encounter from Red's head too. He didn't say as much, but there were times where he was clearly reliving the whole thing in his head, and Red's mother had told him in confidence that he was suffering from night terrors. It was hard, saying goodbye when visiting time came to an end, Blue wanted to be there to soothe him when he woke up in the night. 

Daisy forgave Red, though it was reluctant, it was a start. Blue knew the two of them would be awkward around each other for a while, but Blue needed them to make friends again. He invited them both back for a visit one day, texting (or rather asking a nurse to text for him) instructions to Red before he showed up. When Daisy arrived, Blue didn't tell her that Red was coming too, in case she up and left. When Red did turn up, he ambled awkwardly into the room, holding an extremely old, yet obviously well cared for town map, awkwardly acting as though he'd followed it here. Daisy whipped round to stare at him, as though some bizarre prank was being played on her. Blue desperately tried to rescue the situation, sitting up to try and revive the act.

"O-Oh! Man, how did you find your way here... Red! Sis... I... I told you not to give him the town map...!"

Daisy raised an eyebrow, her gaze flitting between them both. Blue wasn't even sure what he'd been trying to accomplish, a shot of nostalgia to soften her up maybe? It seemed to sort of work, Daisy shook her head and aimed a wry, tired smile at them both. She still didn't say a word to Red through the whole visit, but she didn't ask him to leave either. When their visit came to a close, Red respectfully gave them some time alone, brushing his hand along Blue's fingers in a shy farewell. When he was out of earshot, Daisy sighed, propping her chin up on her elbow. Blue grinned at her sheepishly. 

"...So? Is he forgiven?"

"No. I need more time, but it's your life, little brother."

"I know. And... and I know in lots of ways, you've suffered the most, Daisy."

Daisy blinked, obviously taken back, but she plastered over her surprise quickly. "Psh. What makes you say that?"

"'Cause I'm your little bro, and you've been takin' care of me since I was a dumb baby. But... Red had to watch everything, and he cares about me, so... I need you to understand that he's suffering too."

Daisy finally nodded, even though it was hesitant. "... I thought he'd run away to Mount Silver the second he could, but he fought tooth and nail to be by your side the whole time."

Blue didn't say anything, but something in his stomach fluttered violently. Daisy didn't stop there.

"You should tell him, that you're in love with him."

Blue nearly choked, wriggling uncomfortably in his position. Daisy just rolled her eyes.

"No need to freak out, little brother. You've had it bad since you were about five years old. Just tell him. It'll help Red decide what he'll do. You can't both just go on like this. If he stays with you, I might just forgive him."

Blue looked away, trying desperately to gather his thoughts. "I... I can't...! Red... Red doesn't... he cares about me, yeah... but...! Man, ain't that a big step?"

"You've literally been together since birth."

"Red was away at Mount Silver for years after he became Champion!"

"And who was the only person in the entire world who kept contact with him?"

And just like that, Daisy had put it into perspective. Blue was certainly the most significant human in Red's life anyway, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"...I'm... I'm just scared. What if he freaks out and I ruin everything? I... Man....! I do...want him, so bad. But... if I lost our friendship, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what he'd do."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Think you both went beyond friendship long ago."

"Yeah, but that doesn't just... equal love...? I don't know."

Daisy stood up, brushing down her skirt. "I won't pressure you into anything. Maybe you're right, emotions are still high. But think about it."

Blue did, all night, and when morning broke, he still didn't know what to do.

* * *

 The day finally came for Blue to have his plasters cut off, and to say that he was keen to be up and around was an understatement. When his limbs were cut free of the hard material, the skin underneath was a pale, sickly colour, like very old white meat. It ached to move, but he could move all the same. He couldn't walk very steadily, but the doctors said that he'd healed up remarkably well and that he'd be back on his feet in no time. Oak wheeled him out of the hospital, and the fresh air had never tasted so delicious. Red and Daisy followed on, and they piled into Daisy's car, ready to drive back to Pallet. When he was settled in the back seat, squashed between Oak and Red, Blue stretched contently, delighted to be on the way home.

"Man... I can't wait for my own bed! I'll tell you guys, I've slept on rocks in Diglett's Cave more comfortable than that mattress in the hospital."

Oak sighed. "We paid for a private room, Blue."

"Well, you didn't pay enough!"

Blue caught Red faintly smiling out of the corner of his eye, he wanted to hold his hand, but decided against it in company. Daisy glanced in the front view mirror, watching them both. 

"I'll stay at the house for a bit longer, Blue. I don't want you on your own."

Blue groaned. "Daisy...! C'mon! You gotta get out there and enjoy your married life, get back to Unova and finish your honeymoon, I'll beat out loadsa trainers at the Gym and pay for it myself!"

"That's not the point, Blue. You're going to be a bit wobbly for a few weeks and I want to make sure you're looked after."

"Daisy, I literally have some of the most powerful Pokemon in the region, think I'll be okay if a Pidgey gets stuck in the chimney."

"But Blue, thats-"

" _II-I'll ststsstay w-wi...w-with hhim._ "

Red's voice was so quiet, it was a wonder that anyone heard him over the sound of the car engine. Blue didn't object, of course he wanted Red to stay with him, he wanted it more than anything. Daisy carried on watching them, but it was Oak that piped up first.

"I don't see an issue with that. Daisy, you really should head home, you've barely slept over the last few weeks, you're the one that needs looking after now."

Daisy was struggling, Blue could sense the tension from her, but she eventually spoke.

"...Will you really stay with him, Red? Promise?"

Red nodded so hard that his cap went lopsided. Daisy cast her gaze back on the road, sighing heavily.

"Alright. But I'll still be checking in everyday."

"I can live with that," Blue agreed, feeling relieved. "but take Pidgeot with you, okay? I don't want you trundling back and forth from Vermillion in this thing, at least lop the hours off your journey."

Blue slipped Pidegot's Pokeball into Daisy's bag, along with the Pidgeotite and his Mega Ring. Daisy gave an incredulous laugh. "Why are you slipping that thing in?"

"Mega Pidgeot is faster... bigger... softer feathers... nicer ride, Sis."

"No - I mean - I'm not a trainer, I can't get Pidgeot to Mega Evolve!"

Blue smirked. "Daisy, my Pokemon love you more than they love me, they'll Mega Evolve for you, trust me."

"Don't be silly." Daisy said, though she sounded pleased. "...You won't need it?"

"Well, I'll hardly be in shape for battling or a while." Blue laughed, though he turned to Red and winked. "Unless Red fancies one, I've never been able to turn a challenge from him down."

* * *

 After they arrived back in Pallet, Oak managed to whisk Daisy away. Blue still felt so bad about how all this had affected her, but he was glad that she was finally going to get some down time. Her husband obviously loved her a great deal, so it was comforting to know that she'd be looked after in her new home. Red sat Blue down, and unpacked for him, before popping next door to explain the situation to his mother. When he returned, his arms were full of bags of food, and there was no Pikachu to be found. He'd obviously been left next door, and Blue couldn't deny that he was glad to have Red all to himself.

" _Ddinner tt-time._ "

Blue thought he was actually going to faint with glee, and he couldn't help but stare as Pokemon Master Red pottered about his kitchen, making Blue his dinner. The glee melted away when Red presented him with a plate of odd looking goo, that vaguely resembled a Grimer, and sort of smelled like one too. Blue tried to look grateful, smilingly weakly up at him. 

"Wow...! This looks great... Red! I... never knew you could cook!"

Red's face lit up with happiness, and Blue knew he'd have to eat the damn goo in order to keep the gorgeous happy expression in place. He took a spoonful, and tried really hard not to shudder as it slipped down his throat. 

"Wow...So good...!"

Red sat across from him, still smiling expectantly. Blue tried hard to concentrate on how adorable he was while he forced down the food. When they were done, Red grabbed his plate, and went to do the washing up, while Blue stared at him fondly. God, he could get used to this, terrible food aside. He could feel himself getting tired though, so Blue reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, tearing his gaze away.

"...Think I might hit the hay, help me upstairs?"

Red nodded, and escorted Blue to the bathroom, keeping him steady as they shakily climbed the steps. Blue went into the bathroom to wash up, and when he appeared again, Red had made up his bed, even placing a hot water bottle under the blankets for him. God. He wanted to cry.

"Th-thanks, Dude. This is real nice."

Blue went into the room, expecting Red to follow, but he hung back. Blue looked over his shoulder, blinking with slight surprised.

"...Um... Would... would you stay with me? I mean... Daisy's old room gets kinda drafty when the heating's been off for a long time... o-or maybe you're used to the cold..."

Red smiled, then he nodded, flashing a quick sign. ( _I'll stay._ )

They settled into the bed together, and Blue couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with contentment. Blue shuffled close to Red, and he felt Red's strong hand stroke through his hair. It was almost like they were back in Alola, where everything had been a whirlwind of good feelings, even if they did get complicated. He stroked at Red's chest, and Red's hand slipped down his back. Things suddenly got hazily heated, and Blue sighed hotly, pressing flush against him.

"Hey... lets do it..."

Red stopped in his tracks, and tensed slightly, but it was only for a moment. " _N-No._ "

"Awwww..." Blue whined, but he did dial it back, retrieving his hand from where it had been creeping up Red's shirt. "But I want you..."

Red gave a quiet, shy laugh, and Blue knew that it was okay. " _Wwhw-when y-you feel mm-more up to i-it._ "

"You could just sit on my dick, I won't move or nothin'. It'll be great. C'mooooon, I haven't been able to even jerk off, for like, two months now!"

Red tutted, patting Blue's head. " _When y-you ffeel more uup to it._ "

Blue pouted, but he let the heat drain away. Plus, Red had said "when you feel more up to it" rather than "never again". It was something, and it meant Red was staying for longer. "Fine. But if my dick explodes in the night, it'll be your fault."

Red snorted. " _Y-you're so grgross_. _I-II'm gglglad y-you're back._ "

"Me too."

Red kissed his forehead so affectionately, that Blue almost melted. He snuggled back in close, resting his head close to Red's. 

"...I'm sorry you've suffered so much over that last few months. I know everyone is going on about me, but like... I was asleep for most of it."

" _D-did y-you have a-any dreams?_ "

Blue raised a fond eyebrow "That's a weird question, why do you ask?"

" _I-II had... lots._ "

"Hm?"

" _A-Aabout you aand m-me. W-wwhen we ww-were young._ "

"Yikes." Blue laughed. "Sounds more like a nightmare."

" _W-when I... II dreamed...aabout the League... y-you ttold me th-that you'd bbe okay. A-and y-you were right. A-aand..._ "

Red trailed off, and Blue waited patiently. When it became clear that he wasn't going to carry on, Blue nudged him insistently. "And...?"

" _...Y-You said ththat w-wwwe'd... s-sstay together... a-aand tttravel ttogether. A-aand it was llike y-you... www-were rreally ttalking to me."_

Blue's heart was pounding so hard, he was sure that Red could feel it hammering against him.

" _D-Did you... hhhave a dr-dream llllike that?"_

There was a long pause as Blue tried to process what he was hearing in his head. Red... wanted to stay with him. Wanted to travel with him. Wanted to be together with him.

"...I had a dream about you, yeah."

Red sat up a little, staring at him. " _Y-yyou did...?_ "

Blue nodded. "Uhuh. We were in this kitchen, and you'd lost your shirt, and you were covered in honey. Anyway, there was this swarm of Heracross on the way, and you were like, "Someone needs to lick this honey off me before the swarm gets here!" And let me tell you, there was only one man for the job."

  
Red tutted loudly, and gave him a small kick under the covers, but Blue  just cackled. "Sorry."

It wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep after that, and despite that things had still gone unsaid, Red slept peacefully at his side.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE I PROMISE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER............But it's not. As I started to get to the end, I realised that the finale needed to be separate and on it's own. SO, YEP. YOU GET TO STICK WITH ME FOR ANOTHER ROUND 8D I 100% promise the next one will be the end bar an epilogue though. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to everyone for commenting and leaving kudos! OVER 300 KUDOS!! WOAH. I'm also amazed that over 3000 people have looked at this damn thing. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr! I blog more about Pokemon these days, since Sun and Moon got me back into it http://starryamber.tumblr.com/

They fell into a routine again.

As the days of Blue's recovery trickled into weeks, Blue cautiously let himself fall into a sense of security. Despite the fact that Red was severely lacking in the culinary department, he looked after Blue with so much care, that Blue wasn't entirely certain if he'd woken up from his coma, and that this was all some wonderful fever dream. Their relationship kept quietly reserved, it was affectionate, but it didn't go beyond the odd kiss when Blue caught himself absently staring at Red over the dinner table, or hugs in in the evening as they shuffled gradually closer together on the sofa. Blue... wasn't sure what they were right now, but he knew it made him happy. It... seemed to make Red happy too.

It wasn't all perfect, Red often had terrible panic attacks in the night, waking up in a pool of sweat, wheezing as if his throat had closed up. Blue couldn't do a great deal for him, and it broke his heart. It was up to poor Pikachu and the rest of Red's Pokemon to calm him down, staying close and making him feel safe. Blue was never sure what to do, and a selfish part of him even felt hurt that Red was pushing him away when they happened. It was like he couldn't even bear to look at Blue, and he just gasped out apologies in a breathless mantra.

Though, when the worst was over, Red would generally let Blue back into bed with him, and he'd stroke his short, dark hair soothingly until they drifted back to sleep. Perhaps it wasn't much, but it was something. 

Interacting with the outside world seemed to have become even more of a struggle too, though Blue didn't bring this up to Red, pulling him up on it would surely just make things worse. Though one day, when Red's mother came round for a cup of tea, Blue found that his worries had been... sort of unfounded.

"Oh, yes. He's actually come quite a long day since your accident. In such a short time too, I... well. You're alright, and that's the main thing of course!"

Blue nodded, passing Red's mother her cup. He couldn't help but think that his own well being was not the main thing, not to her anyway, but it was entirely understandable. He'd been the main thing for Daisy, and that's why she'd reacted in the way that she had, though Blue really wished she hadn't.

"I mean... I'm glad to hear it, but like...? I dunno. He's... he's struggling."

Red's mother blinked and looked up, looking quite surprised. "... Well. Yes. It's understandable. Though, since you both went to Alola... I... He's spoken a lot more, to me anyway. He even... called me a few times. He never calls me."

It was Blue's turn to look surprised now. If Red had been calling his mother while they were in Alola, it surely must have been in secret. Red struggled on the phone more than he did with face to face interactions, and that was saying something. Red's mother stared into the teacup stirring absently, when Blue didn't respond, she went on.

"...I know I don't understand him very well. I... I do try, but sometimes it isn't enough. I sometimes wonder if... the way he is... if it's my fault."

Blue still wasn't sure what to say, he didn't really like the implication that something was fundamentally wrong with Red, because that wasn't the case. Red was fine, he didn't need to be fixed. Yet... at the same time, Blue could see her point too. Red struggled and suffered in situations that most people would find commonplace and that wasn't fair, Blue wanted him to be happy and comfortable as he went through life. 

Blue chewed his lip, glancing to kitchen door where Red was preparing the dinner. They both evidently felt bad about taking about him behind his back, but on the other hand Red's mother looked desperate to vent, she probably never had the chance too. Blue still wasn't sure how to respond, but he decided to let his mouth run off, hoping for the best.

"...The stuff Red has difficulty with... I mean... I dunno, he just doesn't follow the crowd, y'know? Just because he struggles with stuff doesn't mean that there's something up with him. I mean... look at his strengths. Can't get much stronger than "longest running Pokemon Master" right? Red's the most determined and powerful guy I know, and power like that... I dunno. Think it's better off in the hands of a quiet, kindhearted guy like him. 'Magine if all powerful Pokemon Trainers were like that, huh? We'd have a lot less trouble in the world. No eco-terrorism, no mafia, Pokemon n' people treated well. Red... shouldn't be like other people... people should be like Red."

Blue pretended to be very interested in his cup of tea, not quite ready to look up at Red's mother yet.

"...Don't get me wrong, I... I want him to be happy n'confident, n'to be able to connect with people and... I know the shock of what happened is a bit of a step back, but... he's working on it. I just don't think we should be thinkin' there's something wrong with him."

Blue shrugged awkwardly, still not looking up. He probably looked like the most presumptuous little snot in the world, talking to Red's mother like he knew him better than she did, she surprised Blue though, smiling faintly, a mix of relief and melancholy within it.

"...I'm glad Red has someone who understands him. I'll try harder too. Thank you."

Blue sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, giving Red's mother a lopsided grin. Thankfully, Red came in with the dinner, and brought Blue forcefully off the spot, despite Red's rather awful cooking skills, they ate and chatted companionably, with Red shooting him the odd affectionate smile. Blue panicked for a moment that he'd heard their conversation from the kitchen, but surely not, right? He tried to put it out of his mind.

When Red's mother left, Red nodded to her, and went to wash up, leaving her and Blue alone again. As she bid Blue goodbye from the front door, she smiled and said something that left Blue utterly startled.

"...He didn't stutter as much tonight, did he?"

* * *

Blue wasn't naive, he knew Red wasn't magically cured of his stutter. He'd regressed significantly since the trauma with Mewtwo, and although he was steadily getting better and not relying on his pen and paper anymore, he just couldn't seem to get his tongue around speaking around others. People were used to him being the great silent hero of Kanto, but even simple "yes's and no's" were a struggle.

Yet when it was just Red and Blue, pottering idly about the house, or out walking with their Pokemon, Red spoke... almost normally. Of course he was still quiet, and the stutter didn't vanish, but it was a lot weaker than it was around anyone else. Blue wasn't sure whether to even bring attention to it, as if it would make Red self conscious, but the truth of the matter was, Blue had never heard him speak so clearly before. It was such a nice sound, Blue almost wanted to listen to him recite the damn phone book. They still carried on with their sign language, since something about it seemed to bring Red great comfort, but when it was just the two of them, they seemed to alternative smoothly between the two, like they had their own secret language than only the two of them could understand. Blue kind of liked it. Far from the first time, Blue found himself wistfully wishing that their time together would go on forever.

One morning, after feeling so inspired by Red's progress, Blue felt invigorated.

"Hey. Lets open the Gym today."

Red looked up from where he was reading the newspaper from the table, his expression vaguely surprised. "A-are you up tto it?"

"Yeah! Man, I haven't opened up the place for ages, I better get my ass out on that battlefield for a few rounds. 'Sides, I wanna show Mimikyu what a real Gym Battle looks like."

Pikachu, who had his face buried in a bowl of Pokemon chow, made a noise that almost sounded like a scoff, before looking up at him, it's cheeks bursting with food. Blue just raised his eyebrows at it.

"The great legendary electric mouse is ready to show it's graceful skills in battle I see. Sorry Chubbychu, you ain't on my team."

Red gave a small laugh, patting Pikachu's head. "W-well. Maybe... a-a... Maybe one or two...b-battles. I-I don't want you t-to to ststrrain yourself."

Blue stretched, giving Red a wink. "I feel great! But I promise, just one or two. I'll send all the other angry trainers on my waitin' list to you."

It was Red's turn to raise his eyebrows now, albeit fondly. "That's o-on you."

"Says Kanto's Champion whose never around...! Shall we play the "how many missed calls you have from Lance" game?"

Red abruptly stood up, evidently not interested in the "how many missed calls he had from Lance" game. He motioned for Pikachu to leap onto his shoulder, grabbing his Pokeballs and his bag, before turning to Blue with a nod.

Blue grinned with pure delight, grabbing his own Pokeballs, then Red's hand as they headed out the door. Once they were out in the open, Blue gently unhooked his fingers from Red's own, but they still lightly brushed up against each other as they walked. As Viridian city came into view, they both exchanged a look, and grinned.

"This road always reminds me of when we were rookies."

Red nodded, reaching up to scratch behind Pikachu's ear, it cooed appreciatively, looking just as deviously cute as it did on the day that Red first received it. He'd grown so much, they both had, but they'd not changed so much either. Yeah they'd matured, they'd become stronger, become adults, but when Blue looked up at the tall, broad man in front of him, he was still Red, he'd always been Red. Blue couldn't help but chuckle, before turning away to walk on to the city streets. Red was hot on his heels.

"Wwhat's s-so-...so funny?"

"You are. I still can't believe that you hulked up so much at Mount Silver."

"...I-I've... I've lost some... mm-muscle... t-tone."

"Only a little, 'sides, you're getting it back." Blue reaches over to stroke Red's bicep appreciatively. "Look, see? Like a freakin' rock."

Red shifted his arm, only to catch Blue's wrist in his hand. "Y-you're skskinny."

Blue scoffed, pretending to be royally offended. "Thanks! I prefer slim and willowy, but whatever."

Red grinned, before gesturing his outstretched palm over his face. _(You're beautiful.)_

Blue was so taken back that he couldn't stop himself from blushing, he flushed right down his neck, ears practically glowing with it. After he took a moment to compose himself, he started crudely signing back. _(You're a sausage.)_

Red burst out laughing, Blue actually wanted to melt into a puddle on the ground. "S-Ssauasage...?"

"What- No! It's like..." Blue signed it out again, more slowly this time. "Weenie. You're a weenie."

"I-I read i-it as...as ss-sausage."

"Well, whatever! Same thing!"

The two carried on laughing and nudging each other comfortably, all the way over to the gym, blissfully ignorant of the looks they were getting. Blue was used to attention, being a famous Pokemon Trainer had attention generally as part of the job description, but Blue tended to deal with it pretty well, and even enjoyed it a lot of the time. The attention that he was receiving currently however, had been a little less fun. They'd been safely hauled up in the hospital straight after the Mewtwo attack hit the news, but it hadn't stopped the press from bothering them. Blue had gotten them off Red's back with a dramatic account of the events, painting Red as the most boring hero in the world in the hopes that he'd be left alone, and for a while it had worked. But lately, the press had been interested in something else.

Photos of the aftermath of their double battle against Cynthia at the Battle Tree had start floating around the papers, with Blue throwing himself into Red's arms. Blue couldn't deny that it looked pretty damn intimate. Now with word that they were living together spreading around, suggestions had started cropping up. He'd not seen any headline outright say "Red and Blue, Champions of Kanto are both absolutely flaming" but that still seemed to be what people believed, they just didn't want to actually say it. It was an awkward in-between, especially considering that Blue wasn't even sure to call their relationship presently. Luckily, Red wasn't really one to pay a great deal of attention to the people around him, or things like gossip and newspapers. For once, Blue was relieved that his head was firmly in the clouds. 

As they arrived at Viridian Gym, Blue couldn't help but feel a little guilty, it had been... a while since he'd come here. When he was away, the Earth Badge was distributed by Lance, he wasn't going to put the entire league on hold to wait for Blue to return, but it wasn't the same, not like a proper Gym battle. He hesitated before going in, the longer he left it, the harder it always became. Red put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked around to smile at him reassuringly.

"Some Gym Leader, huh?"

_(I couldn't do it.)_

"Psh. Oh, I know. Unless you had a Gym on Mo-"

Blue abruptly closed his mouth, as if just uttering the name of the place would break the spell, and have Red running back up there. They hadn't even mentioned it since the accident, Blue was almost afraid to bring it up. He was in too deep now, he knew if Red went back to Mount Silver, his heart really would break into a million pieces, as dramatic as it sounded. He stretched and sighed, changing the subject as casually as possible. "I should probably like, send a message out on social media, so people know I'm... actually here. Might whore you out for publicity too, dude."

Red shrugged, then nodded. Blue whipped out his PokeNav, texting rapidly.

"Cool! I'll post a status on Chatwot. I hope we get people... turning up. Anyway, s'stop delaying and get in there."

Viridian Gym was a dusty mess, it smelt musty and damp, but there was at least nothing complicated to set up. One thing that Blue really hadn't been impressed by on his travels round the many regions was the jazzed up Gyms. He supposed it was entirely the Gym Leaders choice, and if they wanted a Gym that featured an ice rink fifty feet in the sky on wheels that also had invisible electric walls, that was up to them, but Blue liked the magic of a battle to come entirely from the Pokemon. When Red booted out Giovanni, and Blue took over, it wasn't long before he asked for all the conveyor belts to be taken away, leaving nothing but a spacious, clear battle field. Just how Blue liked it. He walked across with Red to the throne-like chair at the end, and Blue sat himself in it, swinging his legs over the arms, lounging artfully.

"Hows about that? Do I look like a badass Gym Leader or what?"

Red shook his head, an expression of vague amusement over his features.

Blue sat up, pouting moodily. "What? C'mon then, Mr Pokemon Master, lets see you do it!" He pulled himself up from the chair, gesturing for Red to sit.

Red took him entirely seriously, plastering a solemn look over his face, pulling his cap down to hide his eyes. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other, leaning forward and letting his fingertips touch. Blue couldn't deny that he looked pretty damn cool, he probably had that pose down to a tee when people approached him for a battle in his element. There was one thing that kind of tainted the image though...

"Pikachu ruins it."

Red and Pikachu looked up at Blue at the same time, both looking extremely offended. Blue burst out laughing, and soon it caught on, with Red joining in. Pikachu remained irritated, one of it's ears twitching with disapproval. 

"Speaking of, I wanna introduce Mimi to my abode. Mimikyu! Out you come!" Blue tossed his newest Pokeball, and Mimikyu appeared with a burst of light. Blue smiled at it widely, gesturing broadly with his arms. "Welcome to the Gym, Mimikyu!"

Mimikyu looked around, as if it thought Blue was talking about some other place that would magically reveal itself in the room, when it realised that this was indeed Blue's Gym, it gave a pitying little punch to the air. Red made a small wheezing noise, Blue whipped around, glaring at him.

_(Oh my god. I love Mimikyu so much.)_

"Yeah yeah, now c'mon Mimi, you don't have to patronize me. The magic all happens in the battles, right? How about you watch the first, then you can join in after?"

Mimikyu gave a jerky little nod, happy enough to just join in. 

"Cool! Though these are pretty difficult trainers, not league level, but I am the last certified Gym in Kanto, so they'll be pretty close to that level."

Mimikyu shuffled in a way that almost looked like a shrug. At least it wasn't nervous. Blue crouched down, and gave it their usual little fist bump. "Awesome! We won't be giving away aaaany Earth Badges today, huh?"

He stood up, and went back to sit on the chair, more normally this time, before looking up at Red with vague consideration. "Hey bro, think I could get the design of Earth Badge changed? I'm not into the leaf design so much."

"Y-You'd need Lllance's... pp-permission."

"I guess, but I'm not really a gro- Oh."

The Gym doors creaked open, and a young trainer stepped through nervously. She was skinny, with long hair and a long nose, and her running shoes were filthy, she'd obviously been on a trek to get here. Blue smirked, and pulled himself up off the chair, his arms wide. Red hung back, smiling fondly as he watched.

"Welcome, trainer! I assume you're here to challenge me for the Earth Badge?"

The trainer flinched, flushing scarlet before snapping back. "Y-yeah! I am! I-I am... Julie, and I'm from Saffron City!"

Blue scoffed, approaching the trainer with a practiced swagger. "Julie, huh? Well, Julie from Saffron City, let me see your badges. I only battle trainers with at least seven badges."

Julie's face was nervously hardened with determination, and she opened her jacket to show Blue her seven badges. They all seemed in order, so he nodded. "Excellent. You must think you're a proper hot shot, huh?"

"I-I definitely do!!"

Blue blinked, staring at her with slight surprise, but he recovered quickly. It was always exhilarating to face a trainer with a bit of pluck. "Then I hope you'll be a challenge! I propose a three on three fight. You ready, Julie?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets go! I choose you, Rhyperior!"

Blue threw his Pokeball, and with an explosion of light, Rhyperior leapt into battle with a crashing thud. It stamped it's feet and roared. The colour drained from Julie's face as she stared up at it, and she shakily grabbed her own Pokeball, tossing it into the air. 

"I... I choose you, Hitmonchan...!"

Julie was quite the opponent, and while she would have been a cake walk if Blue had been using his most powerful team, rather than the team he was restricted to when conducting Gym battles, he was kept on his toes. Not that he was complaining, a challenge always felt great, as long as he won in the end, and win he did. With only one Pokemon knocked out on his side. Julie left dejectedly, but not without shakily yelling that she'd be back soon, even stronger than she was before. Blue laughed, telling her he'd look forward to it. After she'd gone, he went back over to Red, Pikachu and Mimikyu, who had been watching from the sidelines. ... Or rather, Red, who had been watching from the sidelines, Mimikyu and Pikachu were playing some kind of game that resembled pattycake. Blue gaped.

"Mimikyu! Were you not watching that?"

Mimikyu whipped round, at least having the decency to look guilty, it's makeshift head tilting. Red laughed, and the sound instantly had all the irritation in Blue draining away. He wouldn't mind if his entire party started loafing around during a battle if it meant he got to hear Red laugh like that. As Blue looked over, he was also gifted with a smile, and he tried to concentrate on what Red was signing to him.

_(I don't think Mimikyu is very interested in Pokemon battles.)_

Blue tutted, wildly gesturing back. _(But it's so good in battle, you remember Kommo-mo?)_

Red sighed and nodded, but he was still smiling. _(Even so, you will still respect Mimikyu's wishes.)_

Blue ambled closer, his irritation not entirely serious now. "Oh yeah...?"

Red's smile turned almost coy, and he raised an eyebrow. _(Yes. Because you are: "The greatest trainer in the world!")_

Blue grinned, reaching up to cup a hand round Red's neck, bringing him down to his level, speaking quietly against his lips. "Damn right I am, and don't you forget it..."

They kissed, ignoring Pikachu making vomit noises in the background. Though they had to spring apart very quickly when the door swung open again, with a young man shouting very loudly that his "top percentage Raticate" was ready to battle Blue. 

* * *

 A few weeks later, Red said he was taking a short trip to Saffron City with Mimikyu. He wouldn't tell Blue why, despite his concerns. It had been the first time that Red had traveled by himself since the accident, and while Blue itched to flap around him, he kept his mouth shut. Red was used to being alone, he didn't need Blue to hold his hand. That wasn't what Blue wanted. Blue wanted... for... for Red to want to hold his hand, as disgustingly sappy as it sounded. He bid Red and his usual troupe of Pokemon goodbye, before pottering back into the house. It was suddenly achingly empty. There was no Daisy clinking around with her teacups, no Eevee bounding around off the walls, and now, no Red quietly sitting in the corner, reading, cooking or drawing. 

Blue tried putting on some music to make the place seem less quiet, one of Daisy's old CD's. It was a somber, but pleasant tune, with a women strumming an acoustic guitar, certainly not Blue's first choice, but it helped put it him at ease for the time being. He looked out the window to his Grandfathers lab, considering visiting to see some of his Pokemon currently stored in the PC. He put on his coat, but somehow abandoned the attempt, never making it out the door. Blue's head was thick with thoughts buzzing round his head, and he knew he needed to distract himself to settle, but he suddenly felt far too melancholy to do anything about it.

The last few weeks, months, had almost been heaven. All the years he'd longed for Red, without even realising it, and now Red was here with him, was intimate with him. It was more than Blue could ever have imagined.

But now, left to his own thoughts he doubted himself, a voice of dread in the back of his mind skulking out of hiding, telling him that this was all in his head. Blue could love Red all he wanted, but he'd never feel the same, not really. It wasn't Red's fault, he wasn't a bad person. He cared about Blue, was attracted to Blue, but love? It was a stretch. Blue was convenient to have around, could speak for Red, maybe... maybe Blue made Red feel good about himself, maybe he knew... Maybe he was attracted to the feeling of being loved, rather than being actually in love himself. Maybe Red got a thrill out of someone like Blue being so weak for him. Not out of any malicious intent, but out of being a human who wanted love and attention, especially after being lost and alone for so long. Perhaps anyone or no-one could make him feel that way.

Blue groaned, slinking to his bedroom to flop on to the bed. He hated feeling like this, unrequited love was the most exhausting thing. The uncertainty just twisted and evolved into something bigger, and he over-thought every damn thing Red did. It was fine when they were together, they were happy, friendly, and Red only had eyes for him, but when it came to... everything else? 

Maybe even if Red did feel like there was a chance, it wouldn't work. Everyone always went on about Red and Blue having so much in common with their interests. Such a good team, such talented trainers... But it didn't mean they were the same. Their brains were wired up completely differently. Blue's sparked out of control, going a mile a minute, constantly needing to be around people, he felt things so surely and passionately, was so acutely aware of the people around him. Red was calmer, kinder, but somehow less aware, and even a little fickle. He liked being alone, couldn't deal with people in the same way Blue could. Blue was probably too much for him. Hell, most people found Blue too much for them, even his own _Grandfather_ found Blue too much, so surely...

Blue sniffed miserable, tutting as some tears rolled down his face. It was totally pathetic, he'd seen Red off with a smile today, and after being left alone for a few hours, he'd become a sniveling mess. 

Not knowing hurt so much.

He remembered Daisy's advice, that he should just tell Red how he felt, but the thought terrified Blue beyond belief. Red wasn't the type to pat Blue on the shoulder and tell him that everything was fine, that they could just get their friendship back on track. He'd have no idea of what to do, things would become painfully awkward, and they'd become uncomfortable around each other. He wouldn't just lose the prospect of a romantic relationship, he'd lose his best friend, the thought seized him with a vice-like grip. It wasn't Red's fault he felt like this, he didn't deserve to have all this dumped on his shoulders. On the other hand though, if Blue couldn't ever get a lid on his feelings, perhaps that would damage things more in the long run. Blue wished he could control time, that he could tell Red, see his reaction, then go back if everything fell apart. Though if Blue could control time, he'd probably have changed so many things, that the very fabric of space would probably be ripped apart.

It was dark when Red returned, and found Blue still slumped on the bed, sniffing mournfully into the pillows. He didn't say a word, merely locking the Pokemon out of the room, taking Blue in his arms and lying with him until Blue cried it all out. Even then, Blue still couldn't tell him why.

* * *

 Another handful of weeks slipped by, and Blue had the Gym running more smoothly than he had in years. He still hadn't completely recovered from the accident, so his stints there were short, but they were at least regular. 

After more nagging by his Grandfather, Blue finally gave in and hired a Gym Trainer. Twin Cooltrainers from Lavender town who had previously worked under Mr Fuji. They were slick and skilled, and when Lance visited the Gym to review, he accepted them into the system without question, though Blue had a sneaking suspicion that this had a lot to do with the fact that he wouldn't have to solely distribute the Earth Badge anymore. Blue was happy that the Gym was in their hands, even if a childish past of himself protested against it greatly. He fought it back, because it needed to grow up, and if Blue couldn't be the dependable Gym Leader that Viridian needed, then he at least needed to acknowledge the responsibilities.

When he returned from the Gym after hiring them, he was greeted by Red presenting him with his dinner. He'd gotten a little better at cooking over the time that he'd stayed at Blue's, and it had only taken a few gentle reminders that humans and Pokemon generally had different diets. He gave Blue a warm smile as they sat to eat, and Blue appreciated it, Red was probably one of the few people that understood his stubborn pride.

_(You will always be Kanto's pride.)_

Blue snorted, "Pretty sure that's you, dude."

Red shook his head. _(You will always be the first final challenge that people remember. That I remember. No matter how much time passes, no matter how many things change in the world, people will always remember that Blue was the first child champion, and the youngest Gym leader ever. You will never, ever fade, Blue.)_

It took Blue a few moments to fully decipher everything that Red had signed out, but when he managed, he smiled tiredly. He couldn't bring himself to snap back with a clever retort, there was nothing he could say to that, but he hoped his expression would convey to Red how much the words meant to him. 

As they finished up their food, Red took their plates, switching back to speaking.

"S-ssome thing c-cacame in the... the mail t-today. I want t-to shshow you."

Blue blinked, having not idea of what it could be, and let Red lead him to the living room. Mimikyu was sitting at the desk of Blue's computer, shuffling almost nervously. Next to the computer on the desk, was a large box, which Pikachu was sat on top of. Blue was none the wiser, he'd completely forgotten all about Red's little trip away with Mimikyu. 

"Hey... Mimi. I didn't know you were here...?"

Mimikyu bowed it's head bashfully. " _Kkkk-kyuu..._ "

Red pulled up two more chairs to the desk, and gestured for Blue to sit. He did so, turning to pat Mimikyu's head, wondering why it seemed so nervous. It withdrew even more into itself when Red pulled a disk out of the box, and slotted it into the computer. He pointed at the screen, willing Blue to watch. 

Nothing could have prepared Blue for what he was about to see on screen.

A professionally shot video flashed up, a TV show from what Blue could tell. On screen, was Copycat, a famous idol from Saffron City, who had also taken over the PokeDoll company not so long ago. She'd become ridiculously famous, and she'd pretty much been the one that set the Pikachu craze on fire, by distributing dolls and merchandise of it all over the world. She was seldom seen in her videos without some kind of Pikachu image somewhere, but in this one, there wasn't one to be found. Blue's eyebrow raised, because... why was Red showing him a Copycat video...? Sure, he was super into all this cutesy this, but what did it have to do with him...? Blue decided to keep silent, though it was hard not to cringe at Copycat's voice.

"Hiiiii my lovely Pokefans! My lovely Pokefans!~ Today, Copycat-tan has a super big, special surprise for you all! Isn't that right? Clefable? Clefable?"

Copycat's partner Pokemon, Clefable - who always copied her every move - nodded, shaking it's index fingers in a way that was probably supposed to be cute. 

"Yay! Today, we're unveiling a brand new, brand new, set of PokeDolls! OMG! I'm so excited, excited! But first, we gotta meet out new friend."

Copycat flashed the peace sign, before walking over with Clefable to a small cushion set upon a stool. Sat on it, was... Mimikyu. 

"Oh my god, Red."

Red pointed at the screen insistently, so Blue carried on watching, even if he was half convinced that he'd fallen back into his coma.

"Hi-hi Mimikyu! I'm Copycat-tan, nya!~ I love your Pikachu cosplay! Will you say hello to the audience, Mimikyu? Look everyone! Mimikyu mimics, just like me! We're one in the same, Mimikyu!"

On screen, Mimikyu looked so ridiculously happy. What a simple, pure soul. Blue wasn't sure whether to break down sobbing, or burst out laughing. Luckily, he did neither, merely gaping at the screen.

In the video, Mimikyu greeted the audience with it's low, growling gurgle, and Copycat went on to do her signature act, which was to imitate whatever Pokemon she had as a guest on her show. It was extremely terrifying hearing Mimikyu's ghostly growl come out of Copycat's mouth, but the audience seemed to find it adorable, and they found Mimikyu adorable too, standing up and clapping for him. From the seat next to him, Blue heard the Mimikyu in the present sniff with pure elation. 

"Wow Mimikyu! You're so super, crazy cute! N'I brought a surprise for you too! A surprise for you!"

Copycat presented Mimikyu with a PokeDoll of itself, just like the PokeDolls of Pikachu it had hauled up in the abandoned shack back in Alola. It grasped the Pokedoll with it's claw, hugging it close. The audience cooed with delight, along with Copycat herself, who turned to address the camera.

"You can have your own Mimikyu too! Available soon at Celedon city's department store! You better hurry fast, 'cause Copycat-tan knows that everyone will be wantin' a piece of this little guy, this little guy! Now, Clefable, Mimikyu, lets all wave bye bye!!~"

Copycat started singing her excruciating little goodbye song, and the video ended. Blue needed a moment. 

"...I..."

"Iiii-it... it hasn't a-aaaired yet. N-nnothing i-iis finaliss-sed." Red said, as quickly as he could. "Y-yyyou are...s-ssstill M-mimikyu's t-trrtrainer, s-so it is.... up...up to y-you."

Blue felt that he'd left this plain of existence. He turned to Mimikyu, who was looking so overjoyed that Blue could barely even meet it's eyes. Red reached into the box, pulling out Mimikyu's PokeDoll, handing it over to Blue. Blue stared at it, before turning to Red.

"...How...?"

"I kn-know Copycat."

Blue gawked, Red knew Copycat? Like, idol, model, singer, business entrepreneur Copycat? How did Red know Copycat? Luckily, since for once, Blue was completely incapable of words, Red supplied his answer for him.

"W-when... Tteam Rocket... t-ttook over Si-ssilph-co.... H-her f-fffamily was he-held hostage... We w-wwwe both l-llike Pokemon... a-and P-PokeDolls... s-sso." Red shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "S-sshe used P-Pikachu... a-aas the mmmo-model for... for all the mm-merch."

Pikachu puffed out it's chest proudly, while Blue finally pulled himself together, bursting into peals of laughter. Red was ridiculous, he was hilarious and he was unbearably _adorable_. He wiped a tear from his eye, grinning at Red happily. "You did all this for Mimikyu?"

Red nodded, switching to signing. _(Mimikyu is a very good Pokemon, who deserves happiness.)_

Blue chuckled, pulling the extremely delighted Mimikyu into his arms, it burrowed into his chest appreciatively. "Well. I know that, but you think that about every Pokemon."

Red nodded again, before glancing away, looking hesitant for a moment, but then he continued on. _(When you were in the coma, and I thought that you would die. I tried so hard to come and see you. I fought so hard for weeks and weeks but I was still not allowed through. Then, one night, Mimikyu came to me and led me to you quietly and safely. That's when you woke up.)_

So that had been what happened, Blue had wondered how Red had ended up in his room after Daisy gave the order for him to stay away. He chucked Mimikyu under it's chin, glad that it had been there for Red. Mimikyu had been with them for such a short time, yet it seemed to understand them better than anyone else.

"It's fine. Go ahead with the Copycat gig, if all that cutesy stuff makes you happy."

Mimikyu's cloth head jerked up, and it let out a loud, happy howling noise that untrained ears would probably find scary as hell. It gave Blue an awkward hug with it's claw, before taking the PokeDoll of itself and scuttling out the door, Pikachu whined and followed, and they started chasing each other around the living room. Blue laughed and shook his head, closing the door behind them, leaving him and Red alone in the room. He leaned in to where Red was sat, giving him an affectionate kiss of thanks, though it slowly dissolved into something deeper. They both pulled away, Blue's heart hammering as their eyes met. Red's strong hand was at his waist, and it wasn't long before they fell back on to the bed, and Blue finally got to deeply indulge in what he'd lusted after so desperately since they left Alola. 

Red was painstakingly gentle with him, slow, affectionate and considerate. Blue could only hang on to his broad back as he let himself drown in it, gasping Red's name over and over as they both got carried away. Blue felt so overwhelmingly happy and fulfilled, that all the doubts he'd had from weeks before melted away into nothing. When they were done, Red held him close, and drifted off to sleep. Blue watched him intently, noting how long his eyelashes were. Something sentimental seized him, and he shuffled close, sleepily whispering into his ear.

"...I'm sorry man. I know we're rivals and shit, but god, I love you. I love you more than I even thought possible. I know that's super lame, but whatever."

With a sigh, Blue nestled close into Red's chest, and let sleep take him too.

* * *

Blue knew from the moment he woke up that it had been a mistake. He should have checked that Red was properly asleep before he spoke. He should have kept his fucking mouth shut. _Stupid_ , he was stupid. He was still that stupid kid that got carried away with everything. 

Red had gone. From the bed, from the house, and possibly from Kanto altogether.

 


	12. Chapter 12

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Count to five. Count to five and take a deep breath. Take it slow, take it easy and the words will come out. 

"What's wrong with you? Meowth got your tongue? C'mon, speak already!"

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Try again. You can always try again.

"Hey, are you sleepin'? Man, you're boooring!"

"Blue, stop that at once!"

"But Gramps, he's boring! I wanna go home and play the SNES."

Red dug his nails into his fists, his eyes still firmly on his shoes. Why was he being forced to do this? He didn't want to make friends, he didn't want to go out and play, he just wanted a Pokemon. Was it so hard? Now he was being made to hang out with his neighbour. Just because they lived close together and were the same age... it didn't mean they'd get along. Red didn't have any interest in getting to know Blue, he was just a loudmouthed brat. Blue didn't seem to have any interest in getting to know Red either, but at least he was being honest about it. Blue's older sister, Daisy was much nicer, but she was twelve, practically a grown up lady. She wouldn't want to hang around a little kid like Red, especially when she had to put up with Blue 24/7.

Red wasn't sure how she stood it, or how a such a smart and astute man like Professor Oak, and such a calm and pretty girl like Daisy could possibly be related to Blue. He grated on Red's every nerve, seemingly on purpose. Even his appearance annoyed Red. He had sharp eyes and spiky hair, and Red could see the glint of his teeth every time Blue grinned, he almost looked ready to bite. It wasn't fair. All Red wanted, was to have a lesson with Professor Oak, one on one. To completely lose himself in the world of Pokemon, for just an hour or so, but now his awful grandson always insisted on tagging along.

His mother had the decency to look awkward about the situation, her hand rested on Red's shoulder, but she didn't have the decency to back them both out. 

"I'm sure you boys will get along swimmingly once you spend a bit of time together, Professor Oak's told me you have lots in common!"

Lots in common? Other than a primary interest in Pokemon, Red had nothing in common with this boy. Besides, everyone liked Pokemon, didn't they? Red just liked Pokemon... more than everyone else. He knew he did. 

Blue seemed to at least agree on the fact that they'd have nothing in common, his eyebrow quirked up in silent defiance. Professor Oak pushed him forward. 

"Why don't you boys play in Red's room while I have a chat with Red's mother?"

Blue groaned dramatically, and something heavy dropped in Red's stomach. He didn't want to be left alone with Blue, who would probably be mean to him the whole time... Blue seemed equally reluctant, but Professor Oak pushed him forward again, more insistently this time. 

"Go _on_ , Blue."

Red's mother patted his head, looking incredibly guilty. Red felt that she deserved to feel that way, but he also knew she had good intentions. Red was so quiet, so withdrawn, she'd feel much more at ease if Red had a friend. What she failed to grasp, was that Red didn't want friends. He was happy being alone, the only thing he wanted for company was a Pokemon. Two more years and a half, Red. Then you'll get a Pokemon. All the adults said that two years wasn't long as all, but to Red, his tenth birthday seemed like a lifetime away.

Red ducked his head, but he turned and lead Blue up to his room. He didn't want to, not at all. His room was his safe space, a place he could be peaceful and alone, and now Blue was going to clomp all over it. 

When they got to Red's room, Blue pushed the door shut, obviously to keep the noise from the grown ups downstairs, he couldn't get clipped round the ear for being cheeky if Professor Oak couldn't hear him. He looked all around Red's room, obviously unimpressed, flicking through his Pokemon books with little interest. 

"Man, what is this crap? Don't you have anything on battling? These are the kind of books my _sister_ reads."

Red just shrugged. He had nothing to say, and it seemed to infuriate Blue further. He tossed away the book from his hands, which Red hastily retrieved, dusting it off and placing it back in it's spot on the shelf. Blue scoffed, but he'd already moved on to the second point of interest, or disinterest in Blue's case, his PokeDoll collection. It wasn't a very big collection, Red's mother wasn't really made of money, and Red didn't have any family or friends beyond her that gifted him on birthdays, but he loved his collection all the same. A Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu and Eevee, lined up together proudly. 

Red stared at the floor, but he could feel Blue's eyes on him. His hands curled into fists, and he wanted for the ridicule.

"So, what's your favourite Pokemon then?"

Red looked up in surprise, Blue still had a stupid smirk all over his face, but the question was genuine. It was the age old question. It was a question that Red honestly didn't have the answer to. All Pokemon were good, all one hundred and fifty of them. Red could never understand how people could possibly pick just one.

Red didn't respond quick enough, and Blue prompted him sharply.

"C'mon! I'm waitin'."

Red shrugged. It was a pitiful way to convey how just how he felt about Pokemon. Oddly enough though, Blue seemed to understand.

"Can't pick, huh? Figures. Hundred n'fifty is a big number. Gramps was sayin' that even more Pokemon might be discovered one day, but I think that's really silly. How can there be more than a hundred and fifty?"

Blue stepped forward, picking up the Squirtle doll. He grinned at it wickedly.

"This is what I'm going to pick. I'm gonna evolve him into a Blastoise as soon as I can, high defense and high offense! I'll tear down the Elite Four and become a Pokemon Master."

Blue put the doll down with unexpected care, and his eye cast over the Eevee one, lingering on it for a few moments before turning back to Red. 

"What about you? I bet you wanna be one of those hippy rangers, right? They ain't proper Pokemon Trainers."

Red thought Pokemon Rangers did very interesting and admirable work indeed, but he still didn't want to take that path. He wanted... he wanted.

Red shook his head, meeting Blue's eye for a moment before glancing away. He could feel Blue's smirk burning into him.

" _You?_ You want to be a Pokemon Master too?"

Red met Blue's eye again, and this time he didn't drop his gaze. He nodded. Blue cackled with sheer delight, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh man. You? Well. There can't be two champions y'know. I guess we're rivals now."

Rivals? Hm. Red wasn't sure about that. Blue might have been cocky and arrogant, but he felt that he lacked the same understanding Red had. Red was small and skinny, with no voice or strength to defend himself, but with a Pokemon by his side, things would be different. He still found himself nodding. Blue gave a sharp laugh, pleased with his response.

"That's cool, if you can keep up with me."

Blue wandered away again, pushing back Red's curtain and staring out the window. His house looked out directly on to Route one, and Red often found himself staring out hoping to catch a glimpse of a Pokemon in the tall grass. People without Pokemon had to be escorted through the grass, and children definitely weren't allowed in there by themselves. He joined Blue at the window. For a while, they stood together, staring out. 

* * *

Blue's visits became regular, though it was still Professor Oak dragging him over. He was still mean, and sometimes he whined the whole time, begging Professor Oak to take him home. Sometimes though, he sat and talked to Red about how amazing Pokemon were, and which ones were the most powerful. Or rather, Red sat and listened to Blue while he rambled on. Blue didn't seem to mind that Red never said a word, despite the fact that he loudly complained about it, he seemed happy enough to be the one talking all the time. Red still thought Blue was terribly misguided, but his passion for Pokemon was almost on par to Red's own. Red wasn't sure if he enjoyed the visits or not, and at the same time, he wasn't quite sure if Blue himself enjoyed the visits or not. It was confusing, but oddly enough, Red found himself looking forward to Blue's visits even so.

One day, Blue came out with an extremely dangerous idea.

"Wanna catch a Pokemon?"

Red jumped, and tried to recover quickly. He wasn't sure if he'd heard Blue right or not. Blue laughed, but didn't repeat himself.

"You know what I said, dude. You really wanna wait two more years? I'll totally lose my mind before then. We can just go out there, grab a weak Pidgey, or a Rattata. Then we'll train it up, and we'll be able to catch even more Pokemon!"

Blue spoke with such conviction, that Red guessed he'd wanted to try it for a while, he'd just been waiting for a consenting accomplice. Red was... intrigued, but still suspicious. It wouldn't be beyond Blue to play a trick on him. 

"I ain't kidding. Honestly. I really, really want a Pokemon. We could sneak out the back... be super quick... Gramps is distracted, it's the perfect time to do it!"

Red's eyebrows furrowed with worry, it wouldn't be the first time that he'd tried to wander into tall grass, and both his mother and Professor Oak had scolded him...  He didn't want them to be disappointed in him again. But at the same time, with Blue with him, maybe he really could get a Pokemon. A real, living, breathing Pokemon... He didn't intend to go wild like Blue was suggesting, but it could be his friend until he was ten, then when they were both ready, they could venture out on their Pokemon journey together with a strong bond. 

He nodded, and Blue's grin grew so big, it almost split his face. "Yeaaah! Maybe you ain't so boring, huh? Come on then."

Blue put a finger to his lips, then gestured for Red to follow him. They crept down the stairs, tiptoeing out through the kitchen. Red looked over his shoulder, but Professor Oak and his mother seemed to be deeply involved in their conversation. He scrambled after Blue, as if they'd whip their heads around any second. 

It was bizarre. In a matter of minutes, Blue - who Red didn't even like much - had brought him into a whirlwind plan to catch a Pokemon. He assumed they weren't going to round up a Pidgey ala Ranger style, considering how Blue acted so disparagingly toward Rangers in general. Again though, Blue seemed to read his mind.

"Gramps keeps loads of Pokeballs in the lab. I borrowed some before when he wasn't looking. See here?"

Blue opened his messenger bag, and it was indeed stuffed with Pokeballs. Red gasped, he'd seen Pokeballs before, he'd read about them in his books, and Professor Oak had showed him them, but maybe... he was going to use them today...

Blue passed him some. They were shiny and smooth, lighter than Red had expected, but they were also sturdy. He stuffed them in his pockets, giving Blue a nod. Blue nodded back, and they carried on to Route One, breaking into a small jog, in case anyone saw them.

"Quick as poss, kay? Don't want Gramps and your mum figuring out that we're missin'. I've seen trainers catch a Pidgey here in like, seconds though, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

The grass in Route One grew right up to their knees, almost up to Red's thighs in some places. When they were escorted through, it was usually in a small car, or a kart. To feel the grass up his legs was exhilarating. Blue seemed to feel the same, chuckling with delight as he toed around experimentally.

"You check over there, 'kay? I'll look over here. If you see a Pokemon, call me."

Red turned to stare at Blue. He wasn't very good as being loud... Blue probably wouldn't hear him if he called out. Once again though, to Red's surprise, Blue seemed to understand, waving him off.

"Well, I'll call for you, yeah? If you see one, blow this whistle."

Blue reached into his back, throwing it to Red. Despite being caught off guard, he caught it clumsily in his hands.

"Cool! Now lets have a look!"

Red nodded, feeling fired up with determination. He pulled his cap backwards, and crouched in the patch of grass to the west, while Blue checked around the east, and started cautiously crawling around. Pidgey and Ratatta where skittish, Red knew it wouldn't do to frighten them. It would be best to just throw the Pokeball and hope for the best. He heard they did it that way in the Safari Zone in Fuschia City, but they used rocks and bait. Bait sounded like a nice idea, but Red wasn't sure about throwing rocks... 

" _Pipi_..."

Red's head jerked upwards to see a Pidgey in front of him, gingerly pecking at the ground. It was small, probably only a fledgling. Red brought the whistle to his lips, but then he paused, not wanting to frighten the Pidgey. He glanced over his shoulder, to make sure that Blue wasn't far, before slowly crawling closer to the Pokemon. It's head shot up, and it stared at Red with a beady eye, freezing in place. Red stopped too, making eye contact. He rose up a little, to rest on his knees, holding up his hands so the Pidgey knew it wouldn't attack. After a few moments of them staring at each other, the Pidgey hopped closer, now more curious than frightened. Red smiled, and when Pidgey was close enough, he gently stroked it's head with his finger. 

This was very nice and all, but Red wasn't sure how to progress. He liked this Pidgey, and wanted to catch it very much, but he wasn't really sure of how to go about this. He pulled one of the Pokeballs out of his pocket, setting it down on the ground in front of Pidgey. Maybe if it wanted to be his friend, it would get into the Pokeball itself... He gestured to the button on the front, indicating for Pidgey to peck at it. It didn't seem to know what a Pokeball was, hopping around it inquisitively.

There was a holler of triumph behind him, and when Red turned to look, he could see Blue leaping up and down in the distance. Had he caught a Pokemon...? Surely not. Not before Red did... He squinted, trying to make out what was going on. Another Pidgey? A Ratatta? There's no way Blue c-

A loud squawk had Red nearly leaping out of his skin, and when he turned back, Pidgey disappeared with a burst of light and a burst of feathers. Red's face fell, because he hadn't meant to scare it, the whole thing was supposed to be slow, but because he'd taken his eye off them for a second... His hand hovered over the wildly wobbling ball, and for a moment, he almost pressed the button to let it free. O-only if he left it, for just a little longer, the effects of the Pokeball would whir into action and everything would be okay... wouldn't it? Pidgey would calm down and Red would have a Pokemon. Just a few more shakes, just a few more... One, two, three, four, fi-

There was an explosion of light as Pidgey broke free of the Pokeball, crying out in panic, it's wings flapping frantically and kicking up sand. Red covered his eyes, trying to scramble back. He opened his mouth to call for Blue, but only a quiet croak came out, further marred by sand getting in his mouth. The Pidgey got louder, calling out with more purpose now, and Red could hear more Pidgey calling back in the distance.

...No... Red wasn't being attacked, was he? This wasn't supposed to happen! This was supposed to be so quick and easy...! Red couldn't see, and he could only hear the cries of the Pidgey getting louder and shriller. He curled in on himself, hating that he was so cowardly and stupid. Could Blue hear? Could Blue see? Was he really going to be rescued by Blue? Only if they were being attacked, Blue would get attacked too, a-and... and... Blue might get hurt, a-and...

" _Pidgeooooot!!_ "

Red forced himself to look up, and hovering over him was something much bigger than a Pidgey. It was a Pidgeotto, a big one too. Red had never seen one in person, and in any other circumstances, he'd be enthralled. But this Pidgeotto was angry, it's squawks sounding out like a furious scream. Red tried to pull himself up, but the Pokemon dived, pecking at him hard. He batted his arms, but Pidgeotto's talons scratched in deep, ripping his sleeves. No. Nonono. He was going to die, and... and his mum would be left alone. He wasn't even going to start his Pokemon journey, let alone be a Pokemon Master...

"Hyper fang...!"

Red couldn't look, couldn't watch, but the violent assault stopped. He could still feel the wind from flapping wings whipping against him, but they seemed to be directed elsewhere now. He could hear scratching, tearing, yelps of pain. It sounded like... like another Pokemon was involved...

Red finally opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of a tiny Ratatta hanging on to Pidgeotto's foot by it's fangs. By them, was... Blue, standing with so much confidence that Red almost felt like he'd been transported to the Pokemon League. 

"Nice, Rattata! Blind it with a Leer!"

Red gaped, as Rattata let go, flashing it's eyes at Pidgeotto as it tumbled to the ground. Pidgeotto flinched, and Blue took his chance.

"Now, quick attack!"

Rattata leapt into the air, throwing itself at Pidgeotto at full force. It was knocked back, dazed with shock, and after a few moments, it ruffled it's feather and flew away. 

"Woah! Did you see that? How awesome was I? Hey... Red? Oh. Red...?"

  
Blue rushed to Red's side, the most genuine look of concern on his face, despite the fact that he'd been clearly itching to gloat over his victory. Red was shaking, but he was okay. It was over. He sat still, letting Blue look over him. His clothes were ripped, and he had some scratches and bruises, but he was okay. When this was established, Blue plastered over his concern with his usual cockiness. Red shrank, waiting for Blue to make fun of him, but the moment never came. 

"Takin' on a Pidgeotto huh? You're kind of a badass, Red."

Red didn't much feel like a badass, he felt a bit pathetic actually, scrubbing his slightly watery eyes. Luckily, Blue was too involved in himself to notice, proudly presenting Blue with a Pokeball.

"Did you see my Rattata? I snuck up behind it and threw the ball, and it worked, and now he's mine! And he's definitely the strongest Ratatta around here, taking down a second stage Pokemon. What a freakin-"

" ** _BLUE OAK!_** "

Blue froze, scrambling to withdraw his new Rattata, but it was too late. Professor Oak had found them, and Professor Oak was going to tell them off. Severely. 

They were lectured, scolded, and Blue cried and cried and cried when Professor Oak ordered him to release his Rattata. Red had never seen him so distraught. For a week or so, he practically turned into Red, refusing to talk to anyone, but he still came over to Red's house. They sat together in silence, reading Pokemon books, and exchanging the odd smirk. 

Red still wasn't sure if he liked Blue that much, but he certainly understood him. And Blue understood him in return. Red was pretty sure both Professor Oak and his mother understood that too. After all, why else would they be allowed to hang out together after that?

As Red recalled the story, from so long ago, he felt a pang of terrible guilt and sadness.

* * *

 

Fuck. Mount Silver was cold. Why was it so fucking cold? Why did Red want to be here over Blue's warm bed? Why didn't Red want to be with him?

Well. Fine. Fucking fine. But Blue wasn't letting it go after all that had happened. Not just since Alola, but since everything. He wasn't leaving this with no closure, he deserved better than that. 

The Pokemon here were strong, and so were the trainers, but Blue couldn't have battled to save his life. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, and after seeing Blue take down the wild Pokemon that jumped him, the trainers clearly didn't feel up to the challenge anyway. Blue bulldozed through them, barely batting an eyelid, and the higher up the mountain he climbed, the more the trainers and Pokemon stayed away. 

By the time he reached the cave at the summit. Blue withdrew his Pokemon, stripped his Pokeballs from his belt and left them at the entrance. He was shaking, nervous, terrified, but Blue refused to let any of it show on his face. 

The cave was lit up, and Red was there, in his usual spot. So predictable. So, so predictable. Blue clutched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palms.

"F-fuck you!"

His voice wavered, and it felt bad. Red visibly tensed, but he didn't look around. Blue strode up to him, barely believing his cheek. 

"I know you can hear me. I know you know why I'm here. That fucking cut me deep."

Red finally looked up, slowly and hesitantly. His eyes had huge bags over them, and the skin was puffy, like he'd been crying. S-so he should be. Blue had been crying fucking buckets since Red left. 

"I know you're not blind, Red. Y-you know how I feel about you. W-were you just waiting for the vocal cue so you could run off? Like you always do?"

Red looked away, but Blue wasn't having it. He knelt by him, taking his face and urging for him to keep eye contact. He took his hands away, afraid to touch for too long.

"Why? Please. Tell me, Red. I... I don't care if you... if you don't..."

Red shook his head. Looked away again, looked back. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Just shaky breaths. Blue dared touch him again, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

Red placed a hand over the one on his shoulder, two fat tears sliding down his cheeks. He bit his lip, entirely agonized as he met Blue's eye.

" _I-II-I'm ss-sscared._ "

Blue didn't miss a beat. "Why?"

Red raised his arms slightly, preparing to sign something, but he wasn't sure what. Blue waited. Waited and waited, and finally Red signed out what he felt.

_(When you were in hospital. I have never been so scared.)_

He stopped, as if he was tired out. Blue carried on waiting, he knew Red wasn't done.

_(I don't know how to do this. Or deal with people.)_

"You're good at dealing with me. And I'm the hardest person to deal with in the world."

Red gave a small laugh, that sounded more like a sob. _(We get into a lot of trouble. If you get hurt again. I-I-I)_

"It's okay. It's okay."

_(It is not okay. I am sorry.)_

"Well. You should be sorry. I... My stomach totally felt like it was gonna fall out my ass when I woke up by myself. Like, jeez. I know it's been a while, but was I that bad?"

Red gave another small laugh, still sounding sad, but it wasn't a sob this time. _(You were amazing. You are amazing.)_

Blue took a shaky breath. It was time. He had to ask. 

"But... but you don't..."

Red put a finger to Blue's lips, and for a long time, the two of them sat together, silent bar the howling of the wind outside the cave. Red's hand trembled as he raised it, outstretching his little finger, index finger and thumb, while curling his middle fingers inwards. He smiled at Blue, a soft smile that glowed at the edges. 

Blue blinked. "Rock on, dude."

" ** _What?!_** "

Blue leaned back a little, taken back by Red's sudden outburst. His voice was gravelly, but the word was clear and loud. 

"I don't know what that means! Just looks like you're moshin', man."

Red groaned, burying his face in his hands. After a few moments, he resurfaced. He pointed to himself, then his heart, then to Blue. All in one fluid motion.

_(I love you.)_

Blue opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He tried again. Nothing. He counted to five. Nothing. 

Blue Oak was speechless.

He barreled into Red, ploughing his entire weight into him as they hugged. Red was so strong, so sturdy, that he didn't move an inch. They were sat together, on top of one of the most dangerous places in the world, but Blue felt so safe. After a few minutes of hugging and crying (mostly by Blue), he pulled himself up, his face probably terribly unattractive with how much he was crying, though Red didn't seem to mind. He was looking at Blue as though he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"R-really?"

Red nodded, still smiling.

"F-fuck. I-I'm still so fuckin' mad you bailed because of that, b-but... it's better than staying if you didn't. B-but you'll stay with me now, yeah? Fu-fuck dude, I... I'm so freakin' happy to hear that..."

Red stroked his spiky hair. "Th-there wi-will be... t-ttimes where I ww-will want to be a-aalone. N-nnever for long, n-never far away... b-but..."

Blue laughed, feeling elated. "You were worried about that too? That's fine, Red. That's _normal_. I know it seems like I thrive on attention like water, but I need that time sometimes too. You can go whenever you need a break from the human race, a-as long as you don't stay away too long..."

"...I-I c-can nnnever ss-stay away ff-from Blue ffor too long."

Blue kissed him, slowly and affectionately, and the freezing cold mountain didn't seem so cold anymore. 

* * *

They camped out on the peak for a few more days, talking things out at length. They decided to travel together, because neither of them could stay in one place at a time. Even so, though Blue was almost completely recovered, Red still wanted to have a small break before they set off on their journey again. When Blue pointed out that they were literally on top of a fucking mountain that he'd scaled himself, he shrugged it off. Clearly Mount Silver was childs play to Red these days.

When they returned to Blue's house in Pallet, Blue couldn't deny that he wanted to enjoy a few more weeks of weird domestic bliss with Red before setting off again. It also gave Mimikyu a chance to film it's TV show with Copycat, which turned out to be embarrassingly cringy to Blue, but Kanto went wild for it, and Mimikyu was happy, and that was all that mattered. When filming was over, it wanted to travel with Blue again, and Blue was only too happy to have it along for the ride. He'd learned a lot from it, in a way that he'd never really learnt from a Pokemon before. It went to show, that after so long, after so much training and so much time, the world of Pokemon could still surprise him. 

The day where they were due to set off on their journey arrived, and it went like clockwork, like a routine, but not quite. 

Red said goodbye to his mother, a tearful goodbye. And he even gave her a hug and promised to visit soon. It was a much more emotional farewell than what they were used to. His own goodbye to his Grandfather was stilted as usual, in fact, even more so than usual. But Blue noted that it was because he was actually trying. He gave Blue the most awkward hug in the world, and made him promise that they'd stay safe. 

They called Daisy, and had a short exchange. Daisy and Blue spoke on the phone all the time, so it wasn't a huge goodbye or anything. Daisy still had Pidgeot too, and was becoming quite good at dashing around on it's back, so it would be easier for her to visit, wherever they were. Before Blue bid her goodbye, she paused, then quietly said that Red was forgiven. Properly forgiven. Blue felt relieved, it would be no good if the two people he loved most in the world didn't get on with each other. 

Blue locked the Gym, leaving it in the capable hands of the new Gym trainer. He even let Lance know, and as frustrated as he was that Blue was leaving again, he wished him well, and thanked him for letting him know. 

Blue stretched as they headed out of Viridian City, on to the grassy plain outside the forest. Red wasn't long behind him, and they linked hands happily.

"Man, look as us! Responsible grown-ups at last!"

Red grunted with amusement, obviously hoping that Blue was expecting him to call Lance too. Blue snorted.

"Don't worry man, s'no point worryin' about you keeping that post anyway, it ain't like anyone could actually beat Trainer Red."

Red pulled his cap over his face, looking extremely pleased. Fuck, he was so adorable. 

"So, where we goin'? I hear Sinnoh's pretty wild this time of year."

Red nodded, and just like that, they were going to Sinnoh. Cool.

"Awesome. So who we hitchin' a ri-"

"MR RED, MR BLUE!"

They both whipped around, to see a man with a camera hurtling towards them. It didn't take them long to realize that he was a journalist, they'd both encountered enough of them in their time. Attention had died down since Blue's accident, so this had been the first one they'd seen in a while. Their hands stayed linked. The man finally reached them, pausing to pant with exhaustion.

"Mr... Red... Mr... Blue.... M-may I have your comment... For the Viridian Times..."

Blue grinned. "Ooooh. I local! Well, you know me. I love to support local businesses."

The man looked stunned, holding up his camera, but he had the decency to at least hold back. 

"I see you're both holding hands." He blurted out. "M-may I have your comments on that?"

Blue glanced at Red, who smiled wryly, obviously happy for Blue to go on. "Sure. You want a headline."

"A-and a picture, if you please. For the front page. T-to put everyone's mind at rest."

Blue cackled, finding this all unbelievable, but he was too happy to feel annoyed. "Sure, but I'll tell you when you can take the picture."

He pressed himself flush against Red, practically swooning against him. Red blushed, but his expression was still glowing with amusement. Blue decided to lay it on thick, to "put everyone's minds at rest" so to say.

"Here's your headline: Kanto Champion Red and Viridian Gym Leader Blue, are fucking gay for each other. They are literally more flaming than a damn Moltres. And they are fucking delighted."

The reporter gaped, and Blue winked, leading Red away. He tossed a Pokeball in the air, and with a flash of light, his enormous Charizard appeared, and the two of them clambered on, Blue hanging on to Red's back. He kissed Red's cheek, his eyes on the camera, before he flashed the peace sign.

"You can take your picture now."

The reporter did, in his utterly dazed state, and after the flash had gone off, they took off into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

Man. They looked so cool.

 

~The End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE END!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this fic. I've enjoyed it so much and I had no bloody idea that it would get even a little bit of attention, let alone this much!!! Thank you to everyone who has praised this fic, offered helpful critique, or just read it from beginning to end!! It all means so much, and I'm just delighted that people have put time aside for it.
> 
> Is this really the end??? WELL. Sort of. I'm going to write a short epilogue and maybe a few separate oneshots of these two within this canon. I'll also be taking the time to look over the fic and fix things like grammar and spelling and stuff I've probably missed over even multiple checks. Writing isn't really my strength, and the fact that I've written something this long is a big achievement to me!
> 
> Once again, thanks for sticking with me, and I only hope that I can keep writing more and keep getting better for you all!


End file.
